La Novia de la Serpiente
by Malfoy Weasley
Summary: Traducción de Serpent's Bride. En el sexto año de Ginny, Draco le salvó la vida... y eso es una deuda mágica. Cinco años después, es tiempo de saldar cuentas. Y más aún ahora que Draco necesita desesperadamente una esposa. DG.
1. La Condición

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de JKR, el ff de reiko y lo mío sólo es la traducción D.

**

* * *

****La Novia de la Serpiente**

Capítulo I: La Condición

_Ginny se sentó impacientemente encima de su escoba esperando que apareciera la snitch dorada, la innegable adrenalina pasaba por sus venas. El marcador estaba 70 a 60 a favor de Gryffindor. Fue entonces cuando vio a Harry justo 8 metros sobre ella, volando por aquí y por allá, sin duda alguna también estaba buscando la snitch. No podía negar el hecho de que Harry se veía muy bien cuando volaba. __Su __cabello__sobresaliendo__desordenadamente, era sacudido libremente por el viento. Sus ojos verdes, que eran bastante visibles, la miraron con determinación… __Ginny se __ruborizó__ y __dio__vuelta__alejándose__. Bueno, realmente eso no era nada sorprendente. Ella era Ginny Weasley y Ginny Weasley pensaba que Harry podría verse bien en cualquier cosa y con cualquier cosa, incluso si él usara un saco de patatas para ir al Baile de Navidad._

"_¿Donde está la maldita snitch?" oyó que gritaba Colin Creevey "¡Todo lo que necesitamos es la maldita snitch!"_

'_Debemos ganar este juego' pensó Ginny mirando como Dean golpeaba la bludger, alejándola de Harry, el buscador de Gryffindor. '¡Este es el último año de Harry… debemos ganar este juego!' agregó febrilmente mientras escaneaba el aire, de nuevo, buscando la snitch._

_Y entonces lo vio, vio algo brillando a 7 metros sobre un poste de gol. Luego dos borrosos colores, verde y rojo, hiendo rápidamente hacia eso. Ginny soltó un chillido de entusiasmo al ver a Harry delante de Malfoy, el buscador de Slytherin. Harry era sin duda mejor volador que Malfoy. Incluso el equipo de Slytherin, muy a su pesar, aceptaba ese hecho._

_La mandíbula de Ginny se cayó de asombro al ver como Harry se zambullía por la snitch. Cuando estaba segura de que Harry la conseguiría, se preparó para ir tras él, con una nueva meta rondando por su cabeza. _

'_¡Debo ser la primera en felicitarlo!' pensó ferozmente mientras se acercaba a los postes de gol, su cabello rojo jugaba libremente contra el viento. _

_Entonces algo golpeó su abdomen. Sintió sus manos ir hacia su estomago, un débil grito de dolor salió de sus labios. Soltándose, con su escoba cayendo apresuradamente, gritó de terror al sentir como caía…_

_Cayendo…._

_Débiles gritos de alarma…_

_Su estomago desgarrando de dolor…._

_Cerró sus ojos…_

_Esperando… esperando…_

_Abajo… abajo…_

"_No será doloroso hasta que sienta la dura tierra…" se dijo silenciosamente, el pensamiento de su cabeza aplastada torpemente en la tierra le hacia sentirse enferma. "Espero no llegar a ese extremo" añadió. No quisiera que la gente la recordara de esa manera, especialmente Harry, pues ahora su muerte era inevitable. ¿Harry lloraría¿Tomaría su cuerpo entre sus brazos, aunque ella estuviera toda ensangrentada, y la abrazaría con todo su ser¿O incluso le diría que la había amado siempre¿O talvez él…?_

"_¡Atrapada!"_

_Abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver quien la había salvado._

_Ojos grises._

_Cabello rubio._

_La piel más pálida._

_Una arrogante sonrisa… ooh ella conocía esa sonrisa donde sea que estuviera…_

"_¿Muy ocupada viendo a Potter, eh Weasley?"_

"_Eh? Qu-" tartamudeó mientras sentía volar nuevamente._

"_No te diste cuenta de la bludger, verdad?" dijo arrastrando las palabras._

_Sonrió de nuevo al notar los ojos de Ginny enfocándose. Soltó un chillido de sorpresa al ver como los fríos ojos grises de Draco Malfoy se ablandaban. _

"_¡Suéltame, ahora!" dijo de inmediato, moviéndose frenéticamente del asiento. Draco soltó una sonrisilla triste y apretándose más a su cintura, sus ojos se volvieron fríos de nuevo. _

"_Estamos a cincuenta metros sobre la tierra, Weasley" lo dijo como si ella fuera una estúpida. "Puedo ser un bastardo a veces pero también soy humano, sabes. Y no te muevas mucho o ambos nos caeremos"_

_Realmente Malfoy tenía razón, Ginny de mala gana se quedo quieta, con su cara presionada contra su pecho. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando sintió el olor de su colonia… distrayéndola, embriagándola, haciéndole sentir…_

"_¡Párale!" se susurró. Debía decir algo um… desagradable. ¡Cualquier cosa! Sólo para que ese sentimiento se fuera. _

"_Oh, así que, aceptas que eres un bastardo" Ginny respondió con su voz llena de veneno. "En eso tienes razón"_

_Draco bajó la mirada, esta vez sus ojos se entrecerraron fuertemente. Ginny lo miró a los ojos sin miedo, correspondiendo fijamente a su mirada. Se miraron por un momento. Uno con desprecio y la otra con— entonces antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, los labios de Draco se acercaron a los suyos. Por un momento, Ginny no se movió. Sea por lo que fuera, por la sorpresa o por el shock, no lo sabía. Parpadeó una vez, dos veces antes de cerrar sus ojos. Él probaba del café, la canela y especies del desayuno. Ella respiró profundamente e inhaló la esencia de su loción para después de afeitar, la combinación de que le gustaba y del olor hacían su cuerpo débil. Estaba a punto de responder cuando sintió que se separaban. Para su horror un suave grito de protesta salió de su boca. _

_Draco soltó una sonrisilla arrogante. "¿Te gustó eso, Weasley?" le dijo suavemente arrastrando las palabras. _

"_¡Maldito!" le silbó, su enojo vino tan rápido como se había ido. Dio vuelta con rapidez, estaba extremadamente ruborizada. Draco soltó una risa divertida al ver como se pintaba su pecosa cara. _

"_Mis hermanos te mataran por esto, Malfoy" le dijo agriamente. _

"_Oh, no apostaría por eso" le contestó con confianza mientras dirigía suavemente su escoba hacia abajo. _

"_No estaría tan segura de ello" replicó con irritación. Entonces sintió como sus pies finalmente tocaban la tierra. También bajando de la escoba, Draco la sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos, estabilizándola. Con la mirada fija en sus ojos, le sonrió perezosamente. Ginny, otra vez, sintió como la sangre subía a su cara. _

'_¡Maldita sea¡No te ruborices!' se regaño silenciosamente._

"_Como sea" le contestó despreocupadamente. Después, sus rasgos se volvieron serios, se inclinó hacia ella y con la boca justo en su oído "Me debes una, pequeña comadreja" le susurró._

_Ginny tembló ante la sensación de sus labios al rozar su cuello. Lo miró con sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Su voz había sido tan suave, tan sedosa y tan… peligrosa. Respiró agudamente con un destello de miedo, calor y entusiasmo extendiéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su espina dorsal._

"_Es una deuda mágica, lo sabes" agregó. Luego inclinando su cabeza de la manera más caballerosamente posible, emprendió su marcha. "Nos volveremos a ver, Ginebra"_

_Y se fue. _

'_Dijo mi nombre' pensó y se horrorizó de si misma al verse gustosa de eso. Eso era como una caricia, un toque sensual a sus sentidos. Estaba parada ahí, sin moverse, los alarmados y preocupados compañeros de su equipo la rodeaban… hiéndase a la nada… el dolor ya estaba olvidado. Veía su figura desaparecer, sus dedos estaban en su boca, todavía sentía comezón en sus labios… ¡y aún no lo había cacheteado!_

"_Él… me besó"_

"¿Ginny? Hey ¡Ginny!"

"¿Qu-?" tartamudeó. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Selena Malthus que la miraba fijamente con preocupación. "¿Decías algo?" le preguntó, parpadeando.

"Uh… te estaba diciendo que incendiaré el orfanato. Lo siento mucho, tu eres una buena amiga y todo, y te estoy considerando porque construiste esta fundación de beneficencia, pero realmente, Ginny…" le contestó sarcásticamente. Ginny levantó las cejas con curiosidad por la respuesta que le dio, sus ojos buscaban la cara de Selena. Selena rodó los ojos.

"Te estaba diciendo que tenemos problemas con las cuentas" le repitió con molestia, agarrando otra vez pluma y pergamino.

"Oh…" murmuró Ginny ladeando su cabeza hacia el pergamino lleno de números. Fingió estar interesada mientras veía como la mano de Selena garabateaba furiosamente.

'_No puedo creer que todavía este pensando en eso… ¡Maldición!'_

"Necesitamos más fondos… y um… tus hermanos ya dieron la mitad de sus ingresos de un año, de su tienda de bromas, claro…" continuó haciendo cuentas sin levantar la vista. Tomó su varita y comenzó a golpear levemente cada uno de los números.

'_Después de todos estos años…'_

Inconcientemente Ginny toco sus labios con las manos, se perdió otra vez en sus pensamientos. Vio la ventana, sus ojos no veían nada pero todavía recordaba lo que había pasado hace 5 años.

"Sumando todo…" murmuró Selena ausente e inconsciente de la mirada perdida de Ginny "Todavía necesitamos… ¡hombre!" exclamó repentinamente "¡Todavía necesitamos alrededor de cien mil galeones para salir a flote, Ginny!"

'_¡Estúpido Slytherin!'_

Cuando Selena no escuchó respuesta alguna, impaciente le dio un leve golpe en el hombro con la varita "¿Aún estás escuchando?" le exclamó. Ginny dejó de ver la ventana, estaba muy trastornada con sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó con la cabeza en blanco.

"Te había dicho que todavía necesitamos alrededor de cien mil galeones para tener el orfanato en funcionamiento" le reiteró. Después sacudió su cabeza "¿Qué te está pasando?" le preguntó.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza "No, nada" Selena soltó un suspiro de derrota.

"Debemos tener ese dinero cuanto antes" dijo bajando nuevamente los ojos al pergamino. "Con todas las deudas que tenemos con el banco… Gringotts será un gran problema. Créeme cuando digo que esos estúpidos y despiadados duendes no escucharán razones esta vez"

Con eso, Ginny palideció un poco "¿Sig-significa que ellos clausurarán el orfanato?" chilló.

Selena la miró, sus ojos azules se volvieron fríos "No sólo nos clausurarán, Ginny, ellos tomarán todo lo que podría ser valioso"

"Pe-pero ¿Qué pasará con los niños?" preguntó, su cerebro estaba totalmente concentrado esta vez "¡No pueden hacer eso Yo-yo amo a esos niños, por el amor de Merlín¿Qué pasa con los patrocinadores, con las donaciones--?"

"Harry Potter nos aseguró la cuarta parte de sus ganancias cuando los Puddlemere United ganarán y--"

"¿Sólo la cuarta parte?" preguntó Ginny asombrada. ¿Cómo podría el valiente, bueno, famoso sin mencionar, el rico Harry Potter donar sólo la cuarta parte de sus ganancias? Ginny estaba apunto de replicar sobre eso cuando Selena la cortó.

"Él tiene un hijo que cuidar ¿Lo recuerdas?" le dijo como si hubiera leído su mente "Además el Quidditch está pasando por malos momentos desde hace meses. Todo lo de la caída económica muggle nos afecta y también a los demás, tú lo sabías. Por eso no es asombroso que las donaciones no lleguen" suspiró.

"Tienes razón" Ginny reconoció que era verdad al mismo tiempo que caía nuevamente al sofá. Se masajeó las sienes y después cubrió su cara con ambas manos.

"¿Entonces que debemos hacer?" Le preguntó Selena cuidadosamente. Ginny la miró, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Los ojos de Selena se ablandaron "Yo también amo a esos niños, Ginny. Pero yo--"

"Pensaré en algo" le dijo, se levantó y caminó alrededor de la oficina, su ropa hacía suaves y rápidos susurros, sus zapatos de tacón hacían ruido al tocar la fría piedra del piso. Viendo eso, Selena sólo pudo sonreír.

'Va a luchar' pensó notando su rápido andar y la determinación en su voz. Ginny podría ser una gran luchadora si así lo quería, eso era un hecho. Selena recordó todo como si hubiera pasado justo ayer.

Era una batalla sangrienta. El bien contra el mal. Harry Potter, junto con sus leales amigos y partidarios, lucharon y vencieron a Voldemort y a sus secuaces. Selena cerró sus ojos momentáneamente mientras las escenas sangrientas ocupaban su mente. Cuerpos por todas partes, el olor acre de la sangre estaba en el aire… luego esos niños… huérfanos de repente… sus padres muriendo valientemente en el campo de batalla… bueno, aunque Ginny no había participado abiertamente en el campo de batalla, Selena la veía como un héroe. Sin ayuda alguna Ginny Weasley puso el orfanato para todos esos niños. Había sido difícil para ella, con el caos alrededor, las ruinas, y la curación física y emocional… Pero sin embargo, Ginny luchó su propia batalla… y tuvo éxito.

Y ahora, viendo la mirada en su cara, sus centellantes ojos marrones, sus labios generalmente sonrientes estaban en una línea fina y severa… Las dudas de Selena se esfumaron. No había razón alguna para que la Srita. Ginebra Weasley dejara caer el orfanato. Su cara lo confirmó todo. Selena se enderezó y se paro del sucio escritorio. 'Lo lograremos' pensó.

"Yo creo que es hora de usar los contactos de Percy en 'El Profeta' ¿No crees?" le preguntó repentinamente Ginny, parando y volteándose hacia ella.

Selena levantó la mirada "¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"En términos muggles… un anuncio" le dijo. Y antes de que Selena pudiera preguntar algo, camino rápidamente saliendo de la oficina y cerrando suavemente la puerta.

* * *

Draco Malfoy maldijo suavemente mientras se ajustaba el broche plateado de su capa. A su lado, Narcissa Malfoy lo miró con desaprobación. Draco sólo se encogió de hombros despreocupado y continúo caminando rápidamente hacia las grandes puertas de roble al final del, apenas alumbrado, pasillo. 

"Ahora Draco" dijo su madre ligeramente llevando la mano hacia el picaporte estando apunto de girar las enormes perillas. "¿Acuérdate de lo que hablamos, entendido?"

Draco rodó sus ojos grises-plateados "Sí, sí, ser cortés con el viejo pajarraco y--"

"¡Draco!" exclamó Narcissa advirtiéndole.

Draco desvió la mirada y suspiró con cansancio "Ser cortés con el abuelo y hacer todo lo que diga, lo sé." Le dijo cansinamente. Después mirando a su madre, le sonrió débilmente. "Me debes una, madre" agregó con suavidad.

Narcissa sonrió. "Lo sé Draco" dijo. Entonces se distanció un poco y miró a su hijo. Sus ojos pasaron de su rubio cabello, a su camisa inmaculadamente blanca debajo de su traje negro y finalmente a la gruesa capa negra. "Luces muy bien. Vamos"

Draco acababa de rodar sus ojos cuando la puerta se abrió para que se madre, a su tiempo, entrara. Después de entrar él mismo, cerró la puerta suavemente y comenzó su camino dentro de la sombría recámara de Vladimir Malfoy II, su abuelo.

Sus ojos vagaron alrededor de la recámara que era demasiado parecida a la que su padre tenía en Malfoy Manor. La única diferencia era que el cuarto era muy… oscuro, incluso más oscuro que el de su padre. Notó la enorme cama en el centro del cuarto con grandes y negras cortinas aterciopeladas. Y justo al lado de la cama había una mediana mesa de noche con chatarra. Había un gran escritorio en la esquina enfrente de las grandes ventanas. Tres estantes llenos de volúmenes gruesos estaban colocados exactamente al lado del escritorio. Frunció las cejas levemente.

_Vampiros: Ahora y Después_

_Por: Dracul Meirs_

_999 Recetas de Sangre_

_Por: Angelica Ivanova_

_El Sol, el Crucifijo y el Ajo… Remedios Famosos_

_Por: Edmund Pillars III_

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió ignorar los libros que había visto.

"¿Padre?" llamó Narcissa con suavidad.

"Entren a la luz" ordenó una fuerte voz.

Draco apretó fuertemente sus dientes. Odiaba ser mandado. Estaba tentado a sacar la varita e iluminar el cuarto, pero sabía perfectamente que eso le molestaría demasiado al viejo. Recordando su situación actual, obedientemente dio tres pasos con su madre al lado sólo para ver la cara de su abuelo frente a ellos.

Estaba sentado en un sofá que parecía cómodo. Su cabello negro estaba a la altura de la barbilla sostenido cuidadosamente tras su oreja, sus negros ojos de halcón tenían una mirada fija y calculadoramente fría. De alguna manera, Draco no podía creer que ese hombre fuera abuelo, SU abuelo en este caso. Se suponía que los abuelos deberían ser pequeños y reumáticos. Se suponía que deberían de oler a ungüento o cualquier otro bálsamo apestoso que usaran, pero este… ESTE hombre estaba poniendo a los abuelos en un mal término.

"¿Es ese el muchacho, Narcissa?"

"Sí, padre" respondió.

"¿Cuantos años tiene?"

"Draco acaba de cumplir 22 el mes pasado, padre"

Vladimir Malfoy se paró y caminó hacia él. Él era tan alto como Draco, parados medían 6 pies y 2 pulgadas (1.87mts aprox.). Se paró a un brazo de distancia, sus ojos se nivelaban con los de Draco. Draco miró fijamente tras él, guardando silencio.

"He oído todo lo que pasó, muchacho" dijo.

Draco asintió. "Algo muy desafortunado, abuelo" dijo neutralmente.

Vladimir se volteó y caminó hacia su mesita de noche. Agarró un cigarro, la única cosa muggle en el cuarto, y lo puso en su boca. Después se volvió hacia Draco "¿Tienes lumbre, muchacho?" ladró.

Narcissa codeó a su hijo. Draco apretó los dientes tomando su varita del bolsillo. Caminó hacia el abuelo y susurró.

"_Ignus_"

Inmediatamente de la punta de su varita salió una pequeña flama. Después de eso Draco acerco la varita a su abuelo.

Encendió el cigarro y comenzó a inhalar. "No sabes de lo que te pierdes, muchacho. Esto es la mejor cosa muggle que hay" agregó, exhalando una nube de humo en su cara.

Draco hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no toser. Vladimir rió en silencio y se paseó por el cuarto, la tela pesada de su capa se arrastraba tras él.

"Es bueno que no te hayas unido con Riddle" comenzó el viejo.

"No tengo intención alguna para participar en las cosas que haga mi padre" contestó Draco concisamente. Con eso, Narcissa jadeó y vio temerosa al anciano.

"¡Draco¡Él es tu padre¡Podrías por lo menos respetar su muerte--!"

"Está bien, Narcissa" la interrumpió el anciano. Después se volvió hacia Draco, sonrió sin humor. "Yo tampoco puedo creer que ese desgraciado sea mi hijo"

Draco asintió.

"Sin embargo, tú también estás siendo desgraciado"

Draco no replicó. Vladimir aclaró su garganta. "¿Cuándo planeas instalarte, muchacho?"

Esta vez Draco frunció el ceño. "No entiendo, abuelo" respondió sinceramente.

Vladimir asintió. "Déjame ponértelo de la siguiente manera" comenzó. "Lucius, mi desgraciado hijo, gastó la mayor parte de la fortuna de la familia, supongo, en la campaña esa de Riddle ¿Cierto?"

Draco asintió, su cara se puso pálida del coraje al recordar eso. ¡Por su padre estaba ahí, cara a cara con ese-ese-viejo pajarraco!

"Y él no te deje un sólo centavo para sobrevivir ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

"Sí, abuelo" dijo Draco, tragando con dificultad. "_¿Es así como se siente ser un Weasley?_" pensó inconcientemente.

Al momento siguiente, Vladimir rió como si hubiese leído su mente. "¡No te estás haciendo pobre, muchacho¡Si es eso lo que estás pensando!" se paró. Después, comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio. Con un sutil movimiento de sus manos, abrió el cajón y sacó varios pergaminos de un color amarillento. Los lanzó a la mesa, inhalando.

"Temía que pasará esto" comenzó, después de haber exhalado una nube de humo de sus inexpresivos labios. "Lucius siempre estaba interesado en las Artes Oscuras, yo sabía que esto podía pasar"

Draco sólo alzó un poco la cabeza y no dijo nada. Narcissa, al contrario, se colocó a lado de su hijo. Draco apenas podía notar el leve miedo y nerviosismo de su madre. ¿Qué eran esos papeles¿Documentos que declaraban su ruina total sin ninguna pensión¿Documentos donde Vladimir Malfoy declaraba hacerse cargo de todo? Pero¿Podrían existir ese tipo de documentos?

Suspiró profundamente. Su abuelo pudo haber sido mitad-vampiro, sí. Él pudo haber hecho alguna que otra mierda a los magos y a los muggles anteriormente, sí. Pero Draco sabía una cosa: Vladimir Malfoy jamás invertiría dinero en algo que, según pensaba, no era digo de él… y eso incluía al Señor Oscuro. Con eso, el coraje lo volvió a embestir en una gran ola de emociones. Maldecía a su padre por haberlos puesto en una situación como esa. Miró a su madre momentáneamente y contuvo el impulso de abrazarla fuertemente para mitigar así el dolor. Pero no iba a bajar la guardia ante ese viejo hombre. Los Malfoy no hacían eso.

"Él fue un idiota al entrar en las fuerzas de Riddle, digo" su abuelo continuó. "Porque, conocí a es hombre cuando todavía estábamos en Hogwarts. Era un desgraciado."

Draco seguía callado, pensaba furiosamente que iba a hacer después de esa conversación. Por supuesto, él tendría que cuidar a su madre. Era su deber. ¿Tendría que trabajar? Talvez podía enseñar en Hogwarts. Sacudió la cabeza. No, no podría. Casi todo el personal de Hogwarts lo odiaba por sus acciones pasadas aunque era bien sabido que, finalmente, no se había unido en las filas del Seños Oscuro. O quizás podría pedir ayuda a alguno de los amigos o compañeros de su padre o lo que fuera. -_Crabbe y Goyle_– No, incluso ellos lo odiaban. Después de desaparecer durante la guerra, no dando su apoyo al Señor Oscuro, estaba seguro que al topárselos lo matarían sin represalias.

"Ahora" dijo su abuelo, mirando hacia arriba "Tengo aquí los papeles que indican que yo, Vladimir Malfoy II, poseo una suma extensa de dinero que asciende a 95 millones de galeones y un total de 167 millones de galeones en propiedades. Declarando que todo eso pasará a manos de mi nieto, Draco Edward Malfoy en su vigésimo primer cumpleaños"

"Padre--" comenzó Narcissa pero Vladimir no dejo que siguiera, manteniéndola en silenció. Draco casi cae al sentir como sus rodillas flaqueaban. Él no sabía que tan rico era el viejo hombre… bueno, no hasta ese momento. ¡¿Un total de 262 millones de galeones¡Eso era mucho dinero¡Realmente MUCHO dinero¡Sobreviviría después de todo¡Ni siquiera necesitaba trabajar¡Y él ya tenía veintidós años! Entonces eso significaba--

"Sin embargo" dijo su abuelo alzando la voz. "He cambiado mi decisión"

La cara de Draco se volvió fría después de ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de su abuelo. Era una sonrisa que decía "¡Hice algo genial!" tomó toda la voluntad que poseía para no dar un puñetazo contra la cara de su abuelo.

"¡No me mires así, muchacho¡De cualquier forma tendrás tu fortuna!" dijo el hombre viejo. "Pero he puesto algunas condiciones después de ver como eras. No podría dejar una gran cantidad de dinero a alguien que es estúpido ¿No crees¿Qué tan bueno sería dejarle esto a alguien que solamente lo gastará, eh?"

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntó Draco, con una voz duramente fría.

Vladimir sonrió arrogantemente. Se levantó y caminó hacia Draco. "Mujeres" le dijo.

Draco suspiró profundamente.

"Vino" agregó su abuelo.

La respiración de Draco comenzó a variar.

"Y cualquier cosa que pienses te divertirá"

"La citación cambia completamente" Draco contestó furioso pero con una agradable calma. "He cambiado y si no lo tengo, lo obtendré. No tengo otra opción"

Con eso, Vladimir rió fuertemente. Los azules ojos de Narcissa pasaron de la cara enojada de su hijo a la cara jovial de su suegro. Sabía perfectamente que a su hijo no le gustaba nada que se burlasen de él. Narcissa rogó silenciosamente que su hijo pudiera aguantar un poco más su mal genio.

"Supongo que no" dijo su abuelo "Entonces, creo vas a cambiar de opinión. En seguida lo veremos"

"Las condiciones, abuelo" dijo Draco impacientemente.

Vladimir soltó una sonrisa, una sonrisa ambiciosa. "Oh, las condiciones ¿eh?" preguntó. "Realmente, solo tengo una condición, muchacho"

Draco seguía callado. La sonrisa de Vladimir se ensancho, como la de un gato dispuesto a matar.

"Para heredar mis pertenencias, tu muchacho debes tener una vida decente" le contestó.

"¿Qué es lo que exactamente intenta conseguir?" le exigió "¡Deje de hablar en códigos, no tengo tiempo para esas cosas!" agregó impaciente.

Su abuelo rió entre dientes y como toda respuesta le tendió un pergamino. Draco le arrebató el agrietado papel, sus ojos escaneaban el contenido. El viejo hombre lo miraba con diversión mientras los ojos de Draco se habrían más a cada segundo.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Draco lanzando después una maldición. "¡Definitivamente NO lo haré!"

"Draco--" abogó Narcissa, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

"Es la única condición, muchacho. Tómalo o déjalo"

Draco pensó inmediatamente en su madre, no podía dejarla sin nada. Hay divorcios de todos modos. ¡Sí, eso podría servir! Y Pansy… ella estaría feliz si le proponía un negocio y más si había mucho dinero de por medio pero, Pansy no estaba dispuesta a un matrimonio. Eso haría las cosas un poco más complicadas.

Entonces puso las manos sobre su cráneo como si hubiera tenido un repentino dolor de cabeza. Oh, a Lindsay no le iba a gustar la idea. A Eliza tampoco, menos a Jazmine ni a--

"¡Ah, y no pienses casarte con alguna de tus zorras, muchacho¡Especialmente con aquella desgraciada muchacha, Parkinson!" raspó el viejo hombre.

En el momento los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron peligrosamente. "No veo porque no" contestó con una calma fingida. "Me casaré con quien yo desee casarme. No veo cual sea su problema"

"Es mi problema porque vivirán con mi dinero" contestó pesadamente Vladimir. "Consíguete a una muchacha agradable, decente, muchacho. Alguien con carácter y buena moral. Alguien de quien me sienta orgulloso. Alguien a quien aprobaría"

"¿Entonces porque no la consigue usted y se casan?" escupió Draco agriamente.

"Draco--" comenzó Narcissa.

"Oh, me siento alagado al saber que piensas que yo, con esta vejez, podría engancharme en esa tradición. Al noviazgo, quiero decir. Pero te aseguro, que ya se me pasó la edad para casarme muchacho" le contestó su abuelo deliberadamente. Draco apretó sus nudillos, su respiración se volvió pesada tratando de controlar su carácter. "Anda, ve y consíguete a alguien como tu madre" dijo Vladimir pasando sus ojos hacia Narcissa. "Hermosa y especial. Tú merecías más que a ese desgraciado de mi hijo, Narcissa"

"Mi madre es una santa. Nadie se compara a ella ¿Qué quiere que haga¿Casarme o hacerme un santo¿O una monja?" dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

Vladimir encogió los hombros. "Ya pensarás en algo, estoy seguro. Mientras tanto ¡Fuera! Necesito estar solo"

"Con gusto" gruño Draco ácidamente mientras le lanzaba el pergamino a su abuelo. Después dio media vuelta y comenzó su camino apresuradamente para salir de la habitación con su madre siguiéndolo. Una vez fuera, Narcissa paró y sostuvo el brazo de su hijo. Draco volteó hacia ella, sus cejas se levantaron por la confusión.

"¿Qué fue eso?" le preguntó suavemente.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que dijiste allá"

Draco se quedó sin habla y mordió su labio inferior como lo hacía de pequeño. "Sí, madre" contestó con suavidad. Entonces sonrió tristemente. "Nadie se compara a ti. A decir verdad, no entiendo porque te casaste con mi padre. El era tan--"

Narcissa sacudió la cabeza. "Si no lo hubiera hecho, tú no estarías aquí"

Draco suspiró y pasó la mano por su cabello. "Esta es la amarga realidad, madre"

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Draco. Lo entenderé. Quiero que seas feliz, hijo. Saldremos adelante, de alguna u otra forma"

Draco sacudió su cabeza negativamente como única respuesta y continúo caminando. Él no quería ser como su padre. Lucius Malfoy no había traído más que dolor y tristeza a su dulce madre. Y ahora que estaba muerto, nada ni nadie podía quitarle el derecho de tratar a su madre con toda la dulzura y amabilidad que siempre quiso. Talvez no podía demostrárselo verbal o físicamente, pero por lo menos haría esa maldita condición--

"¿Me cuidarías esto por un minuto, cariño?" dijo Narcissa, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Draco asintió y distraídamente extendió su mano. Narcissa le dio un rollo de pergamino y se acomodó la túnica. Sus ojos vieron el papel inconcientemente.

"¿Te trajiste esto?" le preguntó frunciendo el ceño y viendo las resaltadas letras del diario 'El Profeta'.

Narcissa mirándolo, negó con la cabeza. "No tontito, se me había olvidado que lo traía en el bolso de la túnica" le dijo. Después suspiró. "Me da tanta pena ver que cierran ese orfanato. Sólo de pensar en esos pobres niños… Con gusto les daría algo de nuestro dinero si tu padre no se lo hubiera gastado…"

Draco no contestó pues sus ojos exploraban el artículo. Al parecer el orfanato había sido construido para los niños que había quedado huérfanos después de la guerra pero estaban teniendo problemas económicos. Estaba a punto de tirarlo cuando le llamo la atención un nombre.

"Anda Draco. Llegamos tarde para cenar" apresuró su madre.

Asintió distraídamente, sus ojos no salían del papel. Entonces, tuvo una idea. Guardó el periódico en el bolsillo de su traje y sonrió. Alcanzó a su madre que ya estaba en la puerta. Todo era perfecto.

"Tiempo de pagar, Ginebra" dijo suavemente arrastrando las palabras, contento.

* * *

**N/A:** La palabra "Ignus" viene de FF VIII. Había una pintura allí que representa una llama y su nombre era Ignus. De ahí derive el concepto. 

**N/Traductora:** Bueno este ff esta traducido. Yo soy la traductora. El/la autor/a es reiko y escribe en esta misma página. Si quieren leer el original sólo búsquenlo como "Serpent's Bride".

**Dejen reviews para saber si la continuó o no please.**


	2. Un Amor Perdido

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de JKR, el ff de reiko y lo mío sólo es la traducción :D.

* * *

**La Novia de la Serpiente**

Capítulo II: Un Amor Perdido

Ginny estaba escribiendo una nota de agradecimiento a sus hermanos gemelos, apenas una semana después de poner su anuncio en el diario 'El Profeta'. Sentía que las cosas no podrían estar mejor. Pensó. Ahora que su anuncio estaba en el diario 'El Profeta', no cabía duda que atraería a nuevas donaciones y a nuevos patrocinadores. Ginny realmente sentía que vendría algo grande, tarde o temprano.

Estaba tarareando alegremente, su pluma emitía un ligero ruido al estar rasgando el papel amarillento. Odiaba usar el bolígrafo pero no podría utilizar la pluma y el tintero en frente de todos. Como solución, se conformó con un bolígrafo de tinta china el cual era más conveniente y menos sucio. Estaba a punto de escribir las últimas palabras de su carta cuando Therese, su secretaria, entró apresuradamente a su oficina muggle. Ginny levantó la vista, mirando detenidamente sus ojos.

"¿Señorita Weasley?" le llamó suavemente.

"¿Sí, Therese?"

"Hay alguien afuera que quiere verla" le contestó.

Ginny frunció el ceño ¿Quién podría ser¿Y a esta hora? Después se arregló un poco el pelo y asintió, dando su aprobación para que pasara.

"Está bien. Hazlo pasar" le contestó. Después frunció el ceño. "Por cierto ¿Es un hombre?"

"Oh sí" le contestó su secretaria. Frunció aun más el ceño cuando observó como se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisilla a su secretaria. "Definitivamente es un hombre"

Ginny asintió mientras veía como su secretaria se marchaba, sin duda alguna, para hacer pasar al invitado. Entonces decidió poner en orden su escritorio mientras esperaba al hombre. Un momento después, una voz suave la llamó. Levantó la mirada solamente para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos verdes y una enorme sonrisa ante ella.

"¿Harry?" preguntó con dificultad. "Pensé que estabas en Irlanda. Puddlemere United contra los Chudley Canons ¿No?"

Harry se adentró más, sonriendo abiertamente. "¡Hola Ginny! Y sí debería estar en Irlanda pero me tome un poco de tiempo" le dio un rápido beso en el cachete. Después bajó la mirada con timidez. "Oh, por cierto, esto es para ti" le dijo dándole un ramo de flores, rosas blancas para ser exactos.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de sorpresa y de felicidad. "Gracias" dijo y tomó las flores. Después las acerco a su nariz, inhalando su dulce olor. "Son hermosas" entonces rió entre dientes "¿No me digas que solamente viniste para llevarme a comer?"

"Bueno, normalmente lo haría pero vengo a hablar contigo" contestó Harry, sentándose en el sofá. Ginny caminó hacia su escritorio y puso las flores en un florero, reemplazando las ya marchitas, por las nuevas. "Este fue el lugar más privado en el que pensé" se encogió de hombros.

"¿De verdad?" sonrió Ginny y se volteó hacia él. "Entonces Harry" comenzó "Me alegra verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí¿Cómo esté el pequeño Nathan¿Y que hay sobre tu equipo de Quidditch?" le preguntó.

"Ah, él esta muy bien. Excelente diría yo. Y del equipo pues, Aaron está de buscador. George no está nada bien, después de que la pequeña Sylvia le machacó las piernas por accidente…" le contestó, sus ojos viajaban del, ahora limpio, escritorio hasta el decorado blanco con azul de las paredes. Ginny frunció el ceño al notar que los ojos de Harry se dirigían al estante. Ginny aclaró su garganta. Harry volteó rápidamente y sonrió.

"Sigues enseñando Historia muggle ¿Cierto?" le preguntó.

"Um, sí. Ganó mucho más con el dinero muggle. Especialmente ahora que el cambio está muy alto" le contestó.

"Sí, sí, de hecho" murmuró Harry. Después tosió. "Apenas y lo consigo, Ginny. Tu familia se acaba de hacer rica y con el problema del orfanato… ¿Por qué no vas y consigues algo de la fortuna de tu familia?"

Ginny bajó la cabeza. Eso era cierto. Los Weasley se volvieron ricos de la noche a la mañana. Esto desconcertó mucho a los siente hijos Weasley y les tomó tiempo aceptar que su madre, Molly Prewett Weasley, era realmente rica.

Molly era la hija de Moira y Anthony Prewett, ambos de un gran linaje de magos. Pero después, Molly se enamoró del pobre Weasley e insistió en casarse con él haciendo que sus padres se enojaran incluso hasta poco antes de que ella misma naciera. Debido a esto, Anthony Prewett, enojado, desconoció a Molly y nunca hizo intento alguno por volver a verla. Hasta que recientemente Anthony, después de conocer a sus siete nietos adultos, decidió hacer la paz con su única hija y con su yerno. Debido a que pronto moriría, Anthony les dejo toda su fortuna.

"Definitivamente no puedo hacer eso, Harry" contestó Ginny "Ese dinero es de mis padres. Después de todos los sacrificios que hicieron para que pudiéramos estudiar, no creo que sea justo que pedirles dinero para salir adelante con nuestros trabajos" luego sonrió. "Oh y gracias por las donaciones Harry. Realmente significan mucho para mí"

Harry sonrió "No es nada, de verdad" le contestó.

Finalmente Ginny se sentó a lado de Harry "¿Y como están Ron y Hermione?"

"Oh, ellos esta muy bien" contestó Harry. "Apuesto a que han de estar demasiado aburridos. El ser Auror actualmente puede causar aburrición total. Después de Voldemort y todo" agregó soltando una leve carcajada.

Ginny rió nerviosamente. "Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Y que hay de la pequeña Sylvia?"

"La diablilla que los tiene ocupados mientras tanto" le respondió. Después negó lentamente con la cabeza. "Apenas y se puede con esa niña. Tiene la travesura de Ron pero también la curiosidad de Hermione. Si juntas eso solamente se puede obtener desastre, en serio. Y más ahora que ya ha demostrado magia en contra del pobre George. Será eterno mientras le llega su carta, yo digo"

Ella rió "Pienso lo mismo. Espero que Nathan no te de dolor de cabeza"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Nathan es muy reservado y muy bien portado. Probablemente porque le falta Cho. Él te hecha de menos, quiero que sepas" Ginny asintió y decidió quedarse callada. El silencio era muy incomodo, después Harry aclaró su garganta y tomo las manos de Ginny entre las suyas. Sin detenerlo, Ginny respiró profundamente y sintió un escalofrío al estar en contacto. Tenía una idea de lo que iba a pasar enseguida.

"Ginny, yo--"

"Harry, no por favor" dijo Ginny suavemente. Tomó toda la voluntad que tenía para poder decir esas palabras. Desvió la mirada para no ver la mirada de dolor de Harry.

Era sorprendente pensar que ella no lo podía ver sufriendo cuando ella sufrió mucho por él cuando se casó con Cho. Eso era una verdadera pesadilla. Cuando Harry anunció su compromiso, todo el mundo mágico lo celebró. El diario 'El Profeta', 'Corazón de Bruja', y otros tantos periódicos y revistas tomaban fotos de la feliz pareja en todos lados. En donde quiera que fuera los miraba. Era como una cachetada. Verdaderamente doloroso, muy doloroso. Conociendo que casi todo Hogwarts sabía sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, todos los días eran como Navidad para Rita Skeeter.

Pero después lo aceptó. Fue lo que la ayudo a seguir adelante. Ella no podía culparlo. No tenía derecho a estar enojada y rencorosa. Con la ayuda de sus amigas y el trabajo que le daba el orfanato, pudo olvidarse de sus sentimientos hacía Harry. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para lograr olvidar todo lo que le hacia sentir Harry, todos esos sentimientos que tuvo por él siete años… Ahora, finalmente era libre.

Pero hablando sinceramente, ella no sabía cuando ni porque había dejado de amar a Harry ¿Probablemente porque se sintió enferma y cansada de esperar tanto tiempo por él¿O simplemente porque odiaba saber que él nunca la iba a amar¿Talvez porque sabía que ya estaba casado con Cho y solamente se desenamoró? Eso era terrible. Hasta ese momento, nunca había pensado que fuera capaz de desenamorarse. Pero Harry Potter era la prueba viviente de que lo había hecho. Eso la hizo temer más a lo que seguía.

"Ginny, por favor escúchame" le dijo Harry, suplicándole. Ginny suspiró viendo de nuevo esos ojos verdes.

"Harry sé que se siente perder a Cho, perder a alguien que amas y--"

"Eso es el pasado, Ginny" contestó Harry. "Es verdad, estaba enojado y me dolió que Cho se muriera después de dar a luz. Incluso pensé que nunca podría volver a amar pero--" paró y la miró tiernamente. "¿Qué si te digo que me he-- que me he enamorado de ti, Ginny?"

Ginny lo miró como si estuviera enfermo. Inconcientemente bajó sus ojos hasta sus fuertes hombros, desarrollados durante años por el Quidditch. Se mordió el labio inferior y siguió bajando su vista hasta llegar a su pecho y nuevamente subió su mirada para ver su cara.

¿Harry potter enamorado de ella¿Pero por qué ella-- no sentía lo mismo? Nada de nada. Estaba sorprendida, sí. ¿Pero por qué no se sentía feliz¿O emocionada¿No había esperado esas palabras desde que lo vio por primera vez en la plataforma 9 ¾¿Por qué tenía que decirlas ahora? Ahora que era demasiado tarde…

"Ginny, yo--"

"Harry, por favor--"

"Sé que no he sido justo estos últimos años. Sé que te he lastimado por lo menos una docena de veces y en realidad quisiera golpearme por eso. Pero no-- no puedo parar lo que estoy sintiendo. Después de todos estos años, apenas--"

Ginny mordió su labio. "Harry, sabes que esto complicará las cosas"

Harry asintió. "Lo sé, pero estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias"

Ginny negó con su cabeza "No es fácil" respondió. "Es verdad que hemos estado saliendo pero yo--" paró al sentir sus dedos sobre su mejilla. Cerró los ojos por un momento. _'¿Por qué tienes que decir esto ahora¿O hacer esto?'_ pensó.

"No sé lo que quiero… aún" continúo.

Harry suspiró y puso sus dedos en su barbilla. "Apenas y puedo creer porque, después de tantos años…" le dijo poniendo su cara frente a frente "Es como si te estuviera viendo por primera vez" le susurró suavemente, su ojos verdes mostraban una mirada profunda detrás de sus lentes.

Ginny se puso demasiado nerviosa cuando vio como Harry se acercaba poco a poco. Sin pensarlo, ella se alejó.

"¿Ginny?" le llamó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

"Harry, no podemos" le dijo. Se sorprendió al sentir que respiraba con dificultad. Es cierto que se habían besado antes pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía que era-- incorrecto en esta ocasión? Algo muy, muy malo. "No-- puedo"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Harry con un tono de dolor. "¿Hay otro?" preguntó pensando en esa posibilidad. Seguramente era eso, Ginny era una mujer muy hermosa y todo. Con su flamante pelo rojo y su pequeña, delicada figura, Harry estaba seguro que casi nadie, magos y muggles por igual, olvidó incluirla en sus fantasías más salvajes. Otra cosa que la hacia encantadora era que Ginny tenía una bondad de la que cualquier hombre se enamoraría. El nunca pensó que ella se transformaría en esa hermosa mujer con un espíritu tan puro y libre. No era solamente su cuerpo lo que le atraía, sino también sus sentimientos. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo…

"En verdad no puedo. Lo siento" le respondió. Escuchó como Harry suspiraba. Ella cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza contra el hombro de Harry. Era verdaderamente increíble como algo tan simple la dejara tan débil. "No quisiera darte falsas esperanzas ni promesas vacías. Mereces más que eso" le dijo suavemente. Aparte de que Ron la mataría si lastimaba a su mejor amigo, Ginny no quiso hacer algo de lo que no estaría segura al cien por ciento. No quería lastimar a alguien, menos a Harry.

"Lo siento, Ginny" susurró Harry.

"Yo lo siento más" susurró Ginny después.

Harry rió entre dientes "No, soy yo quien debería sentirlo" le dijo, moviendo la cabeza. Levantó su cabeza y beso su frente. "¿Pero, me prometes que lo vas a pensar?"

En ese momento Ginny sonrió débilmente "Te lo prometo" le contestó.

Harry sonrió. "Gracias" le dijo. Entonces soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Pero esto no significa que te escaparás de mí tan fácilmente, Ginny" agregó, poniéndose de pie.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le preguntó después de pararse, vio como Harry se dirigía a la puerta. Harry giró y la afrontó.

"En términos comunes" comenzó, ajustándose los lentes. "Esperare sin importar el tiempo que sea necesario" agregó casualmente.

"¿Lo harás?" Ginny preguntó desconcertada "¿Por qué?"

Esta vez Harry rió y caminó hasta ella. "Porque te amo" le contestó pellizcándole cariñosamente la nariz. "Cometí un error al dejarte ir anteriormente pero no volveré a cometerlo"

Ginny se quedo callada después de escuchar eso. No sabía que decir. Harry sonrió bajando su mano. "No te preocupes, no tienes porque decir algo" le dijo, sintiendo su incomodidad. Dio media vuelta y siguió el camino hacia la salida. "Mientras tanto ¿Por qué no vamos a tu apartamento? Estoy seguro que podemos trabajar ahí" le dijo. "Sería agradable darle a Nathan una pelirroja hermana y linda para jugar ¿No crees?" Ginny frunció el ceño.

"¡Harry!"

"Sólo estaba bromeando, sólo estaba bromeando" le dijo rápidamente. "Estoy seguro de que no me prohibirás la entrada a tu casa ¿O sí? Son casi las cinco"

Ginny parecía insegura pero después curvó una pequeña sonrisa. Podía sentir como Harry quería quitarse la tan odiada torpeza. Mordió su labio inferior y lo miró fijamente. Harry alzó su mano. "Lo prometo, ningún negocio gracioso"

Con eso, Ginny rió. "Okay, Okay. Déjame ir por mis cosas" le contestó y camino hasta su silla. Abrió el último cajón y tomó su bolso. "¿Has ido al restaurante mexicano de enfrente?" le preguntó mientras se ponía su abrigo.

"No, aún no" contestó Harry abriéndole la puerta. "¿Quieres ir?"

"Como sea" respondió Ginny caminando a lado de Harry. "Tengo hambre"

Harry rió. "¿No odiabas la comida con picante?" le preguntó.

Ginny sonrió levemente "Sí, pero tengo hambre y en este momento no me importa si como unos calientes y picantes burritos" agregó mientras cerraba la oficina con el brazo de Harry ligeramente encima de sus hombros.

* * *

Eran casi las ocho cuando Ginny y Harry se separaron. Harry insistía en ir al cine pero Ginny lo rechazó agradeciéndole la invitación. Y ahora estaba parada enfrente de su departamento, buscando desesperadamente las llaves. Fue un gran alivió el que Harry no haya insistido en acompañarla. Considerando la situación, Ginny no estaba segura de lo que un departamento levemente iluminado los animaría a hacer. 

"¿Dónde están?" silbó ácidamente. "Estúpidas cosas muggles" apretó sus dientes con impaciencia y estaba a punto de usar su varita cuando una lechuza se paró repentinamente en su hombro.

"¿Qu-?" comenzó Ginny al mismo tiempo que la lechuza pellizcaba suavemente su oído para que le prestara atención. "¿De quien eres, pequeña?" la lechuza gorjeó ligeramente mientras Ginny le acariciaba el emplumado cuello. Los animales, así como los niños, eran su debilidad.

Entonces la lechuza extendió su pata como toda respuesta. Ginny frunció el ceño al ver que había una nota atada. "¿De quien es?" preguntó mientras cuidadosamente tomaba el enrollado pergamino. Entonces para su sorpresa, la lechuza voló sin pedir knuts ni siquiera dulces.

"Que extraño" murmuró mientras observaba cuidadosamente el pergamino. Tenía el color común para un mago. Amarillento. Estaba atado cuidadosamente con una cinta plateada. La única diferencia era, el olor del papel. Olía fuertemente a algo que ella conocía… a alguien…

Sacudió esos absurdos pensamientos, entonces Ginny decidió terminar con el misterio y desató la cinta. Desenrolló el pergamino, soltó un leve grito de asombro al ver que una línea con una aseada y perfecta letra de color verde brillante aparecía lentamente en el papel.

_Me da gusto volver a verte, Ginebra_

"¿Qué sig--?" comenzó examinando al mismo tiempo la carta "Al parecer sólo tiene una oración" supuso. Frunció el ceño. ¿Sería esto una broma? Probablemente una más de Fred y George. Estaba apunto de tirar el papel cuando sus ojos captaron algo.

"El signo de una serpiente" murmuró al ver el diseño de una pequeña serpiente justo debajo de la oración. En el modelo, Ginny estaba segura que representaba algo, un escudo o unas insignias, algo así. Pero quien pudo-- Ginny paró y una idea le golpeó la cabeza.

"No puede ser--" las palabras apenas estaban saliendo de sus labios cuando sintió otra presencia en el pasillo, estaba parada justo atrás de ella. Lentamente dio media vuelta sólo para ver un par de fríos ojos grises que la miraban atentamente.

"Hola, Ginebra"

* * *

**N/A/T:** Bueno pues mil gracias por los reviews. ¡Wow no pensé que fueran tantos :D¡Mil, mil gracias de verdad! 

**N/T:** ¡Bueno es su regalo de Navidad :D, la verdad no está muy largo pero wow ya se encontraron¡El siguente capítulo está emocionante¡Felices Fiestas!

A las personas que dejaron sus reviews y no les puedo contestar por aquí ¡Mil gracias también! Los invito a que sigan dejando sus reviews :D.

**No se les olvide dar clic en _Go_ please ¡Entre más reviews, más pronto la actualización :D!**


	3. La Propuesta

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de JKR, el ff de reiko y lo mío sólo es la traducción :D.

* * *

**La Novia de la Serpiente**

Capítulo III: La Propuesta

"Hola, Ginebra"

Ginny miró fijamente al hombre que estaba enfrente de ella. Con su gran altura, podía sentir como se bañaba de su esencia.

"¿Draco?" chilló.

Draco levantó una ceja al oír su nombre de esos labios. Sus ojos estudiaron su pequeña cara. Era la misma cara dulce de la Weasley de hace 5 años. Tenía su pelirroja melena atada en una cola tan floja que le salían algunos mechones haciendo resaltar su cara, grandes ojos color café, la pequeña nariz femenina, las mismas pecosas mejillas, los suaves y brillantes labios rosados que había besado anteriormente… Pero detrás de toda la dulzura, había pasión en sus ojos marrones. Una pasión que jamás había visto en otra mujer. "Es bueno que me recuerdes, Weasley" le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Ginny lo observo atentamente, no sabía que decir. Draco Malfoy… Después de cinco años… Rápidamente recordó todo.

"_Es una deuda mágica, lo sabes. Nos volveremos a ver, Ginebra." _

Negó lentamente con la cabeza. ¡No podía hablar en serio¿O sí¡Ya habían pasado cinco años! Cinco largos y felices años de no verlo… de no ver ni siquiera su sombra.

"_Alohomora"_

El pequeño clic que hizo la cerradura sacó a Ginny de sus pensamientos. Miró a Draco y frunció el ceño. "Se supone que no debes hacer magia aquí, Malfoy" le dijo arrogantemente, señalando su varita.

Draco se encogió de hombros y entró al departamento. "¿No entras?" le preguntó suavemente.

Ginny abrió la boca de coraje, desconcertada. ¡Era algo increíble! Pensó. Estoy soñando… Es una pesadilla… Se convenció.

"Como quieras" dijo Draco, dejándola sola. "_Lumos_"

"La luz se enciende con el interruptor, imbécil" le dijo agriamente. Buscó el interruptor en la pared. Lo aplanó e inmediatamente el cuarto se baño en luz. "Realmente no me gusta que entres sin permiso" comenzó mientras Draco entraba a la sala. "¿Te irás?" agregó con repugnancia.

Draco subió la mirada. "¿Es como le das la bienvenida a un viejo compañero, Weasley?" le preguntó sonriendo satisfactoriamente, observando cada parte del limpio departamento. Había un cómodo sofá de color blanco con una mesa pequeña a lado con un-- como era que le llamaban-- ¿teléfono? Sacudió la cabeza internamente. ¿Cómo podía incluso pensar en vivir en un departamento completamente muggle? Aclaró su garganta y continuó. "Claro que, podría usar la palabra amigo pero tal como lo recuerdo, tú--" paró para buscar una palabra apropiada. Esta vez, Ginny decidió ayudarlo.

"¿Te desprecio?" le preguntó con veneno en sus palabras. "Oh sí, te desprecio, así que ¿Por qué no te vas ya? Por favor"

Entonces Draco se acerco a ella lentamente, con los ojos levemente entrecerrados. Ginny retrocedía, su respiración se volvió entrecortada cuando él se paró sólo a unos centímetros de ella. Cerró los ojos mientras olía la suave colonia de Draco.

"¿Asustada, pequeña Weasley?" le preguntó. Ginny abrió los ojos al oír su suave y peligrosa voz, tan suave como si fuera una caricia. Bajó la mirada hacia sus labios. Inconscientemente, recordó su sabor y para su horror se encontró mojándose sus propios labios.

Draco sonrió de lado al ver como su lengua mojaba sensualmente sus labios. "¿O me extrañaste?" le preguntó.

Esta vez, Ginny frunció el ceño y se alejó. "No te ilusiones, Malfoy" le dijo rencorosamente. Lo afrontó, sus ojos brillaron. "He vivido los cinco años más felices de mi vida al no verte, y desgraciadamente, has arruinado todo"

Draco, en vez de contestar, la observó detenidamente con sus ojos grises. Bueno, tenía que admitir, los años le habían favorecido y la habían convertido en una hermosa mujer. Usaba ropa muggle: una blusa blanca de manga larga metida en un pantalón negro, botas muggles de tacón alto, o zapatos, o como se les llamaran. En todo, hasta en la ropa muggle, lucía fuerte y hermosa, hasta dominante. Se maravilló al pensar lo que esa blusa escondía. No pasó por alto lo incitante que eran esas deliciosas curvas.

Ginny, al ver la mirada de Draco, aclaró su garganta. "¿Qué?" gruñó. Podía sentir como la sangre subía a sus mejillas por la mirada de Draco. Era una mirada de-- deseo y de algo más, algo apasionado e intenso. Ella no podía estar equivocada después de haber visto como la observaba de arriba abajo. Y lo odió. No lo iba a favorecer de ninguna manera. Pero entonces¿Por qué también sentía… emoción?

"Nada" le contestó sacudiendo la cabeza. Desvió la mirada para no seguir con los pensamientos traviesos que rondaban por su cabeza.

"Estoy cansada y me quiero dormir" comenzó Ginny con hostilidad. "Entonces, por lo que sea que viniste aquí--"

"Estoy aquí para que me pagues" la interrumpió.

"¿Qué?"

Draco tiro una leve carcajada "No es sorprendente, después de cinco años, puedo obligarte pequeña comadreja" Ginny guardó silencio y esperó a que continuara. Draco aclaró su garganta.

"Me debes, Weasley" le dijo finalmente.

"¿Y¿Qué quieres?" le preguntó rencorosamente.

"Quiero que me pagues"

A Ginny se le cayó la quijada. Una deuda mágica… por supuesto que la podía obligar. Era magia antigua. Creó un enlace entre ellos. Lo miró con inquietud. ¿Qué querría a cambio? Tragó con dificultad, pensando en la manera que la había visto hace unos minutos. Pero entonces ella no tenía otra opción. Uno no podía elegir como ni cuando dar el favor, eso era un hecho. Bueno… a no ser que ella se defendiera. Pero viendo las circunstancias… era una batalla perdida.

"Entonces ¿Cómo-- puedo pagártelo?" le preguntó desesperada intentando mantener su voz normal. Lo miró directamente a los ojos para no mostrar su miedo.

"Cásate conmigo" le dijo simplemente.

La inquietud de Ginny se volvió desconcierto al escuchar esas palabras. "¿Qué?" le exigió. ¿Escuchó bien¿Estaba demente?

"Cásate conmigo" le repitió. "Para conseguir lo que me corresponde de los Malfoy, necesito estar casado. Es la condición del testamento, claro, sino no estaría aquí" agregó.

"¡NO!" le contestó decididamente. "Estas loco, no lo haré. Pídeme otro favor, si quieres que te pague" continuó cínicamente. Entonces frunció el ceño cuando vio la sonrisa de Draco. "¿Qué es tan divertido? Aunque te deba algo, aunque me hayas salvado la vida hace cinco años ¡No me casaré contigo! Simplemente no--"

"Estaría heredando alrededor de 200 millones de galeones, Weasley" dijo suavemente.

"Bien por ti. Ahora ¿Podrías irte por favor?"

Pero Draco no se movió. "Considéralo como una propuesta de negocios" le dijo. "Piensa en como le ayudarías al orfanato. Piensa en esos niños. Esos niños que tanto amas"

Ginny se quedó estática. ¿Estaba queriendo decir que estaba dispuesto a compartir su fortuna si se casaba con él¿Por qué haría eso? Bueno, sí, no podía negar que eso ayudaría demasiado al orfanato. Incluso con sólo un cuarto de ese dinero sería más que suficiente…

"¿Por qué yo?" las palabras le salieron sin pensarlas. Lentamente se fue alejando. "¿Cómo sabías del orfanato?"

"El Profeta" contestó tranquilamente, avanzando hacia ella. "En cuanto a tu primera pregunta, tú eres de las personas que mi abuelo aprobaría. Alguien agradable. Alguien de quien él puede estar orgulloso. Esas son sus palabras, por supuesto"

"¿O probablemente no tienes más opciones, cierto?" le dijo brutalmente. "¿Qué pasó Malfoy¿No puedes encontrar una novia? No es sorprendente ¿O sí?"

Draco sonrió "Piensa lo que quieras" dijo arrastrando las palabras y acercándose hasta atraparla en la pared. "Sólo di sí o no, Weasley" le susurró.

Ginny cerró lo ojos ante la sensación de su respiración en su mejilla. "¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" preguntó, su voz salió entrecortada. "Hiciste de mi vida un infierno. En la escuela… eras tan insoportable, tan despreciable, tan--" los recuerdos la inundaron…

_Caminaba sin rumbo en el pasillo, pensando en cosas sin importancia cuando de repente sintió como su falda se levantaba junto con su uniforme. Se volteó y vio a Draco y a sus imbéciles compañeros riéndose. _

"Cásate conmigo, Ginebra" le dijo, acariciándole la mejilla con su nariz, dejándola muda.

_Era el día de San Valentín y por primera vez en su vida, le habían dado una rosa. Iba corriendo hacía clase de pociones cuando repentinamente se topó con él. Sus cosas se cayeron al suelo junto con la rosa. Rió cruelmente y la pisó… destrozándola…_

"Sólo di _sí_"

Ginny respiraba entrecortadamente y odió el placer que sentía de arriba a abajo en su espina dorsal. Sentía el leve movimiento de sus labios en su cuello.

"Cásate conmigo…" dijo Draco poniendo su cara frente a frente. Entonces sin previo aviso, la besó para endulzar el trato.

Ginny le correspondió de mala gana. Se estremeció al sentir inmediatamente su lengua dentro de su boca, sus manos bajaban de su cintura, juntándose más con él sintiendo el contacto de sus cálidos cuerpos. No pensaba, sentía un gran placer y soltó un leve gemido. ¡Por Dios¡Jamás había sentido eso con Harry!

"¿Qué dices ahora, Ginebra?" preguntó Draco sin despegarse de sus labios.

"Sí" dijo entrecortadamente mientras Draco viajaba por su cuello "Sí, sí"

Entonces para su sorpresa, se detuvo. Ginny casi gritó después de sentir como se separaban, tragándose las protestas.

"Sabia opción" le dijo, sonriendo perezosamente. Sus ojos vieron como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. "¿Eso produce que las mujeres se sonrojen?" se encontró preguntándose a si mismo.

Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron. ¡Apenas podía creer que ella había dicho eso¡Apenas podía creer que había aceptado casarse con él¡Estuvo de acuerdo sólo por unos millones de galeones y un caliente, ardiente beso! La sensación empeoró cuando su mente le confirmó lo que había dicho. Pero entonces ya no podía hacer nada. Se mordió el labio para no gritar. ¿Qué dirían sus padres cuando se enteraran que se iba a casar con un Malfoy?

"Por supuesto, cumpliré mi parte del negocio" dijo tranquilamente. "Un millón de galeones serán depositados inmediatamente a tu cuenta de Gringotts como adelanto. Habrá un contrato claro y--"

"¿Incluye niños?" se encontró preguntando.

Draco se detuvo y la miró momentáneamente. "No, afortunadamente no" contestó finalmente. "Tendrás 30 millones de galeones después de divorciarnos y--"

"70" exigió. Ya la había comprado, de todas formas, ahora haría todo lo posible por sacarle el mayor provecho.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron. ¡Esta chica era astuta! "50" dijo firmemente.

"70, última oferta" insistió. Draco suspiró, poniendo sus manos sobre su fino cabello.

"Entonces ¿Cerramos el trato?" preguntó dulcemente. Draco asintió, Ginny sonrió. "Trato hecho"

"Bueno" dijo Draco, asintió para si mismo. "Entonces supongo que pasarás mucho tiempo conmigo y--"

"¿No incluye dormir en la misma habitación, verdad?" preguntó. Bueno, después de todo, tener hijos estaba fuera del trato entonces no veía la necesidad de compartir la cama. El sólo pensarlo la ponía enferma. ¿Compartir su cama con Malfoy¡De ninguna manera! Su cerebro gritó, pero entonces ¿Por qué su cuerpo estaba en desacuerdo? _¡Maldito!_ Pensó rencorosamente.

Draco apretó sus labios como si intentara no reír. La miró como si leyera sus pensamientos. "¿Quisieras?" preguntó con esa suave, acariciante voz de antes. "Podemos tomar las disposiciones apropiadas" agregó significativamente.

"Oh, deja de estar bromeando" le gritó indignada. "Claro que quiero habitaciones separadas"

"¿Segura?" pregunto, sonriendo de medio lado. "¿Y por qué no te creo?"

"Habitaciones separados o te quedas sin esposa, Malfoy" le dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Okay, okay, si eso es lo que quieres. ¡Habitaciones separadas!" dijo, poniendo las manos arriba como muestra de rendimiento. Pero sonrió internamente. _'Veremos cuanto tiempo aguanta, Señorita Weasley'_ pensó silenciosamente, recordando los gemidos de placer de hace unos minutos. Después de probarla por segunda vez, no cabía duda que Draco no dejaría que durmiera en otra parte la noche de bodas.

"Dame un mes" dijo repentinamente.

Draco frunció el ceño. "¿Para que tanto? Sólo tienes que decir _sí_"

"Tengo que preparar a mis papas, especialmente a mis hermanos para esto, idiota" le silbó. Y a Harry. Pensó silenciosamente.

"Oh, sí, sí por supuesto" concordó Draco. Eso le daría demasiado tiempo para demostrarle a su abuelo que había cambiado. Tenía que probar que él y Ginebra estaban enamorados y seguramente sería el tiempo que necesitaría para probar también que había cortado con Pansy y con el resto. Vladimir Malfoy II no era tonto.

"¿Y ahora que?" preguntó Ginny "¿Algo más?"

"Te veré pronto" dijo, caminando hacia la puerta. "Arregla todo con tu familia, yo lo arreglare con la mía. Dales el tiempo que sea necesario, iré donde tus padres a pedirles formalmente tu mano"

"Parece que ya lo has planeado todo" dijo débilmente.

Draco sólo asintió y salió del departamento. "Buenas Noches, Weasley" y con eso, agitó su varita y desapareció.

Ginny cerró la puerta lentamente y se apoyo en ella, cansada. Llevó sus manos a la cara y respiró profundamente.

"¿En que me acabo de meter?" se preguntó. Entonces recordó a Harry. Había sido firme con él. Tenía todo controlado. Pero en cuanto a Draco… en cuanto a esto… por qué se sentía tan… débil, tan excesivamente impotente…

'¡Ja, deuda mágica mis calzones!' pensó. Pero, ella no tenía opción¿O sí? Suspiró. Todo estaba decidido. Desde esa noche, era oficialmente la prometida de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A/T:** ¡Nuevamente Muchas Gracias por los reviews! La verdad es un poco chico este capitulo, de hecho es el más chico pero el próximo está mucho más grande :D! Esperamos que les guste y esperamos también sus reviews :D!

**N/T:** ¡Bueno es su regalo de Año Nuevo :D ¡Felices Fiestas! La verdad si esta un poco muy chico jeje pero les aseguro que es el más corto, los que siguen estan uff largos, largos. :D!

**No se les olvide dar clic en _Go_ please ¡Entre más reviews, más pronto la actualización :D!**


	4. Cartas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de JKR, el ff de reiko y lo mío sólo es la traducción :D.

* * *

**La Novia de la Serpiente**

Capítulo IV: Cartas

"¿Qué dijiste?" exclamó Ron. Inmediatamente se paró y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la sala de los Weasley. "¡Ginny! ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Te has vuelto loca?"

"Ron--" empezó Hermione. Miraba expectante a Arthur y Molly Weasley, quienes estaban en absoluto silencio. "Ron, ¿Qué esperabas? Ellos estaban saliendo, ¿No? Es obvio que después de haber salido un tiempo él le pidiera matrimonio" le dijo. Vio a Ginny y forzó una sonrisa.

"Ah, saliendo claro. Cuando me enteré, no lo creía. ¿Y sabes que? Lo acepté porque sabía que no iban a durar. Perdón por eso Gin. Pero ahora ¿Piensan casarse?" explotó. Volteó hacia sus padres. "¿Y ustedes? Su única hija se va a casar con un bruto y--"

"¡Draco no es un bruto!" dijo Ginny forzándose a decir eso, especialmente su nombre.

"Lo es" le contestó Ron. "¿No te hizo la vida miserable en Hogwarts? Oh, ya recordé, no sólo tu vida. Mi vida, la vida de Harry, la de Hermione… ¿Y qué hay de Harry? Ese estúpido, hijo de p--"

"Eso no es justo, Ron" le respondió Ginny.

"No me importa" repeló su hermano malhumorado. Caminó hacia ella, sus ojos azules brillaban de rabia. Ginny tragó con dificultad al ver la rabia correr por la cara de su hermano. No pensó que Ron se pusiera así. "No permitiré que Malfoy se casé con mi única hermana y punto. ¡Si no me haces caso Ginny, entonces haré de su vida un verdadero infierno! Y también--"

"Ronald Weasley ¡Párale!" le gritó Hermione indignada cuando vio la cara de Ginny. Ron, después de oír la voz enojada de su esposa, cerró la boca inmediatamente. Hermione suspiró. "No es necesario que grites, despertarás a Sylvia. Y en cuanto a Ginny, por lo menos déjala ser feliz, ¿Sí?"

Los ojos azules de Ron se entrecerraron. "Oh, no seas hipócrita, Herm. Seguramente también es desagradable para ti ¿O no?" dijo con repugnancia.

Se le cayó la mandíbula. Bueno era cierto. Realmente le había costado aceptar que Ginny estuviera con Malfoy. Al igual que Ron, había tomado a la ligera su noviazgo, pensando que no sería algo serio. Pero ahora…

"Mamá, Papá" dijo suavemente Ginny volteando hacia sus padres. "Por favor digan algo"

Arthur Weasley suspiró y se quitó los lentes. Frotó su nariz con cansancio como cuando estaba presionado por cosas del Ministerio. Molly Weasley, a su vez, lo miraba intrigante.

"¿Sus intenciones son buenas?" preguntó finalmente.

Ginny pensó en el beso que se dieron la noche de la 'proposición', la manera en que la miraba… "Sí, sus intenciones son buenas" se forzó a decir, sintiéndose terriblemente mal.

"¿No tiene nada que ver con el problema financiero del orfanato?" preguntó de nuevo.

"No" mintió Ginny. Odiaba mentir, especialmente a sus padres. Pero era imposible decirles sobre el trato que había hecho con Draco. "Aunque quiera ayudarme con el orfanato, la fortuna Malfoy no es suficiente siquiera para nosotros. Bueno, si es suficiente, pero el quiere que comamos tres veces al día, ustedes me entienden" agregó. Ahora realmente quería vomitar.

"¿Olvidaste que desapareció durante la guerra?" refutó Ron. "¡Como Voldemort! Acuérdate que desapareció para estudiar Artes Oscuras en algún lugar-- oscuro. Talvez está planeando ser el siguiente Voldemort y sólo esta buscando a una-- reina o algo, ustedes saben, para engendrar a su propio demonio, a un frío y horrible pequeño. No olvides que eres una presa fácil para él. Al ser expuesta por las Artes Oscuras a tan temprana edad seguramente podrías--" se detuvo por un momento, respirando con dificultad. "Podrías estar bajo la maldición Imperios. Sí, eso es y--"

"Ron, no seas estúpido" exclamó Ginny. "Draco desapareció porque no quería ser parte de lo que fue su padre, incluyendo el lado oscuro. ¡Y no estoy bajo alguna maldición! ¡No son más que tonterías!" saltó en defensa a Draco. Realmente la hacía sentir rara estar defendiéndolo de su familia.

"¿Él te hace feliz?" preguntó su padre seriamente.

Ginny puso su mejor sonrisa de 'estamos-enamorados'. "Sí, él me ama y estoy muy enamorada de él. Será un buen esposo" contestó, sintiendo que iba a vomitar. Tragó con dificultad.

Ante esto, Arthur se paró "En ese caso, no puedo hacer otra cosa" dijo resignado.

"Que diablos--" gritó Ron.

"¡Ronald Weasley, no permitiré ese lenguaje en mi casa!" amenazó su madre. "Y menos delante de tu padre" agregó, sentándose en el sofá.

Pero en vez de disculparse, Ron se sentó enojado mientras su esposa lo miraba con desaprobación.

La cara se Ginny se iluminó "Quieres decir que ¿Lo apruebas?" preguntó.

"Tráelo dentro de quince días y ya veremos" fue lo único que dijo. "Buenas noches, me retiro"

"Buenas noches" contestaron Hermione y Ginny. Ron gruñó.

Molly Weasley besó respectivamente a Hermione y a Ginny. "Prepárate para el resto de tus hermanos, querida." Dijo. "Y relájate" agregó. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que esa boda sólo traería puro desastre. Podía imaginar la reacción de Fred y de George… y de Bill y de Charlie y de Percy… Cerró los ojos momentáneamente pensando el caos que se avecinaba.

"Lo haré" le dijo alegre. "Buenas noches, Mamá"

"Buenas noches, queridos" dijo antes de seguir a su esposo hacia el cuarto.

Cuando ya estaban solos, Hermione aclaró la garganta. Se volteó hacia Ginny, sonriendo amablemente. "Bueno Gin, esto es tan…" pausó, frunció el ceño. Ginny la miró intrigante. "Tan… inesperado" continuó. "Y-y-maravilloso, de verdad"

Ron bufó enojado. "Esto es estúpido. Me voy a la cama" Se paró y camino hacía el cuarto que ocupaba mientras estaba en casa de sus padres. Después de oír un portazo, Hermione vio a Ginny.

"Lo tienes que disculpar, Gin" comenzó, recogiéndose el cabello. "Tú sabes como lo trató Malfoy"

Ginny movió su cabeza negativamente "No te preocupes. Lo entiendo" dijo. "Sólo que no esperaba que reaccionara así" Suspiró largamente y comenzó a trenzarse el cabello con indiferencia, con la mirada perdida.

"Oh, sabes como es tu hermano" siguió Hermione con voz cansada. "Desde que éramos novios tenía la loca idea de que Harry y tú iban a terminar juntos. Fue el primero, bueno el único, en oponerse que se casara con Cho"

Ginny sólo sonrió débilmente por lo que dijo. No había sido el único en oponerse. Pensó. Se mordió el labio y largo su mirada. Deseaba decirle a Hermione su secreto. Pero luego, si ella—negó. No, absolutamente no podía decírselo. Los niños dependían de ella. Aparte ¿Qué pensaría Hermione? Además, jamás le había pedido ayuda para algo serio a Hermione.

No era común que fuera con Hermione, con su hermano, o con Harry para algo. Ni siquiera en Hogwarts. Esa fue la única razón por la que se metió en problemas en su primer año. Por eso, nadie podía culparla del todo. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban en un círculo cerrado en el que nadie más podía entrar. Era tan cerrado que, nunca pudo penetrarlo. Y eso hizo que se sintiera tan sola y fuera de lugar. Y aunque Hermione hablara con ella de banalidades o cualquier otra cosa, en sus intentos de hacerla sentir cómoda, Ginny seguía sintiéndose sola. Creciendo con seis hermanos, nadie la tomaba en serio… realmente fue difícil hacer amigos. Para todos en Hogwarts, ella era sólo Ginny, le 'hermana pequeña' de Ron. Alguien a quien tenía que proteger. Alguien a quien tenían que mimar. Casi todos los de Gryffindor la cuidaban porque era SÓLO Ginny. Y no Ginebra.

"Un centavo por cada uno de tus pensamientos"

Ginny al escuchar la repentina voz de Hermione, volteó. "¿Perdón?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño. "¿Decías algo?"

"Um, no, pero en cambio tú, estabas pensando en algo" respondió sonriendo. "¿Algún problema?"

Ginny sonrió débilmente "Sólo estaba pensando en lo que dijo Ron" respondió. "¿De verdad es terrible? Digo, lo mío con Draco"

Hermione frunció los labios pensando en una respuesta. Ginny la miraba con ansiedad. Luego de un minuto, habló. "Hasta yo me sorprendí por tu repentina decisión de casarte, Gin, para serte honesta" dijo cautelosamente. "Con todo respeto, Malfoy era un miserable bastardo contigo y con los demás, y llevan saliendo sólo un mes. ¡Sólo un mes, Ginny!"

"Lo sé" dijo, asintiendo.

"Entonces ¿Por qué tan rápido?" la interrumpió. "No podrían esperar al menos dos o tres años--"

"Yo--" empezó Ginny buscando una respuesta. "No puedo. No podemos"

Hermione se puso seria. "¿Hay un problema, Ginny?" preguntó. "Si es así, sabes que puedes contar conmigo"

Ginny la miró al momento y negó. "Solamente no podemos esperar más, supongo"

Hermione suspiró. "¿No estás embarazada, verdad?" preguntó de repente con los ojos como platos.

"¡Claro que no!" chilló Ginny. "¡Hermione!"

"¡Perdón, perdón!" dijo rápidamente. "Entonces ¿Por qué la cara larga?"

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "Nervios por la boda, supongo" dijo forzando una risilla. ¡Bueno eso era cierto! Aparte de que el solo pensamiento de casarse con Malfoy la hacía sentirse preocupada y triste, también tenía los típicos nervios por la boda y eso la hacía sentirse peor, eso era muy diferente a lo que una verdadera novia sentía. "¿Los tuviste cuando te ibas a casar con Ron?" preguntó cambiando de tema.

"Ni que lo digas" dijo, rodando los ojos. "¡Estaba totalmente nerviosa! ¡Especialmente con mi familia! ¿Sabes que son muggles, verdad? Bueno pues Ron pudo con ellos" negó con la cabeza y rió por lo bajo. "Ahora toda mi familia ama a Ron"

"¿Enserio?" dijo débilmente. ¿Podría Draco tratar de llevarse bien con su familia si supiera como tomaron la noticia? Admitió que Draco no tendría problema alguno en ganársela, excepto a Ron por supuesto. Draco podía ser encantador cuando quería. Lo que Draco quería, lo conseguía… eso estaba comprobado. Se encontró creyendo que eso era muy cierto. La noche de su propuesta era una prueba de ello "¿Y como le hizo Ron para enamorar a tu familia, Herm?" preguntó indiferente.

Al oír el nombre de Ron, de sus labios escapó una pequeña carcajada. "¿Sabes que mis padres son dentistas, no?" le dijo alegre. Ginny asintió y sonrió. "Bueno, para ganarse a mis padres, Ron uh… Oh Dios tengo prohibido decir esto… pero…" se detuvo y rió. Ginny frunció el ceño al verla demasiado feliz. Tuvo envidia. Nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz. Ella era amable y buena y carismática pero ¿Por qué nunca había sido feliz? Como futura esposa debería estar feliz, ¿No? Sólo te casas una vez… bueno técnicamente hablando, no si existen los divorcios, pero… esta sería su primera boda. ¿Por qué se sentía que sería como un funeral en vez de una boda? ¡Eso no era justo!

Hermione aclaró su garganta. "Perdón… bueno" empezó con seriedad. "Ron se hizo un hechizo de dientes-torcidos y fue con mis padres para que se los arreglaran, ya sabes sólo para ganas algunos 'puntos'" dijo, riendo nuevamente. "Sólo que cometió un error y sin siquiera saberlo ¡Se le cayeron todos los dientes!" carcajeó.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron al instante "¿Qué?" exclamó. "¡No sabía eso!" gritó riendo. Apenas podía imaginarse a Ron sin dientes. La imagen la hizo reírse aun más. Definitivamente, ¡Eso era típico de Ron! "Sabes que siempre va a salir algo mal mientras Ron use la varita" agregó sin poder resistirlo.

"Sí, y me hizo prometerle que no lo mencionara o no se casaría conmigo" respondió. "Pero pues, ahora que ya estamos casados y todo, no veo el porque no decírtelo"

"¿Y entonces que hizo?" preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

"Bueno, mis padres supieron lo que había pasado puesto que ocurrió cuando estaba en la camilla de papa, él ya había abierto la boca esperando que le arreglara los dientes y de repente se le cayeron. Supongo que eso los hizo sentirse apenados. Y la imagen era muy, pero muy chistosa" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Claro que después le hice una poción crece-dientes"

Ginny rió. "Eran una bola de locos, ¿Verdad?"

Sus ojos brillaron "Sí, se puede decir" dijo. "Harry, Ron y yo-- realmente era divertido"

Ginny bajó la mirada. "Lo era" contestó tristemente, pensando en sus aburridos días en Hogwarts. Después negó. "Y ¿Qué hacen aquí? Pensé que estaban en Irlanda con Harry" preguntó al instante.

"Ah eso. Bueno, la verdad yo no quería ir pero Ron insistió en que teníamos que ver a Harry jugar" bufó. "Pero ya lo conoces, sólo es por los Chudley Canons… enserio no le encuentro el gusto al quidditch" después se tapó la boca y volteó hacia Ginny. "Lo siento Gin, sé que jugaste quidditch, no quise decir eso, digo" agregó rápidamente.

"No te preocupes, te entiendo"

"Aunque me sorprendes" comenzó. "Eras buena cazadora en Hogwarts ¿Por qué no jugaste quidditch profesionalmente?" preguntó.

Ginny apretó los labios y frunció el ceño. "Pensé que no era realmente buena para el quidditch, eso es todo" dijo, finalmente se levantó, se estiró y bostezó, ya se había despeinado. "Creo que me iré a la cama" dijo con voz floja.

"¿Dónde dormirás?" preguntó Hermione, levantándose al mismo tiempo.

"En mi vieja habitación, supongo" contestó, subiendo las escaleras. Cuando estaba en frente de la puerta azul claro, Hermione puso suavemente una mano sobre su hombro. Ginny se detuvo y volteó hacia ella.

"¿Y que hay sobre Harry?" preguntó suavemente. "Estaban saliendo ¿No?"

Ginny frunció el ceño con la repentina pregunta "Bueno, tengo que hablar con él claro está" respondió cuidadosamente. "Pero tiene-- tiene que estar de acuerdo ¿No?"

"No tiene otra opción" dijo firme. Ginny desvió la mirada. Después de eso, Hermione aclaró la garganta.

"Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, Gin" dijo sutilmente. "No dudes en contarme tus problema ¿Okay?" agregó con suavidad.

Ginny sonrió. "Lo sé. Gracias" respondió. "Buenas noches"

Hermione asintió "Buenas noches"

Y con eso, Ginny abrió la puerta y entró. Hermione le dio una última sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando la cerró, suspiró profundamente y caminó a su pequeño escritorio.

"¿Lista para un paseo nocturno, Athena?" le preguntó a su lechuza mientras buscaba pergamino, pluma y tinta. La miró y sonrió al escuchar el débil gorjeo de su blanca lechuza. "Entonces prepárate" dijo sentándose. Extendió el pergamino y metió la pluma en el tintero. Frunció el ceño concentrándose, comenzó a escribir.

_Mi padre lo aprobó. Tienes que estar aquí dentro de quince días. _

Ginny soltó la pluma y leyó la corta carta para su "prometido". Se encogió de hombros, estampó el escudo de la familia, una rosa roja, y comenzó a doblarlo cuidadosamente. Volteó hacia Athena y se levantó.

"Dale esto a Draco, hermosa" le susurró al tiempo que le ataba la carta en su pata izquierda. "Y que sea rápido. Todavía tienes más cartas que entregar" agregó con la lechuza en el hombre mientras abría la ventana. Athena le dio un último picoteo con cariño antes de perderse en el oscuro cielo.

Luego Ginny regresó al escritorio para escribir las demás cartas.

* * *

Esa noche Draco caminaba silenciosamente hacia su mansión. Apretó su capa al sentir el frío aire nocturno. Negó con la cabeza al recordar su reciente encuentro con Pansy.

Como lo había esperado, Pansy no tomó las noticias con calma. Cuando le dijo sobre su propuesta, Ginny y el matrimonio, Pansy lanzó una terrible rabieta que casi hace derrumbar la mansión completa de los Parkinson. Pansy podría ser terrible si se lo proponía y Draco tuvo que usar un hechizo para que no le hiciera daño. La conversación se volvió más peligrosa cuando se entero quien era su prometida. Pansy exigió saber porque había elegido a Ginny en lugar de ella y Draco insensiblemente le dijo, con expresión firme, lo que su abuelo le había dicho. Con eso, la pelinegra se puso histérica, lloró, maldijo y gritó al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Ginny y él se divorciarían la hizo parar. Sólo fue cuestión de calmarla siendo encantador, diciéndole cosas bonitas y pasando tres horas completas en su cama.

Pero después, eso lo hizo pensar. Él había hecho enojar a Pansy INTENCIONALMENTE. Por primera vez en su vida había hecho enojar a Pansy y no se sentía mal. Ni siquiera haber tenido sexo lo hacía sentirse bien, como antes. No estaba sorprendido por como lo habían hecho, aunque normalmente lo habría estado. Pansy era una mujer sorprendente, sí. Según Draco, Pansy era, verdaderamente, un animal sexual. Tenía largo cabello negro, afinados ojos y esos voluminosos labios rojos que hacían babear a cualquier hombre… aparte, Pansy era una mujer de cuerpo completo con perfectas curvas, voluptuosa y peligrosamente sensual. Pero por primera vez en su vida, se le hizo tan, tan… aburrida.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y su mayordomo fantasma le abrió la puerta. La cosa era que, Pansy con su gran conocimiento y poder sexual, Pansy quien conseguía a cualquier hombre que quisiera, lo hizo sentirse en un aburrido infierno. Lo perturbador del caso era que no podía dejar de pensar en una particular pelirroja e inocente mujer, ni siquiera el hecho de haber gastado tres horas completas con Pansy.

Sacudió cu cabeza y se dirigió a su cuarto. Eso fue sólo sexo 'aburrido', nada más, se aseguró. Estaba seguro que no podía sentir otra cosa más. Para él, la palabra 'amor' era… bueno, sólo era una tontería. Su padre jamás amó a su madre y su madre, indudablemente jamás amó a su padre, ¿Entonces que diferencia haría el 'amor' en él? Su madre sólo le tenía respeto a su padre, no amor. Le daba escalofríos la palabra. Amor. Una palabra que ni existía. Una palabra nunca usada, ni siquiera mencionada en el hogar de los Malfoy. Aunque lo sintiera por su madre, lo cual era normal, considerando el hecho de que era su hijo y era por naturaleza, él nunca había pensado que fuera capaz de sentirlo por alguien más. Ellos sólo eran juguetes, títeres, usados para tener una bola de hijos para continuar con el nombre de la familia y heredar la vieja y mohosa fortuna. Eso jamás era por amor.

Draco entró a su recamara, dejando los perturbadores pensamientos sobre su "prometida". Estaba apunto de quitarse su capa cuando vio una blanca lechuza parada en el escritorio, esperándolo pacientemente. Frunció el ceño, caminó hacia la lechuza e inspeccionó su pata izquierda.

"¿Una carta para mi?" se preguntó extrañado. Le dio una caricia a la lechuza antes de que emprendiera el vuelo y saliera por la ventana. Se sentó en la cama, abrió la carta y la leyó.

"¡Hammilton!" llamó repentinamente. Enseguida, su mayordomo fantasma apareció.

"¿Sí, Amo Draco?" preguntó el fantasma, flotando ante él.

"Ten listas mis túnicas dentro de quince días, no incluyas las formales" ordenó. Se detuvo y miró a su mayordomo esperando. "Voy a pedir la mano de una dama, Hammilton" agregó neutral, como si fuera normal conversar con los empleados de esas cosas. Estaba buscando en los cajones pluma y pergamino cuando escuchó como Hammilton contestaba impasible. "Muy bien, Amo Draco"

"Eso es todo" dijo, despidiendo a su mayordomo. El fantasma asintió y salió de la recamara. Draco se sentó y comenzó a escribir, una carta para su abuelo y otra para Gringotts.

Tenía que hacer eso inmediatamente. Se le venía un largo día. Mañana, iría a visitar a Ginebra a su oficina.

* * *

"¿Piensas que es bueno dejar que Ginny se case con Malfoy, Arthur?" preguntó Molly mientras se tapaba con las cobijas. Se movió un poco para darle espacio a su esposo.

"Ginny ya es grande, Molly" contestó Arthur mientras se quitaba los lentes. "Además, ¿Qué es lo nuevo? ¿No se está repitiendo la misma historia?" agregó, cubriéndose con las mismas cobijas.

"Bueno sí, pero ¿Por qué no me siento del todo bien?" siguió obstinadamente. "¡Anteriormente todo eso era pura basura! ¡No les creo!" bufó.

Arthur cerró sus ojos y puso su cabeza confortablemente en la almohada. "Lo que digas, Molly. Pero no olvides que eso tomó cuatro o cinco generaciones en tu familia… porque, incluso tú… ¿No era que estabas envuelta con Lucius Malfoy? No creo que sea sólo coincidencia"

Ante eso, Molly dio un gran y abatido suspiro. "Supongo que tienes razón pero Ginny… Ginny es mi niña. Algo no está bien. Yo sólo--"

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Ginny ya no es una niña?" murmuró Arthur cansado. "¡Por favor! ¡Tiene su propio departamento, su propio trabajo y todo! Aparte, las cosas pasan por algo, Molly. No lo olvides"

"Pero ¿Por qué Ginny?" preguntó. "¿Por qué no yo? ¿O mi madre o mi abuela Eloise?" después guardó silencio, sintiendo el silencio de la casa. Cerró los ojos. "Sabes muy bien que es normal que me preocupe. Soy su madre. Sólo tengo este curioso sentimiento, es que es muy extraño, digo, después de todos estos años, un Weasley y un Malfoy finalmente--" se detuvo instantáneamente al oír los suaves ronquidos a su lado. Rechinó los dientes, abrió sus ojos y le pegó a su esposo en las costillas.

"¿Arthur?" exclamó enojada. "¡Arthur Weasley!"

Arthur volvió a roncar suavemente como respuesta. Entonces Molly lo dejó en paz y cerró los ojos.

Su niña finalmente se iba a casar y lo mejor que podía hacer era sentirse feliz por ella. Molly no podía reclamar pero todo se le hacía muy extraño, todo fue tan rápido. Con ese pensamiento, el susto y la ansiedad la invadieron.

"Por favor mama, abuela" rezó silenciosamente. "Por favor protejan a Ginny de cualquier daño"

Y con esa oración, finalmente cayó rendida en el sueño mientras juraba matar a todos los Malfoy, especialmente a Draco, si le pasaba algo malo a su Ginny.

* * *

**N/T:** Se que no tengo perdón alguno. Sólo espero que lo sigan leyendo y que sigan dejando sus reviews. Espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Bueno este capítulo lo veo más que nada como una introducción a lo que sigue, el próximo esta muy bueno. Ya lo tengo casi listo así que todo depende del tiempo libre que tenga. Creanme que llego a eso de las ocho de la noche a mi casa y todavía tengo que terminar con tareas y todo y es cansadísimo. Es más, como recompensa les doy el título del siguiente: "Debate en Historia"

Recuerden que entre más reviews, más me emociono y traduzco lo más rápido posible. Así que espero sus reviews para continuar con la historia.

Estoy subiendo super rápido (no quise hacerlos esperar más) y no he contestado algunos reviews así que perdón pero les prometo responder entre semana y los anónimos se los debo (todos) y se los respondo en la próxima actualización.

Si quieres leer el ff en inlges, lo encuentras en esta misma pagina, sólo busca Serpent's Bride de reiko.


	5. Debate en Historia

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de JKR, el ff de reiko y lo mío sólo es la traducción :D.

**

* * *

**

La Novia de la Serpiente

Capítulo V: Debate en Historia

Aquella tarde Ginny se recargó en la parte posterior del escritorio y observó el salón antes de abrir la boca y hablar "Y así con ese hecho importante, ¿Quién podría decirme algo sobre la persecución de magos y brujas en 1400 y en 1600?" preguntó a su clase. Aun sabiendo que ese debate estaba muy en contra de las reglas de enseñanza 'muggles' en historia (desde que la historia muggle estaba basada en hechos y la hechicería era algo no comprobado para los muggles), no se pudo resistir ver que pensaban los muggles de eso. Ginny asintió mientras veía una mano levantarse. "¿Sí, Señorita Watson?" preguntó al reconocer a su estudiante.

"Estoy en completo desacuerdo con eso, con todo el debido respeto profesora"

Las cejas de Ginny se levantaron al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia la ventana. Se dio medio vuelta y vio nuevamente a su clase. "¿Por qué?" preguntó.

La castaña se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, las cosa es que, basada en nuestro estudio, pienso que la persecución de magos y brujas es algo inhumano… bueno, quiero decir, para el trato de un ser humano. Aunque la brujería o la hechicería existieran, no veo importancia alguna en eso. Nadie merece ser acusado o tratado de esa forma" respondió. Ginny levantó perfectamente una ceja al mismo tiempo que escuchaba murmullos de aprobación en todo el salón.

"Pero bueno, tu bien sabes que si existiera la hechicería, podría ser peligroso para los mug-- digo, para las personas no mágicas, ¿No?" le presionó.

"Bueno, si fuera cierto no culparía a los magos o brujas por hacer hechizos o maldiciones. Al ser maltratados seguramente se verían obligados a hacerlo" contestó su estudiante encogiéndose de hombros.

"Okay, entiendo el punto" dijo Ginny asintiendo. Su estudiante sonrió satisfactoriamente y espero para el siguiente caso. "Pero déjame ponerlo de esta manera. ¿Qué hay si te digo que una bruja probablemente atacó a alguien sin magia sólo porque no le gustaba su cara? ¿O porque estaba aburrido y no tenía nada mejor que hacer? ¿No te unirías en su persecución considerando que tú serías una victima?"

"No creo que una persona haría eso sólo para divertirse o entretenerse" contestó apresuradamente y Ginny sonrió.

"Entonces la felicito por eso, Señorita Watson" dijo profesionalmente. "Ahora es la indiscutible presidenta de la cruza humana por igual entre humanos y brujas" agregó. La clase se lleno de risas. "Pero es muy bueno ver que una de mis estudiantes está a favor de la igualdad de derechos. Fue una buena respuesta, Señorita Watson" añadió.

"Gracias" le respondió amablemente.

Ginny asintió y regresó a su escritorio. Se sentó en este y puso el codo derecho en la rodilla derecha. "¿Alguna otra opinión? ¿Hombres?" preguntó, sus ojos observaron las diferentes caras ante ella. "¿Señor Rochester? ¿Qué puede decir sobre esto?" le preguntó a un hombre pelinegro con piel bronceada.

Su estudiante negó lentamente. "No sé, profesora" comenzó. "Es difícil dar respuestas concretas sin hechos concretos"

Ginny rió silenciosamente. 'Si supieras' pensó. 'Si sólo supieras que la persona sentada ante ti es una bruja…'

"Opino lo mismo" agregó una rubia estudiante "Esto es historia y trata sobre hechos ¿No cree?" después la clase se quedó en completo silencio, cada quien tenía sus propios pensamientos.

Ginny sonrió y asintió. Estaba a punto de responder cuando de repente una voz muy familiar sonó en el interior del salón cortando el silencio.

"Estoy en desacuerdo, si no te importa"

Ginny lo miró e instantáneamente sus ojos castaños se abrieron de la impresión. Draco, encontrándose con sus ojos, levantó las cejas y asintió, una pequeña sonrisa estaba en su cara.

Entró al salón, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Inmediatamente, susurros y murmullos de confusión invadieron el salón. Todos los ojos se dirigieron a Ginny, esperando a que dijera algo.

"_¿Qué está haciendo aquí?_" silbó mentalmente. Lo miró incrédula mientras caminaba por el salón como si de verdad perteneciera a la clase. Sus ojos vieron su porte, caminó con elegancia mientras se dirigía a la rubia mujer. Entonces… sus ojos castaños se suavizaron. ¿Era ese el mismo Draco que ella había conocido hace doce años? Se preguntó.

De mala gana, se dio cuenta como sus ojos lo miraban. No pudo evitar ver como su sonrisa bailaba bajo sus ojos grises, haciéndole brillar, cambiando sus ojos de un gris común a un color plata brillante. Notó la forma perfecta de su nariz y después sus labios, esos labios que siempre tenían una arrogante sonrisa. Por primera vez, Ginny notó el perfecto contorno de su cara, su fuerte barbilla, y su fino, pelo rubio que siempre estaba peinado pulcramente, tras sus orejas… incluso se preguntó como se sentirían sus dedos entre su cabello. Y la manera en que se movía o caminaba-- era muy, muy… suave y tranquila y una poco sexy. Había un aire arrogante de confianza en él. Con todo, Ginny pensó en aquel pálido chico con cara de rata que había visto hace once o doce años y podía asegurar que ese pálido chico con cara de rata se convirtió en un hombre de buen ver, un hombre guapo, así como el patito feo se había convertido en un hermoso cisne en aquel cuento muggle que una vez le había leído su padre. La realidad le golpeó. ¡Se estaría casando con uno de los hombres más guapos del mundo mágico! Ahora eso era realmente… algo.

"¡Detente! ¿Qué te está pasando? ¡Estás hablando de Draco Malfoy! ¿Estás demente?" gritó su cerebro. Y con eso, Ginny se vio obligada a tomar un poco de sentido común y frunció el ceño con desaprobación. Pero todo ese sentido común se fue al caño cuando vio las miradas depredadoras de todas sus estudiantes, todas veían a Draco con interés.

"¡Wow! ¡Que hombre!" escuchó como decía una de sus alumnas.

"¿Quién es el chico?" preguntó una morena.

"¿Lo conocerá la Señorita Weasley?"

"No me importa, con que no este relacionado 'personalmente' con ella" contestó una mujer con el cabello corto de color negro, no dejaba de ver a Draco. La cara de Draco se iluminó con un sutil placer y diversión después de oír los susurros de 'interés' que causaba. Miró a Ginny, quien lo miraba fijamente, perdida en sus pensamientos, y le guiñó el ojo.

"No te importa verdad ¿Ginebra?" preguntó Draco y sin esperar respuesta, sonrió encantadoramente y caminó hacia la mujer rubia. La mujer, después de ver que el hombre guapo estaba ante ella, sonrió tonta y coquetamente.

"Supongo que estaban hablando de historia, cierto um--" comenzó Draco, viéndola expectantemente.

La mujer penetró con sus ojos azules su cara, luego su traje Armani negro y volvió de nuevo a su cara. Draco no se extraño por las miradas de "hambre" que le enviaban. "Welsh. Melissa Welsh" respondió finalmente la rubia, pestañeándole. Ginny trató de poner la cara más dura que tenía después de oír la empalagosa voz de la mujer.

Draco asintió. "Señorita Welsh. Gusto en conocerla" dijo galante. A Ginny se le cayó la mandíbula cuando Draco tomó su mano y se la besó ligeramente. La rubia dio un gritillo de asombro y de placer.

"Igualmente, se lo aseguro" respondió Melissa en voz baja y con un chillido. Draco a su vez, se encontró ignorando su atractiva voz, para su sorpresa.

"Me perdonarás si estoy en desacuerdo, ¿Verdad?" le preguntó soltando finalmente su mano.

La mujer, con ojos como platos, asintió seriamente. "Por supuesto que sí. Sí, claro" respondió jadeantemente.

De inmediato Ginny se paró y caminó hacia él, forzando una sonrisa. "Malfoy" saludó tomando su brazo y con alegría fingida. "Que agradable sorpresa" dijo con ojos sonrientes pero con destellos de molestia. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le exigió rechinando los dientes, determinada en acabar con esas cosas "sin sentido" en ese preciso instante.

Pero antes de que Draco pudiera contestarle, Melissa Welsh habló. "¿Por qué le molesta?" Le preguntó.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y volteó hacia su alumna, sus ojos se congelaron. "El Señor Malfoy no es parte de nuestra clase, Señorita Welsh" dijo autoritariamente, sus nervios de enrollaron. Después volteó hacia Draco y le dijo. "Espérame en el comedor de la facultad"

"Pero parece que está 'interesado' en el tema" dijo Melissa obstinadamente. Después volteó hacia atrás. "¿Creo que nadie pondría objeción en oír lo que tiene que decir?" preguntó, sus cejas arqueadas perfectamente se levantaron para cuestionar. Cuando todas las alumnas asintieron, voces con audibles "sí" y "cierto" y los hombres menearon su cabeza y rodaron sus ojos con un toque de interés, volteó y sonrió. "Además, creo que su opinión en esta materia es para fines educativos" con eso, Draco volteó hacia Melissa y alzó una ceja interrogante. Melissa, a su vez, le sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Volteando hacia Ginny, Draco le dio una risa ganadora. Ginny sólo frunció el ceño, derrotada. Finalmente asintió y volteó hacia su clase poniéndoles toda la atención.

"Si todo el salón desea escuchar al Señor Malfoy, aunque no puedo ver la diferencia y la importancia que tendría en el tema de debate--" pausó y le frunció el ceño. Draco sólo puso una inocente sonrisa, quedándose en silencio. "Como sea, escuchémoslo" continuó mientras rechinaba los dientes. Volteó hacia Draco, forzó una sonrisa. "¿Señor Malfoy?" preguntó profesionalmente, señalándolo para que empezara.

"¿Tiene nombre?" preguntó una ligera voz. Ginny luchó para controlarse. Draco apretó sus labios, tratando no estallar en carcajadas. No pudo evitar notar que Ginebra lucía hermosa cuando estaba enojada.

"Sí" respondió con paciencia fingida. "Su nombre es Draco Malfoy"

"Draco Edward Malfoy" le corrigió. Sonrió encantadoramente a la tímida chica que preguntó. En ese momento, Draco supo que había hecho otra conquista. Ginny meneó la cabeza con obvia irritación, murmurando un audible 'lo que sea' y caminó de vuelta hacía el escritorio.

Draco aclaró la garganta y miró a toda la clase. "Bueno" comenzó. Escaneó momentáneamente al grupo antes de hablar. "Cuando dije que 'estaba en desacuerdo' no quise decir que de verdad existiera la hechicería" pausó, estudiando las caras bobas que se movían con él.

"_Eso es estúpido_" pensó Ginny con disgusto después de haber visto la atención que le daban sus alumnas.

"Pero, tampoco estoy diciendo que la hechicería no existe" continuó, caminando alrededor del salón. "Se estarán preguntando a que me refiero, sólo puedo decirles que todo eso de la brujería surgió de las declaraciones de personas del pasado, algunas afirmando que era verdad y otras negándolo" dijo.

"Entonces ¿Está diciendo que podía ser cierto y falso?" preguntó un pelirrojo pomposamente.

Draco asintió, frunciendo el ceño. Extrañamente, recordó a Ron Weasley con es chico. "En cierto modo, sí" dijo. "¿No se han preguntado por qué estudiamos mitología griega aun sabiendo que todo eso de los dioses y diosas es sólo un mito?" preguntó. Cuando los alumnos negaron, Draco aclaró la garganta y asintió. "Bueno, aparte de que es una historia esplendida el cómo comenzó todo, es una parte de la cultura griega y de su gente el estudiar su mitología porque quieren saber más acerca de sus antepasados. Claro, no podemos negar el hecho de que Grecia era uno de los más adelantados cuando vinieron a estudiar las ciencias importantes, ¿Verdad? Ese estudio de las ciencias, de acuerdo con el antiguo pueblo de Grecia, no habría sido posible sin dioses o diosas. Ahora, su estudio nos da una visión de cómo eran antes las personas. Un hecho comprobado que nos da a entender que estaban completamente chiflados" pausó mientras escuchaba las risillas de los alumnos.

"¡Esto es increíble!" pensó Ginny. ¿Cómo demonios sabía de mitología griega y estudios muggles? Se preguntaba con asombro. ¡Y el hecho de que a todos les encantaba--!

"Bueno, todo eso fue sólo por los valiosos estudios o la investigación. ¿Por qué? Porque las personas encontraban escritos y documentación sobre esos dioses y diosas. Si esos dioses y diosas realmente existieran, imagínense lo que hubiera dicho Zeus, el Dios todopoderoso de los mortales y los inmortales, expulsado cuando Dios vino, si encontrara a personas griegas que no les importara como tema de estudio" continuó caminando de un lado a otro en frente de la clase, como un verdadero profesor. "Exactamente como el tema de nuestro debate, hechicería, cierto o falso, es parte de nuestra cultura. Algunos afirman que es cierto, otros lo niegan pero para la investigación, bueno, no importa" Draco se detuvo y respiró profundo. "Aunque existan documentos que prueben la verdad o la falsedad de este tema, las personas lo siguen estudiando. ¿Por qué? Porque como dije, es parte de nuestra cultura y el estudio de la cultura es parte de la historia y según sé, todos ustedes están estudiando--" pausó y sonrió. "Historia" y con esa ultima declaración, murmullos de aprobación estallaron por todo el salón.

A Ginny se le cayó la mandíbula anonadada y enojada a la vez. ¡El hombre fue capaz de tejer un buen argumento por preguntas lógicas y respondiendo a toda la clase! Lo que la clase no sabía era que Draco, por señalar algunas basuras mitológicas y hechos, fue capaz de atraparlos diciendo que la verdad y la falsedad no importan. Fue capaz de señalar que el tema del debate valía la pena discutirlo porque era parte de la cultura europea e indudablemente, el estudio de la historia incluía el estudio de la cultura y no por ser cierto o falso. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, realmente lo había hecho bien.

"Pero si hablamos de hechicería, también hablamos de magia, ¿No?" dijo la muchacha llamada Melissa después de un momento. Ginny volteó expectante hacia Draco, sonriendo por dentro.

'_Vamos a ver como sales de esta, Malfoy_' pensó. Ella apenas sabía lo que los muggles pensaban de la magia.

Draco asintió "Bueno, es cierto" respondió casualmente.

"Pero--" comenzó Melissa frunciendo el ceño. "No existe tal cosa como la magia, ¿No?" continuó. "Talvez trucos mágicos, ¿Pero magia?"

Con eso, Draco sonrió y caminó hacia ella. "Oh ¿De verdad?" preguntó fácilmente. Campanadas de alerta sonaron en la cabeza de Ginny después de ver la depredadora sonrisa que tenía Draco. Inmediatamente se paró.

"¿Draco?" llamó. Pero Draco la ignoró y siguió avanzando hacia Melissa, sus ojos brillaron. "Draco, tú--"

"La magia sólo es para niños. ¿No? Sólo los niños creen que la magia existe" apuntó Melissa. En ese momento, Ginny deseó que Melissa simplemente cerrara la boca. '_No tienes idea de lo equivocada que estás_' pensó hiendo rápidamente hacia él.

"Entonces no cree en la magia ¿Señorita Welsh?" dijo Draco estando completamente ante ella. Cuando la chica negó, Draco puso sus manos atrás de su cabeza, sus ojos se estrecharon. Toda la clase esperaba en silencio como si estúpidamente creyeran que Draco 'podía' hacer magia. Las caras ante Ginny le decían que sus estudiantes estaban esperando ver si Draco podía convertir a Melissa en sapo o algo por el estilo.

"Draco, ¿Qué piensas que estas--?" comenzó con alarma, viendo la mirada determinante en su rostro. Después para su horror, la mano derecha de Draco fue a la oreja de la chica.

"Si la magia es sólo para niños" comenzó Draco ante la cara de confusión de la rubia. Claramente, la chica no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar. Ginny estaba a punto de ir a su escritorio por su varita para contrarrestar cualquier cosa que tenía pensado hacer cuando escucho a Draco decir '¿Entonces que hay detrás de tu oreja?' después risillas y luego aplausos y por ultimo carcajadas. Ginny volteó sólo para ver a Draco extendiéndole a Melissa una rosa blanca y Melissa soltó una risita y se ruborizó al mismo tiempo. ¡No cabía duda de que Draco se había ganado a sus estudiantes! ¡Lo hizo! El temperamento de Ginny se quebró.

"¿Qué te piensas que estás haciendo?" le exigió con enojo. Con ese arranque, la clase quedo en completo silencio. Los ojos de Ginny se entrecerraron agriamente, sin importarle lo que sus alumnos pensaran de eso. Draco sólo sonrió. "Ahora ella cree en la magia, Gin" respondió. Y antes de que ella reaccionara, Draco caminó hasta ella y la tomó de la cintura. "No estas celosa ¿O si Ginebra?" le dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó Ginny nerviosamente mientras se retorcía levemente. "Pararás esta cosa sin sentido y te irás" agregó suavemente y con una calma fingida. Draco solamente rió y se volteó hacia la clase entera quienes los estaban viendo como si fueran una bola de pequeños conejos en un zoológico.

"Me gustaría darles un anuncio importante" comenzó, sin desprenderse de ella. Ginny forzó una sonrisa mientras se quedaba rígida a su lado. "Como deberían saber, su profesora Ginebra y yo, nos casaremos dentro de poco tiempo. Sólo pensé ver como mi prometida hacía su trabajo" agregó. Con eso, para sorpresa de Ginny, los alumnos aplaudieron y vitorearon, se oían algunos gritillos apagados e incrédulos y a Melissa Welsh dando un repulsivo grito teniendo la boca abierta de sorpresa. Draco sonrió y volteó dejando tras él la clase. Ginny lo miro ácidamente. "Saldrás del salón en este momento y hablaremos--"

"_Orchideous Rosarios_"

Al instante, un rosa roja salió de la punta de la varita de Draco. Fue tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando sacó la varita. Después guardó rápidamente la varita y le sonrió a Ginny quien lo veía, sorprendida. Se volteó hacia la clase y les mostró la rosa. Para sorpresa de Ginny, se la ofreció.

"Para ti" susurró. La clase gritó con aprobación. No cabía duda de que sus alumnos pensaban que había sido lindo. "¿Feliz ahora?"

Ginny vio las expresiones intrigantes de toda la clase ante ella. Viendo que no tenía otra opción, resignada alzó su mano y tomó la rosa. "Gracias" dijo. Luego tomó su brazo y lo enganchó con el de ella y dijo. "Ahora, podrías esperarme en el comedor de la facultad y--" ya habían llegado a la puerta cuando sonó la campana, señalando que la clase terminaba. Como si fuera una señal, los estudiantes se pararon, listos para irse. Ginny se detuvo y miró a sus estudiantes.

"Fue un muy buen argumento, Señor Malfoy" dijo uno de los hombres mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"No puedo creer que este comprometido" dijo Melissa Welsh sin poder creérselo. Vio de mala manera a Ginny y siguió orgullosamente su caminó para salir del salón.

"¿De dónde diablos sacó la rosa?" preguntó un chico.

Ginny pestañeo al sentir los murmullos de las personas alrededor de ella. Entonces se concentró y finalizó la clase.

"Que no se les olvide" dijo. "Ensayo de las quince batallas más importantes que cambiaron el curso de la historia. Para mañana"

Hubo quejidos de molestia después del anuncio mientras sus alumnos salían de uno por uno. Una vez solos, Ginny volteó hacia Draco y le dio una cachetada con todo y rosa. "¿Quién te piensas que eres, interrumpiendo mi clase de esa forma?" le reclamó enojada.

"¿Sabes muy bien que esa rosa me va a costar una llamada de atención y una multa del Ministerio, verdad?" preguntó Draco sin alterarse mientras le devolvía la rosa. "Lo menos que podrías hacer es apreciarla" agregó.

"¡Bueno, no me importa!" dijo Ginny. "¡Te los mereces! ¡Sabes que está en contra de las reglas hacer magia aquí!" agregó resentidamente.

Draco sonrió al ver como la furia estaba escrita en su rostro. "¿Sabías que de repente me recordaste a la Profesora McGonagall?" preguntó delicadamente cambiando de tema. "Así es, la más hermosa Profesora McGonagall" agregó simplemente.

Ginny se quedo en silencio después de eso, un pequeño rubor pintó su cara. '¡Este hombre es verdaderamente increíble!' gritó silenciosamente.

Draco rió. ¡De hecho, ahora empezaba a disfrutar hacerla enojar! Podría estar enojada, después tímida y luego demasiado fogosa. Que interesante era esa Weasley.

Ginny, después de oír su risa divertida, frunció el ceño enojada. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí todavía?" preguntó de nuevo. Caminó rápidamente hacia su escritorio. Con Draco detrás de ella, recogió rápidamente sus libros y ordenó el escritorio, murmurando su desagrado una y otra vez. Finalmente lo dejó limpio, dejó cuidadosamente sus papeles en un rincón, volteó sólo para encontrarse a Draco a unos centímetros de ella, mirándola fijamente, la mirada divertida la reemplazó con la intensa mirada de aquella noche en la que le propuso matrimonio. Tragó con dificultad al sentir como su corazón enviaba más sangre a sus mejillas, haciéndole sentir su cuerpo al rojo vivo. Lo miró fijamente, cerrando sus ojos de mala gana. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Por qué sentía como fuego liquido recorriendo su cuerpo cada vez que Draco la miraba de esa forma?

"Y dime" comenzó Draco, su voz era tan suave, casi como una caricia. Ginny cerró los ojos después de sentir la usual atmósfera que la envolvía cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. "¿Desde cuándo es un crimen visitar a mi prometida?" agregó avanzando hacia ellas, cerrando el espacio que había entre ellos.

"Tú-- interrumpiste--" dijo Ginny, con respiración agitada. "Mi clase" terminó.

"¿En serio?" dijo arrastrando las palabras con suavidad, mirándola fijamente. Puso sus manos en el escritorio, atrapándola sin dejar espacio entre ellos. Se inclinó aun más. "Pero no puedes negar que fue una buena y educativa interrupción ¿No?" preguntó.

Ginny lo miró. "Yo-- yo no pienso que--"

"Dime, Ginebra" dijo Draco mirándola. "¿Me extrañaste?"

"No--" pausó Ginny y tragó con dificultad. Odiaba cuando Draco la miraba y decía su nombre de esa manera. "—te ilusiones, Malfoy"

"Así que ¿Ya es Malfoy?" preguntó. "No eres una buena mentirosa ¿Lo sabías?" Draco acercó más la cara hacia ella. Ginny dejó de pensar al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos esperando el contacto de sus labios. Ginny acercó su cabeza para cerrar con el espacio cuando de repente lo escuchó riendo suavemente.

"Tengo hambre ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo?"

Ginny abrió los ojos sólo para ver a Draco caminando hacia la salida. Su boca se abrió con una mezcla de molestia, decepción, incredulidad e ira, quedándose ahí, sin moverse. '¡Maldito!' gritó su cuerpo.

"¿Vienes?" le preguntó al notar que no iba junto a él. Levantó las cejas, ocultando su risa.

"Eres-- eres tan--" comenzó Ginny.

"¿Tan qué?" preguntó. Ginny negó y rápidamente fue por sus cosas. Draco regresó con ella. Estaba apunto de tomar los libros de Ginny cuando ella tironeó su brazo.

"Puedo sola, gracias" dijo rígidamente, sintió su cara arder. Caminó rápidamente pasando de él, hiendo a la salida. Draco, conteniendo una carcajada la siguió apresuradamente. Por su altura, sólo necesito de un par de zancadas para llegar a la puerta antes que ella.

"Después de ti" dijo, abriéndole la puerta y dejándola pasar. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada sin embargo, aceleró el paso sin mirar atrás.

Draco cerró la puerta después de salir y vio como se alejaba. "_Okay_" pensó a la vez que la seguía. Sin duda al comedor de la facultad.

* * *

"Ya le he escrito a mi abuelo, en verdad" comenzó Draco, cortando delicadamente su bistec en trozos. "Por supuesto, él quiere verte pero aprobó que primero fuera a ver a tu familia" pausó mientras comía un trozo del suculento bistec.

Ginny estaba sentada, en silencio. Aunque el agradable y romántico (ya que la luz era escasa y había velas en las mesas emanando un amarillo tono de romanticismo) ambiente del restaurante Italiano, Ginny sentía como se consumía de la rabia al ver la cara calmada y neutral de Draco.

"_Maldito estúpido_" pensó al recordar el beso que casi se daban hace unos instantes. Agarró su copa de vino y vació su contenido. La engaño deliberadamente. Y para su horror, aceptó ¡Que QUERIA que la besara! ¡Y aparte Draco parecía no estar afectado! ¡Hasta lo veía entretenido! Con ese pensamiento, Ginny llenó su copa nuevamente, bebiéndola enseguida.

Draco después de ver eso, levantó una ceja. "Es mejor el bistec, te lo aseguro" le dijo.

"No tengo hambre" respondió Ginny civilizadamente, mirando fijamente el plato. Sólo de pensar como se había comportado con él hace rato le hacía perder el apetito.

"Como quieras" dijo, mirando nuevamente su comida. "Pero no sabes de lo que te pierdes"

Ginny lo miró con irritación. "¿Desde cuando Draco Malfoy encuentra buena la comida muggle?" preguntó bruscamente.

Draco la miró. "Bueno, generalmente tenemos bistec muggle preparado en la mansión" respondió sin problema. Pausó y bebió un poco de su vino. "Comida muggle y comida mágica, realmente no hay diferencia. Unas saben buenas, otras no"

"Esto es absurdo" refunfuñó Ginny, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Depende de lo que quieras decir" respondió. "No le encuentro lo absurdo a estar comiendo contigo"

"¿Será porque estás acostumbrado a que tus citas sean molestas y que al estar contigo solo te vean como un lobo a su presa?" preguntó cruelmente.

Draco la miró y sonrió. "Lo que digas" respondió regresando a su comida.

Con eso, Ginny frunció el ceño incrédula, con la boca medio abierta. "Eres tan-- despreciable" dijo meneando la cabeza. Draco sólo se encogió de hombros.

Continuaron la comida en silencio con Draco acabando su bistec y Ginny tomando su vino y removiendo la comida con el tenedor fastidiada. Después de un momento, Draco limpió su boca delicadamente con la servilleta, preguntó por la cuenta, pagó y se puso de pie. Ginny estaba apunto de pararse dando por hecho que ya se iban pero Draco fue más rápido. Inmediatamente se paró detrás de ella y le retiró la silla.

"No hagas eso" dijo Ginny.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó concientemente. "Es normal para un hombre retirarle la silla a una dama cuando esta se levante" agregó como si fuera estúpida… nuevamente. Ginny odiaba que hiciera eso.

"Bueno, no para ti" dijo Ginny rencorosamente mientras iba hacia la puerta de cristal del restaurante. "Deja de fingir y sé el mismo maldito miserable que conozco" añadió cruelmente.

Draco rió silenciosamente y tomó su abrigo antes que ella. "Oh, así soy, créeme" dijo arrastrando las palabras. Lo miró con frialdad pensando que no tenía otra opción que dejar que le pusiera el abrigo. "Nunca lo supiste pero me enseñaron a respetar a las damas, me entiendes"

"¿En serio?" dijo Ginny, el sarcasmo envolvía sus palabras. "¿Entonces cómo le llamas a la mierda de levantarme la falda hace años?" preguntó al salir del restaurante con Draco siguiéndola.

Draco levanto las cejas. Metió sus manos a sus bolsillos con casualidad y caminó a su lado. "Bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo…" comenzó cuidadosamente. Entonces sonrió abiertamente. "Crabbe hizo eso no yo" contestó finalmente. "Como quiera tienes buenas piernas" agregó despreocupadamente mientras cruzaban la calle.

"¡No te creo!" exclamó Ginny pero tuvo ganas de gritarle y darle un buen golpe en la ingle.

"Oh, sé cuando veo buenas piernas, Weasley. Así que créeme cuando te digo 'tienes buenas piernas'"

"¡Eso no, idiota!" chilló.

Draco se detuvo y la miró inocentemente. "¿Entonces qué?" preguntó.

Ginny estaba apunto de decir algo cruel pero decidió sólo menear la cabeza, cansada. "Definitivamente me quieres hacer enojar ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" preguntó Draco frunciendo el ceño. "Sólo te estaba dando un cumplido ¿Okay?" ¡Oh, le encantaba molestarla!

"¡Oh, no actúes como si fuera afortunada de recibir un cumplido tuyo!" dijo cansada a la vez que Draco le daba paso para que entrara al edificio por la puerta giratoria. Con irritación se dirigió a su departamento.

"Doy cumplidos todo el tiempo" contestó. "A los que se lo merecen, claro" añadió cuando llegaban a la puerta.

Ginny se paró y volteó hacia él. "Vete" dijo cansada. "Este fue el día más loco sin mencionar, el más desagradable de mi vida. Así que ¿Me harías el favor de ahorrarme--?"

"¿En verdad quieres que yo--?" dijo arrastrando las palabras y encerrándola nuevamente.

Pero en vez de tomar un profundo, acalorado respiro, Ginny se alejó. "Oh no, no lo hagas" comenzó. "No estás haciendo eso otra vez y--"

Draco sonrió perezosamente y rápidamente la acorraló, poniendo sus labios sobre los de ella. Al principio, los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de la sorpresa. Ginny abrió la boca para protestar pero Draco aprovecho la oportunidad para meter la lengua en su boca, persuadiéndola a responder.

Después de sentir el movimiento sensual de sus labios contra ella, Ginny cerró los ojos de mala gana, puso las manos en su cuello, después los deslizó a su cabello, desordenando las finas líneas de oro. Jadeó cuando sintió como sus manos fuertes bajaban a su cintura acercándola más a él, después de eso sintió como se excitaba cada vez más. Al instante, el miedo y la emoción recorrieron su cuerpo. Sin pensarlo, puso sus manos en la camisa de Draco y torpemente, comenzó a desabotonarla.

Cuando Draco sintió el acalorado movimiento de sus manos y el golpecillo sensual de su lengua contra él, gimió y estaba a punto de poner las manos en sus pechos cuando señales de advertencia sonaron de repente en su cabeza. De mala gana se separó de ella, respirando con dificultad. Sonrió y la miró perezosamente, tratando desesperadamente de ocultar la calentura que sentía y por lo que su cuerpo estaba gritando.

"Aquí no, Ginebra" dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Qu--?" jadeó Ginny. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño por el disgusto y la decepción. Draco le sacó suavemente las manos de dentro de la camisa. Ginny sintió como sus rodillas flaqueaban y se lanzó nuevamente a su cuerpo, con la cabeza en sus hombros.

"Pronto, Weasley, pronto" dijo, su voz estaba envuelta en promesa.

Ginny calmada, suspiró profundamente y frunció el ceño. "Te odio" le susurró. "Nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacer eso o te asesinaré"

Pero Draco sólo sonrió, sabiendo que ella en verdad no quería decir eso. La sostuvo suavemente y saco su varita. "¿No era lo que querías?" preguntó. Cuando Ginny se quedo en silencio, se separó de ella. "Te veré mañana" y con eso, desapareció, dejando a Ginny sola en aquel abandonado pasillo.

**

* * *

**

N/T:

Bueno creo que sigo sin tener perdón pero es un gran avance haberme tardado menos que la vez pasada :D

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Bueno como lo prometí, aquí está la contestación de todos los rr's anónimos:

Capitulo 1

_monyk:_ eii mil gracias por el cumplido :D perdon por contestarte hasta ahora pero ps no k pasaba por mi mente :D jeje cuidate y espero k te siga gustando el fic :D

_Marcela:_ jaja gracias y ps creo k insinuabas k el segundo capitulo pero ps aki esta el kinto :D jaja espero k te guste cuidate :D

_pulli:_ jajaja a mi tambien me da lata leer en ingles pero esta tan bueno k no pude evitar no sólo leerlo sino tmb traducirlo :D jaja espero k sigas leyendo el fic y k te siga gustando cuidate :D

_AlexaPotter:_ pss no tan rapidamente pero estoii tratando de continuarlo hasta acabar jeje cuidate :D

Capitulo 3

_Alda:_ y aunk sea tarde akii toii jajaja espero k te guste este capi y k sigas con el fic cuidate :D

_elisabetweasley:_ hola! Bueno primero k nada ps esta no es mía, yo solo la traduzco pero esta buenisima y espero que te siga gustando, me encantaria agregarte al msn pero no se cual es tu mail supongo k ff . net no lo subio mandamelo cuando kieras… cuidate :D

_Lucía:_ Hola! Bueno pues el cuarto ia lo subi y akii esta el kinto :D espero k te gusten ambos y k sigas con el fic… cuidate :D

_S. Lily Potter:_ gracias! Espero k sigas con el fic y k te haya gustado este cap, la verdad el fic esta de lo mejor… cuidate :D

_lauri malfoy:_ bueno no lo he seguido tan pronto pero hago el intento :D gracias y espero te siga gustando… cuidate :D

_ana-malfoy:_ a mi tmb! Jaja es lo maximo y espero k te siga gustando tanto… cuidate :D

_The Crazy Family Potter:_ ps ia puse el cuarto y ahora esta kinto!! Espero k les guste… cuidense :D

Capitulo 4

_MoonyEvana:_ jaja sii lo se y eso es lo peor jaja pero ps se me viene todo encima jaja pero no te preocupes iia le pondre todas las pilas del mundo para actualizar mas rapido jeje cuidate :D

_S. Lily Potter:_ ups la verdad creo k muchos optaron por eso, de verdad millón de disculpas por no actualizar muy rapido pero ps todo esta muy complicado en mi cabeza jaja espero k si lo lees logres entender lo k no pudiste en ingles… cuidate :D

_The Family Potter:_ jaja lo del desastre en la boda es cierto jaja pero bueno ps miil disculpas por la tardanza y espero k les siga gustando el fic i prometo ponerme las pilas i traducirlo más rapido en vacaciones jeje cuidense :D

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y nos vemos hasta la próxima. Cuidense :D**


	6. Vinos y Licores

**Serpent's Bride**

**Autor**: reiko

**Traducción**: Malfoy Weasley

**Resumen**: En el sexto año de Ginny, Draco le salvó la vida... y eso es una deuda mágica. Ahora, cinco años después, es tiempo de saldar cuentas. Especialmente cuando Draco necesita, con desesperación, una esposa.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El fic está originalmente en ingles y es de reiko (lo pueden encontrar en esta misma pagina Web -fanfictionpuntonet- con el nombre que esta arriba o buscando en mis favoritos), yo sólo lo traduzco a español. Traducción NO Autorizada (Al final viene la explicación acerca de este hecho).

**

* * *

**

L**a Novia de la Serpiente**

Capítulo VI: Vinos y Licores

Vladimir Malfoy suspiró cómodamente mientras se sentaba en su sillón favorito con su libro favorito, saboreando de su vino favorito enfrente del vivo fuego de la chimenea. Nada podría estar mejor, pensó. Después de recibir la carta de Draco hace dos semanas, Vladimir no podía pensar en nada más que en la fiesta de compromiso y en la boda de su único nieto.

Dejó su libro un instante y agarró la copa de vino, tomando un pequeño trago del potente líquido. Frunció un poco el ceño al sentir el calor del alcohol recorrer su garganta para llegar a su estomago. Sonrió ¿Draco pensaba que era estúpido?

Sin duda alguna había algo realmente extraño acerca de la boda. No le importaba que Draco dijera o probara que había dejado sus malos caminos, Vladimir sentía que Draco no estaba siendo completamente 'honesto'. Sonrió de nuevo y tomó su libro.

"Piensa que puede engañar al viejo Vlad" murmuró. "¡Pobre idiota! ¡No sabe que una vez fui tan desgraciado como él!" agregó. Estaba apunto de tomar otro trago de vino cuando repentinamente su mayordomo fantasma atravesó las puertas de su recamara. Vladimir lo vio, levantando las cejas con interrogación.

"¿Sí, Fields?"

"El Señor Chandler desea verlo, Amo" respondió su mayordomo indiferente.

"Ah sí, Chandler" dijo Vladimir poniéndose de pie. "Lo estaba esperando. Hazlo pasar, hazlo pasar" agregó.

"Está bien, Amo Malfoy" dijo Fields y con eso, flotó y pasó sobre las puertas desapareciendo así de vista. Vladimir se alisó el cabello y esperó. Un momento después, las puertas de su recamara se abrieron y entró Bartholomew Chandler.

"¡Bart, viejo colega!" Vladimir se dirigió hacia el pequeño hombre, dándole una calurosa palmada como saludo. El pequeño hombre se tambaleó ligeramente por la fuerza que ejercía la mano de Vlad en sus hombros. "¿Cómo estás eh?"

Bartholomew Chandler se quedó parado, su capa estaba cuidadosamente colgada sobre sus encorvados hombros. Observó desconfiadamente la sombría recamara con sus redondos ojos negros antes de ver la alegre cara de Vladimir, hizo de sus labios una línea delgada. Vladimir frunció levemente el ceño pues a Chandler no le importaba quitarse la túnica. Profundizó el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que a Chandler nunca le había importado que tan caliente y húmeda estaba su recamara.

Vladimir no pudo evitar notar la pesada tela de la capa que traía su hombre de confianza. Era demasiado raro pues Chandler prefería las chaquetas que las capas que normalmente llevaban los magos. Lo más extraño era que ese hombre siempre había rechazado las capas que Vladimir le daba. Pero juzgando la inquietud que tenía, observando todo con desconfianza, realmente no era sorprendente que los demás magos pensaran que Bartholomew Chandler era extraño y escalofriante. Era sabido que casi todas las personas pensaban que Vladimir estaba demente al haber decidido contratar a ese loco hombre para que trabajara para él. Vladimir admitía que se había arriesgado al contratar a un hombre de tal carácter, pero después de dieciséis años de buenos y leales servicios, Vladimir estaba seguro que hizo lo correcto.

"¿Qué tienes para mí, Bart?" preguntó jovialmente mientras sacaba su pipa. Pausó un momento, poniendo la pipa entre sus labios mientras la encendía con su varita. "Espero que mi tiempo merezca la pena" dijo con la pipa en los labios.

Chandler sonrió abiertamente –una sonrisa muy misteriosa- mostrando grandes huecos negros entre sus dientes. "Merece la pena, Amo Malfoy" dijo con su usual voz aceitosa. "Creo que va a encontrar esto muy interesante" continuó mientras se rascaba su larga y encorvada nariz.

Vladimir frunció el ceño y sacó una nube de humo de sus labios. "Entonces habla, hombre" dijo en voz alta.

"He estado vigilando al Joven Amo Draco como me ordenó" dijo, sus redondos ojos observaban nuevamente la recamara antes de ver la cara de su Amo. "Aparentemente, el Joven Amo Malfoy ha estado viendo a esa mujer" respondió, paseándose por la habitación. "Era la misma pelirroja que vi anteayer y el día-- bueno, eso creo--"

"¿Si?" interrumpió Vladimir seriamente. "¡Continúa, continúa!"

"Bueno, yo-- yo creo que el Joven Amo Malfoy y la pelirroja esa han estado, en términos muggles, saliendo" terminó Chandler, no estando muy seguro de haber utilizado la palabra correcta. Sus cejas se levantaron y se detuvo solamente para rascarse la nariz, una cosa de lo que parecía ser aficionado.

Vladimir asintió pensativamente. "Sí, sí…" murmuró distraídamente mientras se dirigía a su escritorio dejando humo blanco del cigarro a su paso. Entonces se detuvo y vio a Chandler bruscamente. "¿Era la misma mujer?"

Chandler asintió. "Sí, positivo" respondió. "Era la misma mujer que vi hace un mes" después su sirviente se rascó la cabeza. "Si me deja preguntar ¿Por qué Amo Malfoy está interesado en los asuntos del Joven Amo Draco?" preguntó cautelosamente.

Vladimir lo miró y dijo. "No quiero ser engañado por ese muchacho, Chandler" gruñó. Chandler asintió, aceptando la vaga respuesta. Después se inclinó ligeramente.

"¿Desea algo más, Amo?" preguntó.

Vladimir negó mientras mordía ligeramente la pipa. "No, eso es todo" respondió.

"Está bien" dijo Chandler. Caminó hacia la salida, dejando rastros de lodo sobre la alfombra limpia de Vladimir. Una vez solo, el hombre mitad vampiro negó con la cabeza y refunfuñó maldiciones. Agitó la varita y al instante las manchas de lodo desaparecieron de su alfombra. Inspeccionando su ahora limpia alfombra, Vladimir dio un gruñido de satisfacción y se sentó nuevamente en su sillón. Estaba a punto de tomar nuevamente su libro cuando de repente una idea surgió de su mente. Sonrió con maldad.

"¡Fields!" llamó con su fuerte voz. Instantáneamente, su mayordomo fantasma apareció frente a él, con su usual y transparente cara.

"¿Llamaba, Señor?" preguntó el fantasma con su voz cansina.

Vladimir asintió. "Quiero a Henry Walters aquí" dijo con autoridad.

Fields asintió. "¿A que hora, si me permite preguntar, Señor?" preguntó educadamente el mayordomo.

Vladimir bajó la mirada y se rascó la cabeza ligeramente. "Como a las nueve de la noche…" respondió, arrastrando la voz pensativamente. Después de una pausa, miró a la transparente figura de su mayordomo y asintió. "Sí, lo quiero a las nueve en punto de la noche"

Fields asintió nuevamente. "Muy bien, Amo Malfoy" dijo, flotando hacia atrás, mirándolo. "¿Desea algo más?"

"No" respondió Vladimir, agitando la mano derecha en señal de despedida. "Eso es todo"

Con eso, su mayordomo asintió y desapareció, atravesando la pared sin problemas. Vladimir tomó su libro nuevamente y reanudó su lectura, pensando que su nieto se llevaría la sorpresa más grande de su vida.

* * *

Ginny mordió su labio con nerviosismo mientras veía las caras gruñonas de sus hermanos (exepto de Bill) ante ella. Ron estaba sentado entre Charlie y Bill Weasley, de brazos cruzados, un destello de una horrible sonrisa cruzaba sus labios. Charlie Weasley vio su reloj, silbó suavemente y decidió entretenerse con el diario 'El Profeta', que estaba cuidadosamente colocado en la bandeja del té. Bill, por otra parte, miraba a Ginny, cuando sus ojos se encontraron él le sonrió amable y tranquilizadoramente. De todos sus hermanos, parecía que Bill era el único feliz por su pronta boda, haciéndola sentir más culpable que nunca. Desechando esos pensamientos, forzó una sonrisa, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y vio su reloj. 7:30. Ginny soltó una maldición en voz baja y se paró, hiendo hacia la ventana.

"¿Dónde diablos está?" pensó furiosamente. Recorrió la cortina de la ventana y observó alrededor, la oscuridad era lo único que veía. Nada de Draco. Se mordió el labio preocupada y enfadada ¿Por qué se estaba tardando tanto?

"Yo digo que ese bastardo no vendrá" dijo Ron como si nada después de un momento. Vio su reloj y suspiró. "Míralo así Gin, el tipo es sólo un desgraciado. Probablemente él--"

Ginny se volteó hacia él y frunció el ceño enojada. "ÉL VENDRÁ" casi le gritó. Los ojos azules de Ron se abrieron de sorpresa ante su repentino arranque. Ginny, después de ver la cara sorprendida de su hermano, se volteó y nuevamente dirigió su mirada a la ventana. "Él vendrá" luego volteó con su padre quien estaba ocupado con su más reciente adquisición Muggle – un celular. Ginny frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver como su padre lo tocaba con la varita. Cuando Arthur Weasley sintió la mirada de Ginny, la vio y sonrió.

"No te preocupes, cariño" dijo su padre. "Estoy seguro de que Draco estará aquí en un minuto" agregó, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

Ginny movió su cabeza negativamente. "Pero ese no es el punto, Papá" dijo. "Estoy segura de que llegará pero ¡Ya es tarde! ¡Él nunca se retrasa!" pausó recordando las innumerables veces que él se encontraba esperándola en la sala de espera de la facultad, después de clases, siempre a tiempo. Con eso, Ginny volvió su vista hacia la ventana.

Aún nada de Draco.

Ginny suspiró abatida y se fue al sofá, frente a Bill, refunfuñando. Charlie dejó su lectura y levantó las cejas.

"¿Estás preocupada por el crío de Malfoy, Gin?" preguntó.

Ginny volteó hacia él y frunció el ceño, sorprendida por la repentina pregunta. Entonces recordó el trato que había hecho con Draco y la horrible mentira que estaban montando, asintió lentamente. "Bueno, claro que estoy preocupada" respondió. "¡Es mi prometido y todavía no llega! ¡Por supuesto que estoy preocupada!" agregó con un tono agudo.

Charlie levantó ambas manos, rindiéndose. "Okay, okay, sólo estaba preguntando" chilló. Luego puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado. "Dios, Gin, no tenías por que romperme los tímpanos"

A pesar de la tensión, el nerviosismo, y la preocupación por Draco, Ginny se calmó un poco. Después, sin decir palabra alguna, suspiró y se volteó para no ver las miradas atónitas que sus hermanos le mandaban. Estaba arrepentida de haberle hablado así a Charlie y quería pedirle perdón pero para su sorpresa ninguna palabra de disculpa salía de su boca. Y para su mayor sorpresa se encontró realmente preocupada y ansiosa por Draco. No sólo porque esa noche iba a pedir su mano formalmente, haciendo que su farsa siguiera adelante, sino porque ÉL todavía no llegaba. ¡No era costumbre de Draco llegar tarde! Se movió de su asiento con inquietud. ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si le había pasado algo horrible durante el camino? Pero entonces ¿Él hubiera preferido aparecerse, no? Pero si se hubiera aparecido ¿Ya hubiera llegado, no? Entonces talvez no se había aparecido, o talvez había decidido romper el trato. Pero entonces ¿Qué le diría a su familia? ¿Qué pasaría con los niños del orfanato? Ginny suspiró. Tantas preguntas. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba tanto por él? Entonces como si fuera una señal, recordó la loca semana que había pasado con él.

Después de la abrupta interrupción que hizo hace dos semanas, Ginny se dio cuenta que pasaba mucho tiempo con Draco. Aunque, agradecía mucho el haberse librado de que "entrara a su clase sin haber pedido permiso", no podía decir si estaba feliz o fastidiada de haber pasado todos esos días con él. No era ni horrible ni fascinante, verdaderamente. Para ella, era sólo una cosa más… reconfortante talvez.

Ginny no podía negar el hecho de que había conocido mejor a Draco Malfoy durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. Algo que su hermano, Hermione, Harry o cualquier otra persona no conocían. Había aprendido, para su sorpresa, que Draco no era el de antes, el bastardo que todo Hogwarts odiaba (a excepción de los Slytherins, por supuesto). Había descubierto que era un hombre agradable, de una manera extraña. Antes, Draco había actuado como una asquerosa rata por culpa de su padre. Sólo con saber lo que había pasado durante la guerra, cuando él le dio la espalda a su padre y al Señor Oscuro, fue suficiente para convencerse de que Draco había sido alguien que no tuvo elección. Lucius Malfoy esperaba que su hijo fuera como él, siguiendo sus pasos y sólo por complacer a su padre, para que lo mantuviese en la escuela, Draco se convirtió en el niño más insoportable de Hogwarts. Pero ella se dio cuenta que después de la graduación, justo cuando podría mantenerse, desapareció de repente, no cediendo a los deseos de su padre nunca más. De alguna manera, supuso que la asquerosa actitud que Lucius había enseñado y demostrado a su hijo fue tan profundamente inculcada que… nunca la olvidaría. También el hecho de que había estado rodeado de magia oscura durante sus últimos diecisiete años no le ayudaba mucho para cambiar de vida completamente. Aunque ahora Draco podía ser accesible, a menudo tolerable, había veces que no podía evitar ser terrible y cruel.

Otra cosa que había descubierto de Draco fue que ahora era muy… sensible. Frunció el seño por la palabra. ¿Sensible? ¿Draco Malfoy? Pero luego… movió la cabeza negativamente. Aunque odiara admitirlo, Draco realmente era sensible cuando se trataba de las necesidades de los demás especialmente cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. Aunque Draco tendía a ser un estúpido e idiota por ser bastante molesto, irritante o lo que es peor, por perjudicar a otras personas, aún estaba segura de que era CONSCIENTE del daño que había echo y de su crueldad. Pero de cierto modo, él era Draco Malfoy ¿no? Y Draco Malfoy era conocido por actuar de esa forma. Ginny negó con su cabeza nuevamente. No, él simplemente era estúpido y cabeza hueca. Pensó. Incluso se podría decir que era sensible en cuanto a lo que ella quería. De inmediato, su cara se oscureció al pensar en el beso acalorado que se dieron la primera vez que salieron.

"_¿No era lo que querías?"_

Sólo el recuerdo de es beso trajo de nuevo docenas de preguntas sin respuestas dentro de su cabeza. No podía negar el hecho de que si Draco hubiera seguido y seguido, "algo" podría haber pasado entre ellos. Era como si olvidara todo lo que era cada vez que la besaba o la tocaba de esa manera. Eso era tan adictivo. Jamás había sentido algo así con Harry o Seamus (cuando todavía salía con él)… había besado a otros chicos… pero con Draco… se sentía tan –Inconcientemente tocó sus labios con los dedos- se sentía tan prohibido… tan deliciosamente perverso. Pero entonces ¿Por qué se fue de repente? No cabía duda de que a Draco le gustaba besarla ¿No? Sólo con escucharlo gemir con placer o cuando sintió sus manos alrededor de ella para atraparla y acortar la distancia era suficiente para saber que él también lo deseaba… pero luego… ¿Por qué de repente paró? Y después de eso, aunque se daban besos en un momento u otro (de los cuales la mayoría eran "accidentales"), era como si tomara cierta distancia. Eso besos eran sólo… simples besos. Demasiado diferentes a comparación de aquel beso que le había quitado el sueño aquella noche. Sorprendentemente ese pensamiento la lastimaba. ¿Draco no la encontraba atractiva? ¿O iba a salir con otra? Y lo más importante… ¿Podría reclamarle?

"¡No!" oyó como su cabeza gritaba. "¡Tienes que hacer algo con tu maldito ego femenino, Ginebra Weasley! ¡Es eso! ¡Sólo tu maldito ego femenino! Por supuesto sabes que no eres la única mujer que ha besado ¿No? ¡Entonces todo esto es por tu ego… tu ego está herido y no tú, tonta!" reiteró.

"Hey Gin" le llamó Ron suavemente, moviéndola ligeramente del hombro.

Ginny volvió a la realidad de un salto, parpadeó y se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar como todos sus hermanos la observaban, extrañados. Frunció el seño. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué?"

En seguida Ron también frunció el ceño confundido "¿Qué pasa contigo, Gin?" preguntó. "Has sido tú la que has puesto esa cara otra vez"

"¿Qué cara? ¿Qué quieres decir?" Bill tuvo que apretar sus labios para no echarse a reír ahí mismo. Ginny se confundió más. "¿Qué pasa?" exclamó.

Charlie silbó largamente. "Ooh, la malcriada y pequeña mocosa Ginny no sabe lo que hace" comenzó a fastidiar. "Hacías extrañas caras como si estuvieras poseída o algo por el estilo. En un momento fruncías el ceño después gruñías luego agitabas la cabeza, sonreías--"

"Sólo- sólo estaba pensando" tartamudeó. No pensó que fuera tan obvia. Después puso mala cara. "¡No soy una malcriada, mucho menos una mocosa!"

"Sí lo eres" dijeron sus hermanos al mismo tiempo.

"¡No lo soy!"

"Sí, sí lo eres" dijo Bill, recogiéndose el largo cabello de la su cara. "No importa cuanto crezcas o cuanto madures, Gin, siempre serás la malcriada de la familia" entonces sus ojos brillaron "Aunque ya te vayas a casar…" su voz y sus ojos se tornaron con expresión de recordar algo muy lejano. Sonrió. "Pero de verdad te veías muy graciosa haciendo esas caras" se carcajeó.

"¿Qué hice? ¡Sólo fueron caras está bien! ¡Dejen de burlarse!" exclamó enojada. Cuando sus tres hermanos intercambiaron misteriosas sonrisas, Ginny se enojo aún más. "¡Esto no es justo! ¡Lo están haciendo de nuevo!"

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Charlie inocentemente. Ron asintió y sonrió. Este era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos-- molestar a Ginny sin piedad.

"Me están molestando como hacían cuando era pequeña" chilló.

"Ooh, Ginny se esta enfureciendo" bromeó Ron. "¡Asombroso! Normalmente necesitamos a Fred y a George para que hagan algo gracioso antes de que te enfurezcas y te descontroles"

"¿Dices gracioso?" reclamó Ginny moviendo la cabeza. "¡Eso esta lejos de ser gracioso! ¡Fred y George! ¡Lo que hacen no es gracioso! ¡Eso es de locos! ¡De enfermos y--!"

"Y es gracioso" interrumpió Ron en plan de es-la-verdad.

Con eso, Ginny no hizo más que sonreír. "Y sí, gracioso" dijo casi en un susurró. Echo una mirada alrededor y sonrió con satisfacción. Aunque se sintiera preocupada y ansiosa por Draco, se sentía demasiado bien estar sentada ahí siendo molestada por sus hermanos como en los viejos tiempos. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que extrañaba eso. Si Percy se gastara un poco de su tiempo para estar ahí entonces todo sería perfecto.

Charlie aclaró su garganta. "Y hablando de Fred y de George" buscó alrededor "¿Dónde están?"

Bill agarró el diario El Profeta. "Arriba en su cuarto, como siempre" dijo al mismo tiempo que hojeaba el periódico mágico. "Con la pequeña Sylvia, sin duda preparando algo para darle la 'bienvenida' al joven Malfoy" agregó mirando a Ginny.

"Bill eso no es gracioso"

Bill levantó la vista sólo para ver como su regordeta madre salía de la cocina con su varita agitando en el aire. Ante ella estaban flotando dos grandes bandejas con dulces pastelillos, galletas, tazas para el té y platos. Miró severamente a Bill. "Ahora, no molesten a Ginny de nuevo ¿Entendido?"

"Mamá está loca, ya te imaginarás" le susurró Ron a Bill. Bajó demasiado la voz para no ser escuchado. "A veces pienso que le gusta el hecho de que la familia Malfoy se fusione con la nuestra" agregó molesto.

Bill sólo alzó los hombros. "Bueno, en realidad no me importa mucho si Ginny se casa hasta con el mismísimo diablo" prosiguió. "Mientras la haga feliz" Después tronó sus nudillos.

"Pero es mejor que no lastime a nuestra Ginny porque sino--"

"¡Otra vez!" exclamó Charlie. Luego miró a Ron, quien lo quería matar con la mirada. Frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? ¡Ron no seas tan anticuado! Ginny lo ama ¿Podrías estarte quieto ya?"

Ginny se sintió asquerosamente enferma… enferma y culpable.

"Es mucho mejor casarse con el diablo que con Malfoy" repuso Ron resentido.

"Ronald Weasley deja de estar diciendo tonterías" le regañó Molly al sentarse a lado de su esposo quien no estaba poniendo mucha atención. Al verlo, Molly le golpeó el hombro con su varita. "¿Podrías dejar esa cosa, Arthur?" preguntó enojada, viendo como las partes del celular estaban por toda la mesa. "¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?"

Arthur levantó la vista. "Oh Molly, deberías ver esto" respondió emocionado. "¡Esto es completamente diferente al antiguo teléfono!" miró con fascinación las partes rotas del celular que había en la mesa. "Realmente esos muggles--"

"Recoge eso para que pueda poner las bandejas en la mesa" ordenó Molly. Arthur volteó y vio las bandejas flotando, justo arriba de la mesa. Sonrió.

"Claro que sí, Molly querida" y con un simple movimiento de su varita, todo desapareció.

"Gracias" dijo poniendo la bandeja del té lentamente. Después miró a Ginny y sonrió. "Entonces cariño ¿Dónde está Draco?" preguntó.

Ginny se ruborizó un poco. "Todavía no llega" respondió con frialdad. Molly frunció el ceño levemente.

"No te preocupes Gin" comenzó Bill viéndola. "Estará aquí en cualquier momento"

Ron sólo sonrió y rezó a Dios porque lo que sea que fuera que Fred y George hayan hecho de verdad le dieran una bien merecida 'bienvenida' a Malfoy. Estaba a punto de pararse y ver a sus hermanos gemelos cuando Ginny se puso recta rápidamente.

"¡Él—él está aquí!" chilló, saltando de su asiento. ¡Lo sentía! Corrió hacía la puerta y la abrió sólo para ver la figura alta de Draco parado ante ella, sonriendo, mirándola a los ojos. Al mismo tiempo en que le regresaba la mirada se sintió débil, veía lo guapo que estaba. Estaba vistiendo lo de siempre y se veía tan-- tan bien. Tenía que admitir que le quedaba muy bien el negro.

La cara de Draco se iluminó, arrastrando una sonrisa de lado. Antes de verla otra vez a la cara notó que tenía puesto un simple vestido hasta las rodillas que le iba muy bien. Lo estaba mirando otra vez, como antes. Sabía perfectamente que toda la familia los estaba viendo y sin percance alguno, Draco abrazó a la inocente mujer y le dio un sonoro beso en los labios.

"Siento llegar tarde, Ginebra" dijo después del rápido saludo, arrastrando las palabras.

Ginny volvió a la realidad parpadeando con dificultad. "No-- no te preocupes" tartamudeó. Entonces entró tirando de él. "Entra y conoce a mi familia"

Draco sonrió y entró sólo para ver cinco pares de ojos escudriñándolo. La sala se llenó de tensión al momento en que los Weasley miraron fijamente al hijo del hombre que les había causado, especialmente a Arthur Weasley, tantos problemas. Draco, al sentir la atmósfera pesada a su alrededor, sonrió encantadoramente y habló. "Mis más sinceras disculpas por llegar tarde" comenzó.

Arthur Weasley se paró inmediatamente. "No te preocupes" dijo con autoridad. Alzó la mano con vacilación y Draco la sacudió fuertemente.

"Por favor siéntate" dijo Molly. Draco esperó a que Ginny tomara asiento frente a sus hermanos. Draco, a su vez, se sentó a lado de ella, sin dejar de sonreír al sentir como todos lo miraban con cautela. Molly comenzó a servir el té, repartiéndolo.

Ginny, sintiendo la tensión en el aire, aclaró su garganta. "Supongo que ya conoces a mis hermanos" empezó mirando a su prometido.

Draco asintió "Por supuesto" contestó cordialmente sin perder la mirada asesina que le mandaba Ron. Giró hacia Charlie quien lo miraba inseguro. "Oí que al Ministerio se les está poniendo dura la caza de dragones ¿Antipodean Opaleyes si no me equivoco?"

Charlie asintió a regañadientes. "Si, esos estúpidos magos comerciantes no tienen otra mejor cosa que hacer"

"Yo pienso que es por las escamas del dragón" respondió, pausando sólo para aceptar la taza de té que Molly le estaba ofreciendo. Volteó hacia la madre de Ginny y sonrió. "Gracias" dijo amable. Molly le dio una pequeña y rígida sonrisa.

"Entonces ¿Qué hay sobre sus escamas?" preguntó Bill con un inesperado interés.

Draco tomó un sorbo de su té antes de contestar. "Bueno, las escamas de un dragón Antipodean Opaleyes son muy bonitas" dijo "Tienen unas impresionantes franjas aperladas por lo que no es muy sorprendente que los magos comerciantes estén interesados en ellos. Es una pena pues esos dragones son criaturas inofensivas--"

"¡Precisamente!" exclamó Charlie con aprobación. "Y el echo de que esos dragones no son agresivos… ¡Ellos nunca matan personas! Ellos solamente matan ovejas o canguros para comer… son prácticamente inofensivos y--"

"Charlie" interrumpió Ginny "ELLOS son dragones"

"INOFENSIVOS dragones" corrigió Charlie. "No sabía que te interesaban los dragones ¿Malfoy?" levantó las cejas en señal de duda.

"Bueno, he leído de ellos. Son criaturas interesantes, realmente. Es una pena pensar que la mayoría de las personas los consideran altamente peligrosos"

Ginny supo, al momento, que Draco ya se había ganado a Charlie. Era bien conocido que todos los niños Weasley pensaban que Charlie era un enfermo por haberse metido con algo como los dragones. Como resultado, cuando Charlie iba a casa en días festivos, nunca podía platicar sobre dragones – su tema favorito. Charlie insistía que los dragones eran criaturas fascinantes. Para ellos, los dragones eran peligrosos y terribles monstruos.

La cara de Ron se oscureció al ver aprobación en la cara de Charlie y el interés que Bill, su padre y su madre le daban. Volteó hacia Ginny quien también lo miraba maravillada y con atención.

"Entonces Draco" Arthur Weasley comenzó dejando su taza de té en la mesa. "Si me permites preguntarte ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo? ¿Pasó algo malo?" preguntó con calma. Ginny podía notar como su padre hacia todo el esfuerzo por estar tranquilo. Podía ver la tensión en la cara de su padre. Bueno, realmente no podía culpar a su padre o a su familia. Lucius Malfoy había sido insoportable para sus papás como Draco Malfoy había sido despreciable para sus hermanos. Apenas y se podía imaginar lo que su padre estaba sintiendo en ese momento, hablando con el hijo de tu mortal enemigo-- que pronto sería su yerno…

Draco volteó hacia el papá de Ginny y negó suavemente. "Oh nada importante" contestó con una cortesía que sorprendió a Ginny. "Sólo que no esperaba que mi reunión con los duendes en Gringotts tomara tanto tiempo"

"¿Qué hacías en Gringotts?" Preguntó Ginny curiosamente. Miró a su familia y sonrió. "¿Querido?" agregó con rapidez.

Draco negó con lentitud. "¿Lo olvidaste, Ginebra?" dijo con delicadeza como si nada malo hubiera pasado. "He arreglado todo lo de nuestros bienes. Ya saben, derechos conyugales y eso"

Ginny le frunció el ceño, confundida. Draco la miró larga y significativamente. Sintió como su cara empezaba a arder, conciente de que su familia la observaba, esperando una respuesta. Después de un momento, habló. "Ah, sí" dijo asintiendo la cabeza por defecto. Draco le frunció el ceño ligeramente y volteó hacia los demás. Ginny nunca se había sentido tan estúpida.

"Pomposos duendes" continuó Draco. "En serio, si me preguntan, esos duendes…" negó con pena y molestia. Bill asintió.

"¡Tienes mucha razón! No podía hacer mi trabajo correctamente cuando regresaba a Egipto. Esos duendes siempre me molestaban… Cuando hay dinero, la razón y el sentido común abandonan sus cabezas" agregó.

Molly miró a Draco "Entonces ¿Molestaron mucho?" preguntó.

"Poner el nombre de Ginebra en mis propiedades es una tarea realmente fácil. Les había informado una semana antes y sólo esperaba ir a firmar todo y listo" entonces movió su cabeza negativamente. "¡Pero no! Esos tontos duendes realmente hacen que las cosas sean complicadas haciendo chequeo tras chequeo acerca de las propiedades de la familia y todo eso, por lo que me tomo más tiempo de lo que esperaba" continuó con su voz más calmada. "Si me preguntan, esos duendes no tienen mucha confianza cuando se trata de nosotros los magos"

"No podría estar más de acuerdo" dijo Molly, asintiendo de mala gana, recordando todas las veces en las que esos duendes les habían hecho pasar malos ratos cuando sus niños todavía iban a Hogwarts.

Entonces Draco aclaró su garganta y miró a Ron. "Si me permites preguntar ¿Cómo van las cosas en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica?"

Ron entrecerró los ojos. "Bien" respondió. Después sonrió con sarcasmo. "En realidad es una aburrición, tú sabes. Después de que tú-sabes-quien cayera…" agregó deliberadamente. Con eso, Ginny frunció el ceño con desaprobación al mismo tiempo que toda su familia volteaba hacia Draco, esperando su respuesta. Ginny también volteó hacia él, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente por los nervios. Estrujó sus manos sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que estaban un poco húmedas.

"Bueno, es una pena, desde luego" empezó Draco sin inconvenientes como si no supiera que los mejores Mortífagos habían sido de su familia. "Pero uno nunca sabe, ser Auror en estos días," pausó y volteó hacia el Señor y la Señora Weasley. "Tener a un Auror en la familia en realidad es--"

Justo en ese momento, una leve explosión agitó la casa. Arthur Weasley se paró al instante en que Molly tomaba sus cosas del té, las cuales estaban a punto de caerse por la fuerte sacudida. Ginny vió como Draco tenía el ceño fruncido de confusión luego volteó hacia el cuarto de los gemelos, se ruborizó. ¿Qué pensaría Draco de su familia? Se preguntó azorada. No era que le apenara o avergonzara su familia pero en verdad… este no era el momento para eso. Aclaró su garganta sólo para escuchar como Bill y Charlie se reían y como Ron maldecía a lo alto, sin duda furioso por la repentina interrupción (estaba a punto de descubrir a Draco).

Segundos después, se escucharon fuertes risas al ver como Fred y George bajaban de sus cuartos, luciendo como dos muggles locos que se habían escapado con las camisas de fuerza llenas de plumas. Justo detrás de ellos había una pequeña niña igual de sucia que los gemelos y cubierta de plumas. Al instante, Molly saltó de su asiento, olvidándose completamente del invitado.

"¡Fred y George Weasley!" exclamó enfadada, con las manos en la cintura. "¿Qué diablos--?"

"¡Tía Wheezy!" chilló Sylvia mientras corría hacia ella, extendiendo sus pequeños brazos. "¡Tía Wheezy, Tía Wheezy!" chilló y chilló hasta que se trepó a Ginny. Con un gritillo por la sorpresa, Ginny cargó a la sonriente niña mientras Fred y George daban explicaciones acerca de la explosión que había sucedido en su cuarto.

"¡Sylvia!" gritó Ron. Su hija volteó hacia él y sonrió. "¡Ven aquí de inmediato!" ordenó Ron, viendo el horrible aspecto que tenía. Negó lentamente. "Tu madre me va a matar si te ve así cuando llegue del Ministerio" gimió.

Pero Sylvia lo ignoró, volteando de nuevo hacia Ginny, viendo al extraño que estaba a lado de ella. Poniendo mala cara, jaló el pelo de Ginny. "¿Quién es?" dijo casi en un susurró. Draco volteó hacia ella y le dio una ligera pero brillante sonrisa. Si había algo que le asustaba del compromiso, eran los niños.

"Él es Draco, dulzura" respondió Ginny.

"¿Por qué está aquí?" preguntó Sylvia agrandando sus ojos azules.

"Bueno, el va a ser el nuevo tío de la pequeña Sylvia" dijo Ginny mientras limpiaba con un pañuelo la suciedad del cachete de su sobrina.

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque nos vamos a casar"

"¿Por qué?"

Draco miró fijamente a Ginny y no pudo evitar maravillarse por la forma en como trataba y cuidaba de la niña… No esperaba que fuera así pues tenía esa rara tendencia de sacarlo de sus casillas cada vez que se veían. Frunció los labios y escuchó entretenido la conversación entre Ginny y Sylvia, sin atender lo que los demás decían.

"¿Qué piensan que están haciendo?" preguntó Molly alzando la voz. "¡Teniendo una cosa como esa en mi casa!"

"B--bueno lo que pasa es--" comenzó Fred inseguro mientras Arthur Weasley desapareció con Ron para ver los daños que había causado la explosión.

"Estábamos tratando de ver el efecto que tenían estas uh-- plumas comunes con el hechizo para hacer trampa--" tartamudeó George, mostrándole a la Señora Weasley un montón de plumas azules y blancas.

Pero a la Señora Weasley no le importo. "¿Sabían que tenemos a un invitado? ¡Y Sylvia! Vean que sucia ha quedado. ¡No pensaron en lo que pudo pasarle! ¡Y el ruido de la explosión--!" meditó con cansancio mientras Fred y George tomaban sus varitas y se limpiaban de inmediato. "¿Cuándo empezaran a crecer? ¡No me sorprende que aun no se hayan casado! Por el amor de Dios, siete largos años… siete largos años…" empezó de nuevo con su discurso mientras arreglaba la sala, Bill le ayudó con los pastelillos y Charlie con El Profeta. De repente, Fred codeó a George, sus ojos aterrizaron en la nueva cara a lado de Ginny. Ignorando a su madre, los gemelos caminaron hacia Draco, viéndolo extrañados.

"Oh eres tú" dijo Fred mirándolo con desaprobación.

Draco retiró sus ojos de Ginny y asintió. "Fred y George Weasley, supongo" se paró y ofreció su mano. Los dos pelirrojos lo escudriñaron por un momento. Al recordar a Ginny, finalmente le estrecharon la mano de mala gana, mirándolo con cautela.

Después de eso, Draco se sentó de nuevo al instante en que Fred saltaba al lugar de Ron, George se sentó en el de su padre, ambos se cruzaron de brazos. Draco aclaró su garganta. "Me disculparan pero no pude evitar escuchar algo sobre ¿Hechizos para hacer trampa?" preguntó con suavidad.

"Sí" respondió George con brusquedad. Masticó una galleta y sonrió abiertamente.

"Estamos tratando de descubrir la formula de esas Plumas Tramposas de Zonko. Tu sabes, plumas con hechizos para hacer trampas, buenas para exámenes y esas cosas" George tomó otra galleta. "Pero por supuesto que las nuestras serían mejor. Serían 100 por ciento efectivas, teniendo menos posibilidades de ser descubiertos y todo y--"

"No sean estúpidos" dijo Bill cuando la Señora Weasley iba a la cocina. "Saben muy bien que eso va en contra con el Ministerio de Magia para hacer plumas como esas. ¿No recuerdan que cada pluma y pergamino de Zonko fueron quemados?"

Fred negó con la cabeza. "Bill, empiezas a sonar como Percy" bromeó.

"Podrían meterse en un problema por eso" respondió Bill.

"No es como si lo fuéramos a publicar" replicó George. "Sólo queremos saber como estaban hechas"

"Ah, las Maravillosas Plumas de Zonko--" exclamó Draco. Ginny volteó hacia él sorprendida mientras Sylvia jugaba con su cabello. Ahora ¿Qué as tendría bajo la manga?

"¿Sabes de las Maravillosas Plumas de Zonko?" Fred y George preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Cuando Draco asintió, Fred y George negaron con incredulidad.

"¡Venga! ¿Qué tanto sabes de eso?" preguntó George. "¡Esas plumas fueron creadas antes de que naciéramos!"

"¡Exacto!" agregó Fred.

Draco frunció el ceño pensativamente. "Si bien recuerdo…" empezó. Parpadeó antes de seguir. "Son contadas las personas que tienen esas inusuales plumas ¿No? Y vienen en tres tonalidades: azul, blanco y café grisáceo(1) ¿Cierto?"

"Sí, eso habíamos oído" respondió George, asintiendo.

"Mamá y papá no nos hablan de eso" agregó Fred pensativamente.

"Si no me equivoco, creo que tengo tres de esas plumas en la mansión" dijo Draco ligeramente, poniendo sus elegantes dedos en la frente mientras pensaba. Fred y George lo miraron sorprendidos.

"¿En serio?" ambos dijeron con entusiasmo. Entonces Fred aclaró su garganta, recordando que ese era Draco Malfoy, el maldito bastardo que siempre hacía trampa en Quidditch. "Digo, ¿Y que hay sobre eso?" preguntó precipitadamente, viendo el aspecto de confusión que tenía George.

"Se han vuelto artículos de colección" respondió con indiferencia. "Recuerdo que mi abuelo me las enseño en alguna ocasión"

Fred y George asintieron mientras lo escuchaban con atención. "¿Entonces las usaste?" preguntó Fred.

Draco negó. "Desafortunadamente, no" contestó. "Tenía prohibido usarlas. Mi abuelo las escondió tan bien que incluso yo, usando todo tipo de hechizos y de encantamientos, nunca las encontré" agregó haciendo una pausa. "Pero ahora que me he graduado-- ¿Les gustaría verlas?" preguntó tranquilo, levantando una ceja.

"Eso-- eso sería demasiado, a decir verdad" viéndose obligado Fred abandonó la idea.

"Sí, sin duda" agregó George malhumorado.

Draco sólo sonrió y asintió. "Como gusten, caballeros" comenzó. "Pero están invitados a examinarlas, cuando quieran"

Fred y George asintieron mientras murmuraban entre ellos. Ginny estaba a punto de subir a Sylvia a su habitación cuando la Sra. Weasley salió repentinamente de la cocina al mismo tiempo que el Sr. Weasley y Ron regresaban del viejo cuarto de los gemelos, cansados.

"Entonces, Draco" comenzó Molly. "¿Cuándo empezaron a salir Ginny y tú?" preguntó con curiosidad intentando iniciar una tranquila, 'normal' y entretenida conversación.

Draco aclaró su garganta y sonrió al mismo tiempo que Ginny hablaba. "Sólo un-- un mes, mamá"

"Todos saben que Ginny y yo fuimos juntos a Hogwarts ¿Cierto?" agregó, mirando amorosamente a Ginny. Ginny bajó la mirada, sonrió y contuvo el maldecirlo ahí mismo. ¡Estaba verdaderamente decido a seguir con todo esto!

Ron resopló. "¿Quién podría olvidar eso?" dijo sarcásticamente, cruzándose de brazos. Fred y George sólo asintieron mientras Bill y Charlie aclararon torpemente sus gargantas.

"Empezamos a-- a salir cu-- cuando" Ginny tragó saliva cuando vio como su madre esperaba ansiosa lo que tenían que decir. "Quiero decir-- nosotros"

"No puedo recordar exactamente cuando la vi…" le interrumpió Draco, poniendo su mano en la de Ginny para darle más credibilidad. "Todo lo que recuerdo es como lucía..."

"¿Sí?" preguntó la Sra. Weasley alentadoramente.

Los ojos de Draco se ablandaron un poco. "Estaba vistiendo una simple túnica roja… podría decir que en verdad llamó mi atención porque estaba sentada ahí, con la brisa dándole de frente mientras el viento jugaba con su pelo… y con una hermosa sonrisa. Pero ella no estaba consciente de que estaba siendo observada…"

La Sra. Weasley suspiró y Ginny se ruborizó. Aunque nada de eso era verdad, Ginny no pudo evitar dar un pequeño suspiró al oír lo romántico que había sido.

"Y al instante, estaba dispuesto a definir lo que era belleza con tan sólo mirarla" terminó Draco lentamente. "Y desde entonces, no he dejado de pensar en ella"

"¡Dios mío! Esto es de enfermos" bromeó Fred y se carcajeó. George lo codeó tratando desesperadamente de que se callara. Draco volteó hacia ellos y sonrió.

"Digan todo lo que quieran pero sólo les puedo decir algo… cuando aparezca en sus vidas esa persona especial les puedo asegurar que estarán peor que yo" declaró jovialmente. "Yo era como ustedes pero luego--" pausó y volteó hacia Ginny. "Conocí a Ginebra" agregó suavemente.

"Una rara combinación, si me lo preguntan" dijo Ron impacientemente. "Pelirrojos y rubios no se mezclan"

"Ron, no seas grosero" le regaño su madre.

"Si me permites preguntar ¿Dónde estuviste durante la guerra?" preguntó Charlie repentinamente.

"Me fui con mi madre. El profesor Dumbledore hizo un encantamiento Fidelio y el fue nuestro guardián secreto. Nos fuimos a Rumania y estuvimos con unos amigos de mi madre durante un tiempo" respondió con sinceridad. "Para ser más honesto no estoy avergonzado de decir que huí de la guerra"

"¿Y que con eso? Dumbledore es un viejo muy-- muy confiado" murmuró Ron. Draco sólo sonrió y decidió ignorarlo.

"Admito que he hecho cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso" empezó viendo a todos los que estaban frente a él. "Pero diré algo, he pensado en lo que he hecho en el pasado… y no hay día que no me sienta mal por todo--"

"Wow, eso es realmente interesante" resopló Ron.

"¡Ronald Weasley!" riñó Molly alarmada. Ron guardo silencio y frunció el ceño.

"No desaparecí durante la guerra por cobardía" comenzó Draco juntando sus cejas. "Fue por miedo. Miedo a lo que Voldemort o mi padre le harían a mi madre si yo me negaba a participar, o si me ponía en su contra. Durante ese tiempo, cuando desaparecí, me di cuenta que había estado muy equivocado. No me avergüenzo de admitir que estaba asustado… asustado por la seguridad de mi madre… y ahora…" pausó y negó con un movimiento de su cabeza. "Ahora estoy haciendo todo lo posible para poder remediar los daños que mi padre causó, primero a mi madre y después a las demás personas. Y en cuanto a Ginebra…" volteó hacia ella y le sonrió. "Sin saberlo, se ha convertido en mi fuerza. Se ha convertido en la única razón por la cual decidí cambiar. Quiero ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella. Quiero merecerla"

Ginny se ruborizó nuevamente mientras Molly asentía seriamente por el pequeño discurso. Los hombres tomaron un profundo suspiró y vieron a Draco con renuente aprobación (excepto Ron que seguía enfurruñado). Justo después, Ginny se puso de pie y rió levemente.

"¡Wow! Se está haciendo tarde" comenzó, dejando a Sylvia fuera de su alcance, previniendo que hiciera más daños.

"¿Entonces, que planes tienen para la boda?" preguntó Molly repentinamente.

"Bueno, tenía pensado llevar a Ginebra para que conozca a mi madre y a mi abuelo esta semana, posiblemente pasado mañana" respondió. "Tres días después de eso se planeó una fiesta de compromiso y nosotros, Ginebra y yo, acordamos casarnos una semana después de la fiesta de compromiso"

"S--sí" tartamudeó Ginny, sentándose de nuevo. "¿Estaría bien?"

"Bueno, reconozco que es muy pronto" respondió Molly pensativa mientras Arthur sólo guardó silencio. "¿Pudieron preparar todo eso en tan poco tiempo?"

Draco asintió. "Oh sí" respondió. "Todos en mi casa están dispuestos a ayudar" agregó. Ginny pudo oír el tono de modestia en su voz cuando dijo "todos" en lugar de "sirvientes" al igual que cuando dijo "casa" en vez de "mansión".

"¿Supongo que Charlie y tú traerán a su familia?" dijo Draco volteando hacia Bill y Charlie expectante.

"Bueno, estoy seguro de que Grace estaría encantada de asistir a la boda" respondió Charlie, asintiendo.

"Yo no estoy seguro de que Fleur venga con nuestro hijo, Robert" dijo Bill de mala gana. "Ahora están en Francia, con mi suegra" después negó con la cabeza. "La verdad, no se en que estaba pensando Fleur cuando insistió que Robert debería estar en Beauxbatons en vez de Hogwarts" agregó con una ligera molestia.

"Bueno, como sea, todas sus familias están invitadas a la fiesta de compromiso y a la boda, por supuesto" dijo Draco.

"Hasta ahora me he preguntado" comenzó Fred viendo cuidadosamente a Bill "¿Cómo diablos convenciste a esa veela, Fleur Delacour, para que se casara contigo?"

"Fred, no empieces" respondió Bill suspirando con cansancio.

"Bueno, viendo que todo está bien" dijo repentinamente Ginny, cogiendo la bandeja del té. "Sólo pondré esto en la cocina y--"

"Te ayudo con eso" dijo Draco, tomando la bandeja de las manos de Ginny, quien se quedo muda, Draco camino situándose delante de ella obligándola así a seguirlo. Cuando estuvieron en la cocina, Ginny lo enfrentó y le sonrió cruelmente.

"Bravo" le dijo rudamente. "Te juro que si fueras Pinocho, tu nariz ya hubiera crecido 20 metros" agregó sarcástica.

Draco sólo levantó una ceja después de poner la bandeja en la mesa de la cocina. "Te sorprenderías, Ginebra" comenzó. "Hay cosas que no sabes de mi"

"Bueno, como sea. Me siento horrible" susurró, sentándose en una silla. Draco la miro y le sonrió, entendiéndola.

"Ya te había dicho que no eras buena mintiendo"

"¿Lo contrario a ti?" dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Draco le devolvió la mirada, entrecerrando sus ojos peligrosamente.

"Te dije, que había cosas que no sabías de mi" le repitió, parándose solo a unos centímetros de ella. Después, puso las manos en sus hombros y la levantó, quedando la cabeza en su barbilla. Ginny levantó la vista, sin poder decir palabra alguna. No podía dejar de verlo.

Sin palabras, Draco tomó su mano, la cual besó dejando la palma hacia arriba. Ginny se ruborizó con la repentina acción. Frunció el ceño cuando Draco le puso una pequeña llave de oro en la palma de su mano. Lo miro con confusión.

"Considera esto como una anillo de compromiso" dijo arrastrando las palabras. Hasta ese entonces, Ginny se dio cuenta que tenía la llave de una bóveda de Gringotts. "Gástalo bien"

"Demasiado para ser romántico" murmuró sin dejar de ver la llave. "De verdad fuiste a Gringotts, ¿Por eso llegaste tarde?"

"¿Pensaste que estaba mintiendo?" preguntó, pasando sus dedos a través del rojo pelo. "¿Estabas preocupada por mi?" agregó en un susurró.

Ginny suspiró largamente, obligándose a entrar en razón. Sabía que Draco podía controlarla "¡Te está seduciendo! ¡Contrólate!" le gritó su conciencia. Después, con toda su voluntad se separó de él.

"Si piensas que puedes seducirme con esas cosas, estas muy equivocado" dijo con firmeza pero calmada.

Draco rió entre dientes "No apostaría en eso, Weasley" dijo con arrogancia. "NO sabes de lo que soy capaz"

Ginny sólo sonrió de mala gana. Se volteó y estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando entró su padre repentinamente. "¿Podría hablar a solas con Draco, cariño?"

Ginny vio a Draco dubitativamente. Él asintió. "Claro"

"Bien, entonces sígueme por favor" le dijo. Ginny frunció el ceño confundida al mismo tiempo que veía como Draco seguía a su padre al estudio. ¿Qué era todo eso? Pensó mientras Draco la veía por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta con suavidad.

* * *

"Ahora Señor Malfoy" comenzó Arthur mientras caminaba hacia el fondo del estudio.

Draco observó como el estudio estaba repleto de cosas muggles, libros y artefactos, después frunció el ceño por la repentina formalidad. Había notado el oscuro ambiente del estudio de Arthur Weasley con el fuego, bailando alegremente en la chimenea, y con un gran escritorio marrón en el centro, sin duda de madera tallada a mano. Desde su punto de vista, ese cuarto había sido construido justo después de que los Weasleys se hicieran ricos. Miro fijamente a Arthur y asintió.

"¿Señor Weasley?"

Entonces Arthur aclaró la garganta. "No estoy diciendo que no quiero que te cases con mi hija, ella te eligió" comenzó. Draco asintió y espero. "Pero tampoco estoy diciendo que te puedes casar con ella así como así"

"Entonces usted sugiere que--" preguntó Draco cautelosamente.

Como única respuesta, Arthur Weasley sacó una gran llave de su bolsillo y comenzó a abrir uno de los grandes cajones de la esquina. Para sorpresa de Draco, el padre de Ginny retrocedió para revelar el montón de vinos y licores muggles que tenía. Draco abrió más los ojos al observar las botellas multicolores que estaba esperando ser abiertas para beberlas. Sólo entonces, Draco tragó duro como si le hubieran dado un golpe. No era en serio ¿O si?

"Sugiero que" comenzó Arthur, volteando. "Tengamos un pequeño concurso de tragos" dijo mirando la cara sorprendida del joven hombre que estaba frente a él. "Esto" señaló las botellas tras él. "es mi colección de licores. Como puedes ver, no he tenido la oportunidad de abrir y tomarme una desde que mis hijos prefieren cerveza de mantequilla o ese mmm-- whisky… ¿Cómo es que le llaman a ese whisky?" preguntó el Sr. Weasley tronando los dedos.

"Whisky de Fuego"

"Oh, sí, sí, Whisky de Fuego" siguió Arthur asintiendo. "De todas formas, si me ganas en este pequeño juego, puedes casarte con mi niña"

"¿Y si no lo hago?"

"Entonces--" Arthur sólo negó en forma de respuesta. Draco se quedo parado por un momento, viendo detenidamente las botellas delante de él. Según veía, todo el licor era muggle pues no pudo reconocer los nombres ni las etiquetas. ¡Santo Cielo! ¡Nunca en su maldita vida—había bebido, ni siquiera probado licor muggle! No sólo porque era hecho por muggles sino también porque el licor muggle contenía mucho más alcohol que el licor mágico según tenía entendido. Él solía tomar vino, champagne, cerveza de mantequilla y eso, pero ¿Whisky muggle? ¿Vodka? ¿Brandy?

"¿Qué dice, Sr. Malfoy?"

Draco pensó en sus posibilidades. Por lo que veía, si quería casarse con Ginny, no tenía opción. Si decidía no aceptar el desafió, aunque Ginny insistiera en casarse con él, que lo dudaba, su padre era el que tenía la última palabra. Dado que había hecho lo posible por agradarle a su familia, Draco no tenía otra opción más que aceptar la decisión de Arthur Weasley. Esta no era una situación beneficiosa y Draco no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así. Después de esto, se aseguraría de que Ginny pagará por todo el problema. "Sólo piensa en esos 262 millones de galeones" exclamó su cerebro.

Draco sonrió. "¿Cuándo empezamos?"

Arthur sonrió y con un simple toque de su varita, aparecieron dos vasos en la mesa. Draco tomó asiento en frente de él mientras el padre de Ginny llenaba los vasos con la potente sustancia. Draco tragó fuerte al ver como Arthur le tendía su primer vaso.

"¿Salud?" preguntó el Sr. Weasley con suavidad.

"Salud" contestó, chocaron sus vasos para después traerlo hacia él, sus labios rozaban el borde del mismo. Al instante en que el licor tocó la boca de Draco, se encontró frunciendo el ceño con disgusto. Tomó un pequeño sorbo. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente al sentir el doloroso y caliente líquido atravesando su garganta sólo para caer a su estomago. Y ESO NO FUE NADA AGRADABLE.

"262 millones de galeones… 262 millones de galeones…" dejó que su cerebro cantara. Luego cerrando los ojos, respiró profundamente y bebió lo que le quedaba en el vaso con rapidez. Frunció los labios para evitar estrangularse, tratando con desesperación no gritar. Puso el vaso en la mesa y respiró hondo.

"Nada mal" dijo Arthur mientras sonreía y levantaba su vaso.

"Salud" dijo y para sorpresa de Draco, Arthur Weasley se lo bebió rápido de un sólo trago. "¿Listo para la segunda ronda?" le preguntó antes de poner el vaso en la mesa.

"S—sí" le respondió y levantó su vaso para llenarlo de nuevo. Luego sin vacilar ni un poco, se tomó el siguiente, su cara expreso cierto dolor.

Seguían tomando. Vaso tras vaso. Cuando Draco se dio cuenta de que Arthur había derramado la última gota de coñac en su vaso, suspiró con alivio. Gracias al Señor ya se había terminado la botella. Esperando que eso fuera el final de su "concurso", agradeció poder pensar bien todavía. Justo en ese momento Arthur se paró y fue hasta los gabinetes.

"Parece que hemos terminado con el coñac" comentó evaluando la botella ante él. Sonrió y para horror de Draco, colocó otra botella en la mesa. "¡Ahora, sigue esta!" exclamó, haciendo que los lentes saltaran de su nariz.

"¿Qué diablos--?" Draco encontró a su cerebro gritando cuando el padre de Ginny empezaba a llenar de nuevo su vaso. Después suspiró derrotado mientras Arthur le tendía el mismo. "Va a ser una larga noche" pensó mientras lo agarraba.

* * *

"¿Por qué se tardan tanto?" preguntó Ginny a su mamá viendo el reloj. "Ya es más de media noche" agregó, volteando hacia el despacho de su padre.

Molly Weasley la miró y frunció el ceño. "No lo se querida" respondió igual de curiosa. Todos se habían ido excepto ellos.

"Iré a ver que pasa ahora mismo" dijo Ginny parándose. Antes de que Molly pudiera detenerla, se oyeron fuertes risas como de locos saliendo del despacho. Para sorpresa de Ginny, se abrió la puerta súbitamente sólo para revelar a un Weasley acalorado y a un Malfoy en el mismo estado. Arthur estaba riendo, ayudando a Draco a salir del despacho. Su brazo derecho sobre Draco, y su mano izquierda cargaba una botella de su colección de vino.

"¿Qué diab--?"

"Estoy-- bien-- Ginebra…" balbuceó Draco mientras iba hacia ella. Arthur rió de nuevo al ver los balanceados caminados de Draco. Luego para su asombro, Draco se desplomó contra su cuerpo para poder sostenerse. Ginny lo sostuvo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no caerse.

Con eso, Molly se levanto furiosa y le reclamó a su esposo. "¿¡Borracho!? ¿Qué estabas pensando?" le exigió mientras Arthur sólo sonreía. "Debí suponerlo… Ginny querida, deja a Draco en el sillón--"

"No, Sra. Weasley… Estoy bien…"

Ginny tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse al ver a Draco en ese estado. Eso era muy raro en Draco. ¡No podía creer que estuviera tratando de actuar relajado y tranquilo cuando ya estaba hasta el tope de alcohol! Ooh… como deseaba tener una cámara en ese momento. Después de ayudar a su "prometido" a que se sentara en el sillón, ella se sentó a lado. Draco suspiró son alivió al sentir el cómodo sillón bajo él. Sin previó aviso cerró los ojos y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Ginny, rindiéndose.

"¡Mi nuevo yerno!" exclamó Arthur y rió alegremente al ver a Draco a lado de su hija.

"¿Qué le diste exactamente? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así, Arthur? Explícamelo" demandó Molly.

Ginny vio como Draco respiraba suavemente contra su oído. Olía fuertemente a alcohol y miró a su padre confundida. "¿Cuál es el propósito de esto, papá?"

"Él te merece, hija mía" dijo Arthur finalmente después de un ataque de risa.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Ginny.

"Era sólo una prueba" respondió simplemente. "Sabía, con sólo mirarlo, que jamás había tomado licor muggle. El licor muggle tiene mucho alcohol" agregó con algo de hipo.

"¿Entonces?"

"Él pudo haber decidido no toma licor muggle pero no lo hizo. Él pudo negarse, como quiera iba a dejar que se casaran ¡Pero no lo hizo! Todo lo hizo por ti, Ginny"

"¡Pura basura!" dijo Molly agriamente, ayudando a su esposo.

"Di lo que quieras, Molly querida pero tú no conoces nada de nosotros los hombres" respondió Arthur mientras caminaban hacia su recamara. Luego Molly volteó hacia Ginny quien estaba viendo con inseguridad a Draco.

"Posiblemente no pueda ir ahora a casa, cielo. Mejor súbelo al cuarto de Percy sólo por esta noche. Hay ropa limpia en uno de los cajones" Dijo Molly antes de abrir la puerta de su recamara y desaparecer tras ella.

Después de todo, Ginny vio como dormía Draco sobre ella. De algún modo, le gustaba más el Draco dormido que el Draco despierto y desagradable. Respiraba lentamente, sus ojos estaban cerrados… se veía tan tranquilo, tan inofensivo como un bebe y sin decir ni una palabra, Ginny tomó un pañuelo y seco las gotas de sudor que caían de su frente.

"_Todo lo hizo por ti, Ginny"_

Ginny rodó los ojos y acarició el rubio cabello con sus dedos. "Espero" murmuró mientras sacudía la cabeza. Pero entonces, no pudo negar pensar… ¿De verdad lo había hecho por ella? ¿Su padre le estaría diciendo la verdad, sobre que Draco no había tomado nunca alcohol muggle? ¿O sólo dijo eso porque estaba borracho? Sólo lo había hecho por el trato, ¿No? Pero-- no sonaba desagradable pretender que alguien hacia algo así por ella… dio un salto al sentir como Draco se movía a su lado, murmuró algo inaudible y nuevamente se durmió.

Y con ese pensamiento, Ginny palmeó ligeramente el cabello de Draco acostándolo con cuidado en su regazo. "Queda mañana para ser rencoroso y molesto" pensó mientras limpiaba nuevamente la cara del rubio. "Mientras tanto, sólo duerme" agregó al mismo tiempo que veía su cara adormilada.

* * *

(1) En ingles es 'taupe' que es un parecido a café grisáceo o crema, lo pueden buscar en google en imágenes (taupe) y les aparece el color exacto.

**Notas de la Traductora:** como pueden ver los capítulos van creciendo y creciendo y creciendo y es por eso que se me hace un poco más difícil seguirlo muy pronto. Se los digo de una vez. Para los próximos capítulos me voy a tardar por lo menos un mes. Lo siento pero no se si pueda traducirlos más rápido. Claro que lo voy a intentar. He conseguido trabajo y eso me ocupa ocho horas diarias y una hora que hago de mi casa al trabajo y viceversa. Aparte de que entró demasiado tarde y salgo ya de noche.

Creo que a partir del próximo capítulo los voy a empezar a dividir. De hecho iba a comenzar con este pero sería muy mala onda de mi parte hacerlo cuando llevan mucho tiempo esperándolo y cuando ya lo he terminado.

Aclarando ya este punto pasamos a lo siguiente.

He publicado otra traducción que se llama **"Sometimes Always"** o algo así como "Algunas veces, siempre" o "Casi siempre" (no le he preguntado a la autora pero creo que es la cantidad de veces que se piensan los personajes principales entre sí) esta muy buena y algo chistosa la manera en la que relata los hechos. Me gustó mucho y contiene algunos Spoilers DH. Más que nada me encantó porque es como si siguiera lo que JKR escribió, osea no altera tantas cosas.

Es un regalo-recompensa por esperar tanto las actualizaciones de Serpent's Bride. Sé que en vez de traducir eso debí avanzarle a Serpent's Bride pero creo que es mejor cambiar un poco de aires.

Y hablando de eso.

Serpent's Bride es una traducción NO autorizada. Y no es porque me lo hayan prohibido ni nada de eso sino porque el autor no respondió a mi petición. De hecho hasta el momento no ha respondido. Creo que ha estado mucho tiempo desconectado de este mundo y yo no quería hacerlos esperar más. Aparte de que la historia esta muy buena. Si por algún motivo les molesta que NO este autorizada, podemos platicarlo y elegir lo mejor para todos. Si el autor NO desea que SIGA con el proyecto y de un momento a otro me pide que BORRE lo que he estado haciendo les pido una DISCULPA de antemano. LAMENTO de verdad haber cometido ese error. Pero pues aquí entre nos no creo que le moleste, así que no se preocupen demasiado. Nomás poquito.

He estado trabajando en otros proyectos. Hay muchas historias que están muy buenas y quiero comenzar a traducirlas. Sólo estoy esperando algunas autorizaciones. Y hasta que me las den empezaré a publicarlas. Por el momento ya me llegaron unas. Una de las cuales ya la he publicado y como les dije es una pequeña recompensa por esperar tanto.

Quiero aclarar que si la/el autora/autor no contesta a mi petición y veo que no ha actualizado desde hace años, los comenzaré a publicar. En caso de que haya actualizado hace pocos días (como me esta pasando con uno) y no responde, esos sí no los publicaré.

Contestación de reviews:

_Lucía_: ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! En serio que soy bien mala, casi 3 meses sin actualizar T.T Pero pues espero que aún con mis desplantes lo sigas leyendo porque la verdad es que sí está muy bueno. Te prometo que no tardaré tanto para el próximo capítulo. :D cuídate

_Paula_: ¡Sí, a mi también! La verdad es que me divierto mucho con lo que hace Draco y lo mejor es que es como me lo imagino. Espero que este capítulo también te guste. :D cuídate

_Lauri Malfoy_: ¡Sí fue lo máximo! No lo seguí tan pronto pero espero que te siga gustando. :D cuídate

_Kelle Weasley_: Ei gracias por tu review ¡me da muchos ánimos! Bueno ya seguí jaja un poco tarde pero espero que te siga gustando así un buen. Espero no tardarme tanto para el próximo capítulo. :D cuídate

_Rociovaldez_: ¡oye yo también me llamo Rocio! :) Bueno en realidad yo sólo lo traduzco pero sí que esta buenísimo. Yo también soy súper fanática de la pareja y por eso me encanto el fic tanto que pues aquí estoy como loca traduce y traduce. Si gustas leerlo en ingles, en el disclaimer doy los datos y todo eso. De hecho yo también me los imaginaba así, no lo típico de que se enamoran y lo aceptan la primera vez que se ven, no, eso ya es para un H/G o R/H, es demasiado cuento de hadas, aparte de que la relación D/G es demasiado intensa y no monótona como H/G, por eso no soporto los H/G (y pensar que hubo un tiempo en el que estuve casi obsesionada con ellos). Los R/H si me gustan porque se pelean bien padre jaja. :D cuídate

Gracias por todo su apoyo y ¡A dejar más reviews!


	7. Vladimir Malfoy II

**Serpent's Bride**

**Autor**: reiko

**Traducción**: Malfoy Weasley

**Resumen**: En el sexto año de Ginny, Draco le salvó la vida... y eso es una deuda mágica. Ahora, cinco años después, es tiempo de saldar cuentas. Especialmente cuando Draco necesita, con desesperación, una esposa.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El fic está originalmente en ingles y es de reiko (lo pueden encontrar en esta misma pagina Web -fanfictionpuntonet- con el nombre que esta arriba o buscando en mis favoritos), yo sólo lo traduzco a español. Traducción NO Autorizada (Al final viene la explicación acerca de este hecho).

**

* * *

**

La Novia de la Serpiente

Capitulo VII: Vladimir Malfoy II

"Oh-- no…" murmuró Ginny en el celular mientras caminaba alrededor de su "viejo" cuarto buscando su capa marrón de viaje. Era una hermosa tarde, ya anochecía y el sol daba delicados rayos rosados, y ahí estaba ella, exasperada, dando instrucciones de último momento a su secretaria, Therese.

"Te digo que voy a estar fuera" dijo poniendo el celular entre su hombro y su cabeza mientras desabrochaba la capa. "No, me tomara un tiempo-- ¡si!" casi gritó. Desesperada de no poder desabrocharla, la dejo así y tomó el celular.

"Mira, Therese" comenzó con poca paciencia. "Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que les des a mis alumnos las actividades que están en los cajones. Ya están acomodadas y etiquetadas, no será tan difícil encontrar-- ¡no! ¡Sólo se las tienes que dar!" pausó y vio su reloj.

"Bueno, no estoy segura de cuando voy a regresar…" dijo después de la pausa. "No, nada. Estoy en la casa de mi papas-- no, no me voy a morir…" estaba impaciente y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en su cuarto. Paró en su closet y suspiró.

"Therese, me tengo que ir. Sólo da esas malditas actividades y ya ¿okay?" dijo para colgar enseguida y lanzar una maldición.

"¿Qué es tan problemático?"

Después de oír esa profunda voz, dio un pequeño brincó y volteó rápidamente sólo para encontrarse con Ron y su ceño fruncido.

"¿Malas noticias del trabajo?" preguntó introduciéndose a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

"No lo vuelvas a hacer" dijo molesta, su mano derecha estaba en su pecho y su otra mano dejaba el celular en la cama. "Y no eran malas noticias. Sólo daba algunas instrucciones a mi secretaria" continuó, recogiendo la capa.

"Oh" murmuró Ron mientras se sentaba en la cama. Comenzó a observar la habitación, sus azules ojos iban desinteresadamente desde el marrón closet hasta el pequeño escritorio frente a la ventana.

Ginny lo miró y levantó las cejas, "¿Ron?" preguntó, notando el inusual silencio de su hermano. "¿Querías algo?"

Ron pestañeó y volvió hacia ella. "Uh…"

"¿Si?"

"Bueno, ¿Gin?"

"Si, Ron" dijo insegura.

"Sobre-- sobre la otra noche" continuó con el ceño fruncido "Ya sabes, cuando vino Malfoy y eso--"

"Oh…" asintió, agrandando ligeramente sus ojos.

"Mira, sólo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento y--"

"No, no… está-- está todo bien, en serio" replicó al instante, ese sentimiento de culpa la rodeaba de nuevo.

"No, no esta bien" siguió obstinado. Viendo como Ron estaba determinado a cumplir su objetivo, Ginny se mordió el labio y se sentó a lado de su hermano. Ron sonrió levemente y puso sus manos encima de las suyas. "Gin, se que-- bueno-- seré honesto contigo ¿okay? No lo entiendo, de verdad. ¿Por qué-- Malfoy?"

Ginny lo miró por un momento sólo para notar la evidente preocupación en sus ojos. Con eso, Ginny sintió aquel familiar sentimiento de estar enferma, enferma y culpable. Era realmente raro el porque no se había acostumbrado todavía a sentirlo, después de todas las mentiras y toda la decepción que había causado las últimas semanas… y eso no era agradable. Se sentía terrible.

"Bueno, yo-- no sé" replicó suavemente forzando una pequeña sonrisa. Negó lentamente. "Supongo que es cosa del destino. De verdad no planee que fuera así" agregó aunque de cierto modo, era verdad. Fue Draco quien planeó todo. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente. _'Por favor, no me preguntes si lo amo… por favor no me preguntes si lo amo… no volveré a mentir… no volveré a mentirle a alguien…'_ rezó en silencio.

"Bueno la cosa es que…" comenzó tomando la mano de Ginny suavemente. "Bill y Charlie tienen razón. No tengo que meterme con la persona con la que decidas casarte mientras él te haga feliz. Pero--" pausó y bajó la mirada.

"¿Pero qué?"

"Pero-- bueno-- soy tu hermano mayor y-- y hemos estado más cerca comparado con la relación que tengo con Bill o Charlie o Fred y George… y no puedo evitar protegerte. Seguramente tú me entiendes ¿No?"

Cuando Ginny asintió, Ron aclaró su garganta. "La cosa es que-- Gin, eres mi pequeña hermana, por no decir mi hermana la bebe y yo-- aunque crezcas y todo eso no puedo evitar preocuparme y--"

"Te quiero, Ron" lo cortó con suavidad. "Tu eres el más dulce, el hermano más protector que tengo y te quiero"

Con eso, Ron dejó de insistir y sonrió gentilmente. "También te quiero, Gin. Y de verdad, en serio que te extrañe. No te había visto desde que te mudaste y estoy feliz de haberte visto de nuevo" respondió. Después negó con la cabeza. "Pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, tú sabes. No puedo evitar pensar que la razón por la que te casas con Malfoy sea que no haya pasado demasiado tiempo contigo o-- o que no haya sido un buen hermano con el que pudieras platicar de todo. Siempre estaba con Harry y con Hermione planeando algo, que sin duda, siempre nos llevaba a la oficina de Dumbledore y-- probablemente ese sea el porque te extraño de esta manera, tú sabes. No había pasado tanto tiempo contigo porque--"

"Ron, no" lo interrumpió. "No digas nada. ¡Harry y Hermione-- son tus mejores amigos!"

"Pero tú eres mi hermana" renegó Ron sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Y nada cambiará eso" dijo. Después suspiró y tomó la otra mano de Ron. "Ron, tú—no tienes que sentirte culpable porque-- porque mi matrimonio con Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con la interminable guerra que mantienen ustedes junto con Harry y Hermione. Es mi decisión, ¿Correcto? MI decisión" continuó, sin embargo, decía nuevamente la verdad. _'Y ese es el porque la que debería sentirse culpable soy yo no tú…'_ agregó silenciosamente.

"Pero-- en serio--"

Negó y sonrió. "Gracias-- por preocuparte y quererme de esa manera"

Ron se alegró con lo último. Volteó y le plantó un beso en el cachete. Ginny cerró los ojos. "Pero no te prometo ser tan bueno y dulce con ese Slytherin idiota, Gin." Dijo amenazadoramente. Después, al recordar a Ginny y su matrimonio, su cara se turnó un poco amarga.

Ginny rió. "Nadie espera eso, en serio" dijo, parándose y caminando hacia su pequeño escritorio. Se sentó en el banco y comenzó a peinar su cabello. Para ella, el pensamiento de un Ron muy, muy amigable y encantador con Malfoy era como ver a Voldemort bailando mambo, con un traje de frutas, rodeado de mujeres tímidas y divirtiéndose en una pequeña y soleada isla del Caribe. Eso era demasiado-- inimaginable.

"Pero como va a ser parte de la familia…" dijo volteando a verla. "Yo-- yo-- Bueno, trataré de… tú sabes…" Su voz era aguda y sus ojos la miraban de una manera significativa mientras sus manos se revolvían estúpidamente. "Tú sabes, seré-- seré sensato y así y--"

Ginny rió entre dientes. "Creo que sé a lo que te refieres"

Ron asintió. "Sí, supongo" respondió. "Bueno, uh… ¿Sabe-- sabe Harry esto?"

Ginny se paró de repente, la sonrisa de su rostro se borró lentamente. Puso el cepillo en la mesa y volteó hacia Ron. Respiró profundamente. "Le-- le mande una carta" contestó finalmente.

Alzó las cejas curiosamente. "¿Y?"

"Bueno-- bueno, él--" Tartamudeó. "Él no-- me ha respondido" suspiró y volvió su atención al espejo. "Me siento horrible, tú sabes. Teniendo que decirle 'eso' durante la temporada de Quidditch. Esperando que él entienda-- 'eso'… Hace poco regresó de Irlanda tan-- tan"

"¿Feliz?"

"Bueno, no es tipo de felicidad… felicidad"

"¿Confiado? ¿Esperanzado?"

"Bueno algo así. Era más como-- como" dijo pensativamente. Después alzó las manos. "¡Maldición! ¡No sé! ¡No voy a saber hasta que me responda!" lloró. Se sentía verdaderamente una basura al pensar en la conversación que habían tenido en su oficina sólo unas semanas antes.

"_¿Pero, me prometes que lo vas a pensar?"_

"_Te lo prometo" _

"Bueno, pero tampoco puedes culparlo si no responde ¿Lo sabes no?"

Ginny suspiró y asintió. "Sí, lo sé" respondió con cansancio. Después vio a Ron. "¿Eso me hace una mala persona?"

Ron sonrió gentil "No, eso no te hace ser una mala persona, Ginny" respondió negando con la cabeza. "Ya lo has dicho antes, esto es cosa del destino"

Ginny asintió. "Sí, destino"_ '¿Destino? ¿Soy yo o estoy destinada a pasar el resto de mi vida infeliz y miserable con un despreciable idiota con el cual estaré casada dentro de poco?'_

"¿Está todo bien, Gin?" dijo Ron después de notar el repentino silencio.

Salió del trance y volteó sonriéndole. "Si, por supuesto. Sólo estaba-- uh-- pensando en algo"

"Okay" asintió. "Nada nuevo… siempre estas pensando en algo" murmuró. Ginny frunció el ceño. Ron cerró la boca.

"Entonces ¿Ya se fue Bill?"

"Si, hace un momento. En verdad me sorprendió, generalmente Bill es el primero en irse. Pero creo que algo se le pegó de Charlie, Fred y George"

Ginny rió. "Probablemente extrañaba a mamá y a papá" supuso, agarrando su brillante melena roja en una apretada cola de caballo. Después, volteando de nuevo hacia el espejo, tomó un pequeño tubo con gloss rosa pálido de su cajón y se puso en los labios. Se lo aplicó una vez más, se paró y fue hacia su hermano.

"¿Cómo me veo?" le preguntó modelando su blusa semi-abierta y su falda color caqui.

"Eres bonita, Ginny" dijo. "Te diría que hermosa pero eso es para mi Hermione, tú sabes" agregó tímidamente. "¿Cuál es el motivo, si se puede saber?"

"Oh, haré algo en el orfanato y después Mal-- Draco pasará por mi para ir a cenar con su mamá y con su abuelo" respondió, poniéndose su capa de viaje.

"Oh ya veo. Para conocer a tu familia política"

"Si lo quieres ver de esa manera" respondió, sus manos abrochaban el cierre de su capa. "¿Dónde esta Hermione? No la he visto"

"En el callejón Diagon. Con Sylvia. Dijo algo de comprar un bazo de cabra y algunas magnolias cortadas o raíces de lila o no se que" se encogió de hombros. "Demasiado asqueroso si me preguntas" dijo mientras su cara se tornaba molesta. "Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué querrá hacer Hermione?"

"Tal vez la quiera para prepararse una Poción Desinfladora. Bazo de cabra y raíces cortadas de magnolias son para hacer esa poción" respondió con seguridad.

"¿Estás segura?"

Ginny pestañeó. "Queridito" comenzó. "Estás hablando con la mejor persona para hacer pociones que Hogwarts jamás tuvo antes" continuó.

Ron rodó los ojos "Sí, sí como que sea" replicó pero era verdad. Ginny era la mejor en pociones cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Sus altas calificaciones lo comprobaban. (Para disgusto de Snape… era un Gryffindor y no un Slytherin quien ganaba las mejores notas). Probablemente era la mejor después de Severus Snape. Sin importar cuanto odiara a ese hombre, Ron tenía que admitir que Snape era el mejor cuando se trataba de pociones y calderos y esas cosas, considerando que fue una de las pociones de Snape la que le salvó la vida durante la guerra. "Sabes muy bien que si Snape te oye…"

"Oídos que no escuchan, corazón que no siente" dijo. "¿Entonces que infló Sylvia esta vez?" preguntó.

"Creo que fue la ropa interior de su madre" dijo Ron, riendo mientras recordaba la XXXXXL talla inflada de bragas y sostenes en el escritorio de su esposa, ese mismo día.

Ginny frunció el ceño. "No puedo culpar a la pequeña Sylvia. Sin embargo--" dijo, viéndolo directamente a los ojos. "En serio Ron-- ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Por qué tienes una poción infladora en tu cuarto, hmm?" le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Captando el significado de sus palabras, Ron se volteó mientras se ruborizaba completamente. "¡Ginny!" comenzó con incredulidad. Se calló al ver como su "pequeña hermana" le sonreía pícaramente. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta. "Me rehúso a tener esta conversación contigo"

"Ooh, touché" agregó en broma.

"¡Yo no-- nosotros no necesitamos eso! Yo no uso eso, quiero que sepas. Eso es para los-- los vegetales y--" chilló Ron.

"¿Entonces porque está en 'tu cuarto'? Cuarto-- vegetales-- cocina-- ¿Ves la relación?" preguntó, rodando los ojos.

"¡Ya te lo dije! Es que-- nosotros no-- fue Sylvia y--" balbuceaba.

Cuando Ginny le mandó aquella mirada de no-te-creo, levantó las manos señalándola. "¡Hey! ¡Tú eres mi hermanita! ¿Qué vas a saber de esas cosas?"

Ginny sonrió y se dirigió hacia él. "Ni te imaginas, créeme" respondió. Cuando Ron la vio ceñudo, Ginny se carcajeó. "¡Oh está bien! ¡Te creo! De todos modos eres alto y sabes lo que dicen de los "hombres altos" ¿Verdad?" agregó maliciosamente. Después sin decir palabra alguna, se paró de puntillas y besó a su hermano en el cachete. "¿Me deseas suerte?" preguntó. Aunque ese matrimonio fuera sólo un trato, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y ansiosa por conocer a sus parientes políticos. ¿Se habría sentido Draco de la misma manera?

"Te amaran" fue su única respuesta.

Con eso, Ginny sonrió y bajó las escaleras. "¡Los veo luego!" gritó. "¡Y tú papá, pase lo que pase, no agarres mi celular! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!" agregó mientras iba a la sala. Tomó un puño de polvos flu y entró a la chimenea.

"¡Cuídate, Ginny!" dijo Molly al oír los rápidos pasos de su hija. "¡Y por favor dale las gracias a Draco por las flores, cariño!"

"¡Lo haré mamá! ¡Adiós!" respondió. Luego tiró los polvos flu causando las típicas llamas verdes.

"Al orfanato" dijo alto y claro. Y con eso se perdió entre las llamas, desapareciendo.

* * *

Draco cruzó las piernas y miró por la ventana del carro. Puso sus elegantes dedos en el lado derecho de su cabeza y comenzó a ver el lento atardecer. Se dirigía al orfanato después de haber recibido una carta de Ginebra.

"Ginebra Weasley…" se repetía en sus pensamientos. Gruñó con irritación y se apartó de la ventanilla cerrándola, bloqueando así la hermosa puesta del sol. Constantemente pensaba en ella y en su comportamiento de la otra noche, de la cual ya habían pasado dos días.

En realidad no esperaba que todo resultará tan bien, es más, iba mejor de lo que había sido capaz de pensar… Sólo que no podía olvidar aquella noche, la manera en la que tratando de quedar bien ante todos, había aceptado ese pequeño trato de bebidas que al despertar…

Suspiró y presionó la varita levemente contra su pierna derecha mientras veía el espacio libre frente a él, pensativo. Realmente había sido una sorpresa, a la mañana siguiente, encontrarse en la cama de Ginebra con la cabeza en su regazo y su mano en su cabello. No podía recordar exactamente cuanto había bebido esa noche. Ni tampoco que lo había llevado a estar en 'esa posición' (con la cabeza en el regazo de Ginebra). Presionó con más fuerza la varita.

Fue lo peor-- bueno. No, no fue lo peor pero sí-- perturbador. Lo peor fue su comportamiento cuando despertó aquella mañana en su regazo y la vio dormida. Recordó claramente como pestañeo furioso y se levantó al notar una mano suave en la cabeza y ella estaba ahí. La cosa fue que él pudo haber dejado una nota e irse. Pero no, no hizo eso. En su lugar, se sentó y la vio dormir por un rato antes de escribir aquella nota, dejarle flores, y finalmente irse.

Hasta ahora, no podía entender el porque se había sentado sólo a verla dormir. También era demasiado desconcertante saber que quiso quedarse sentado ahí sólo para seguir viéndola. Había algo inexplicable que lo obligó a verla así.

Aun así no podía borrarse la imagen. Tenía los ojos cerrados, haciendo que las pestañas destacaran en su piel blanca. Le sorprendió ver que eran espesas, oscuras y largas. Y tenía esa nariz… pequeña y femenina, tan diferente de la aristocrática nariz de Pansy. Y su cabello rojo, largo y brillante con las puntas rizadas… demasiado incitador tanto que tuvo que resistir la tentación de tocarlo, para ver como se sentía, para saber que tan suave y sedoso era. ¡Y se había puesto un vestido blanco! ¡Un simple vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas! Así como estaba, Ginny se veía como un ángel aquella mañana, sólo le faltaban las alas.

Maldijo y guardó su varita. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Primero, la veía dormir. Después pensaba en ella todo el día. ¡Él no hacía eso! Generalmente, después de tener sexo con Pansy o con cualquier otra, se acostaba en la cama unos 5 o 10 minutos y se iba. En el caso de quedarse dormido eran las mujeres las que lo veían con adoración y no al revés. ¡Y nunca pensaba en ellas todo el día! Bueno, si lo hacía, entonces pensaba en las 'cosas' que hicieron aquella noche y no en el aspecto que tenían cuando dormían. ¡El caso era que nunca se había acostado con Ginebra Weasley! ¡Lo peor es que nunca había hecho cosas tan 'sentimentales' como eso! ¡Dormir en el regazo de una mujer! El sólo pensarlo le causaba-- Draco sacudió la cabeza. Eso era tan alarmante y perturbador… Ese fue el porque decidió no verla el día anterior. Necesitaba aclarar su mente, convencerse que no tenía importancia, ordenar las cosas, pero entonces… se preguntaba que había conseguido. Aún seguía pensando en ella.

Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza y decidió ignorar el inexplicable sentimiento que lo estaba invadiendo. "Sólo fue el estúpido momento 'sentimental'" se convenció. Y también su familia. Agregó apresuradamente. En su maldita vida había encontrado una familia tan loca como ellos, con dos hermanos viejos (Bill y Charlie) que se reían de otro (Ron) obviamente con la ayuda de más hermanos, los gemelos, quienes tenían una carrera provechosa si se trataba de derrumbar casas. En efecto, talvez sólo era eso. Sólo fue la traumante experiencia de conocer a su familia. Maldición ¡Todo era por ella! ¡SOLAMENTE POR ELLA!

"Llegamos, ¿Amo Draco?" preguntó repentinamente el chofer, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Entonces Draco bajó la ventanilla para ver el grande y macizo edificio del orfanato. El castillo era pequeño a comparación de Hogwarts pero sin embargo, era mucho más grande que su mansión. Draco tenía entendido que fue usado anteriormente por las fuerzas militares en la Revolución Inglesa. Observó un momento la estructura notando las macizas torres, hechas con el mismo ladrillo de las paredes del castillo. No cabía duda de que anteriormente eran usadas como torres de vigilancia. De alguna manera, la sencilla y resistente estructura del orfanato le recordaba los castillos de Escocia. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al ver como las grandes puertas de acero aparecían, como si supieran que estaba ahí. Bueno, probablemente lo sabían. Se aclaró la garganta.

"Acércate" le ordenó.

"A sus ordenes, Joven Amo" contestó el chofer y se estacionó ante las grandes y pesadas puertas. Tomó su varita y se acomodó la capa, abrió la puerta y salió del coche. Viendo a su chofer, habló con calma.

"Regresaré en quince minutos"

"Sí, Joven" contestó su chofer asintiendo.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Draco caminó hacia la puerta, golpeó tres veces y se introdujo al castillo.

* * *

Ginny se acomodó bien la capa mientras iba silenciosamente por el pasillo, sólo se escuchaba el sonido que al caminar hacían sus zapatos. Después parándose frente a la oficina que compartía con Selena, sacó su varita y murmuró,

"¡_Alohomora_!"

Al instante, se abrió la puerta. Ginny guardó la varita y entró viendo a Selena como escribía rápidamente. En silencio, caminó hacia ella y le dejó un sobre en la montaña de pergaminos que tenía en su escritorio.

"Aquí está" dijo. "Págale a Gringotts y diles que se lo metan por…"

"¿Dónde diablos conseguiste esto?" exclamó Selena, sus ojos se ensancharon al ver la pequeña llave de una bodega de Gringotts. La tomó y volteó hacia Ginny. "Si no es molestia Ginny ¿Cuánto dinero hay en esta bodega?"

"Un millón de galeones" contestó Ginny con simpleza, volteándose para caminar hacia su escritorio. Se desplomó en la silla sin quitarse la capa. "Te dije que conseguiría el dinero, ¿O no?"

Selena frunció el ceño, confundida y asombrada. Se levantó y caminó hacia Ginny. "Bueno, sí pero cómo…" se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. "¿Cómo conseguiste esa-- cantidad de dinero? ¿Cómo--?"

"Tengo mis métodos, sólo eso" la cortó Ginny.

A Selena se le cayó la mandíbula. "Tú no-- ya sabes—por favor dime que no te--"

"¡Claro que no!" chilló. "¡Selena! ¿De verdad piensas eso de mí?" preguntó, con tono herido.

"¡No, claro que no!" replicó la joven de inmediato. "Pero, no puedes culparme si--"

"Conseguí un préstamo"

"¿Un préstamo?"

"Sí" asintió mientras se agarraba el cabello. "Conseguí un préstamo"

"¿De quién?"

"Bueno-- de--" se trabó y sacudió lentamente la cabeza. "De-- un amigo" continuó.

"Que generoso amigo tienes" dijo y suspiró. "En serio, Ginny ¿No puedes decir otra cosa mejor que esa?"

"¿No me crees?" Selena negó con la cabeza, Ginny frunció el ceño. "Mira, sólo ve, págale a Gringotts y compra algo para el orfanato, ¿Okay? Yo me encargo de las finanzas y de eso"

"Es mi trabajo encargarme de las finanzas, Gin" dijo Selena levantando una ceja.

"No, tu trabajo es encargarte de que los libros de cuentas estén ordenados" contestó Ginny caprichosamente. Selena frunció aun más el ceño al oírla. Al verla, Ginny suspiró. "Mira, lo siento pero no estoy de humor para tratar ese tema ahora que, pagaremos todo y estaremos bien" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Oh, está bien" desistió Selena. "Sólo avísame si hay algún problema ¿okay?"

Ginny asintió y se paró. Caminó hacia la ventana y asomó la cabeza. Después volteó hacia Selena, quien estaba concentrada con un nuevo pergamino, sin duda, escribiendo una carta para Gringotts. "¿No sabes si ha venido un hombre uh-- rubio llamado Draco Malfoy-- ya sabes-- um lo has visto por aquí?" Murmuró.

Selena levantó la vista. "¿Un rubio alto con unos fascinantes ojos grises?" preguntó. Ginny asintió y Selena sonrió. "Bueno no ¿Lo estas esperando?"

"¿De dónde lo conoces?" respondió. "Estabas en Durmstrang ¿No? ¿Entonces cómo sabes de él?"

"Ah, bueno… Toda mujer lo conoce, ya sabes" contestó Selena mientras se mordía el labio inferior pensativamente. "Lo conocí una vez que mi tío hizo una fiesta en su mansión, ya sabes el que vive en Alemania y bueno, ahí fue donde lo vi. ¡Está buenísimo!" suspiró.

Ginny frunció el ceño al oír la risita que soltaron los labios de la joven. Al ver la cara de Ginny, Selena cortó sus risitas y se aclaró la garganta. "Oí que habían ido juntos a la escuela" dijo en un tono de pregunta.

La pelirroja asintió. "Fuimos a Hogwarts" contestó cortante, caminó hacia la ventana. "¿Piensas-- que es uh-- lindo?" no pudo evitar preguntarle.

"¡Súper lindo!" respondió con un brillo en lo ojos. "Es tan alto, tan buena onda y dulce… y su forma de vestir… es tan… sexy ¡Ya sabes! Tan misterioso y--"

"¿Y olvidas que desapareció durante la guerra?" preguntó Ginny tranquilamente.

"Bueno no, no puedo omitir el echo. Pero bueno, sigue siendo el mismo hombre tan guapo y agradable. Igual y ni me recuerda pero no puedo culparlo, la verdad. Estaba rodeado de docenas y docenas de mujeres bellas y yo tenía como, unos quince o catorce años, y yo no era una hermosura si preguntas…" Selena hablaba y hablaba maravillas para desagrado de Ginny.

"Pero sí sabias que su padre estaba relacionado con el Señor Oscuro ¿Verdad?" insistió después de ver la sonrisa soñadora que tenía Selena.

"¡Oh Dios Santo! Eso no importa, en serio" respondió con un movimiento despreocupado de su mano. "De todos modos era su padre no él… ooh… otra cosa que agregar para su lado Malo-Pero-Endemoniadamente-Sexy" agregó casi babeando.

Ginny la miro fijamente, sus ojos estaban como platos por la ofuscación. "En serio, Selena… ese hombre es un-- uh-- un--" comenzó, su mano se movía como tratando de encontrar la palabra adecuada.

"¿Un qué?"

Ginny dio media vuelta sólo para ver a Draco recargado en el marco de la puerta, sus manos estaban en los bolsillos del pantalón, sus labios hacían aquella pequeña sonrisa arrogante que conocía tan bien. Al ver a Draco, Selena dio un pequeño y chillante grito y se paró. Ginny frunció el ceño con disgusto al ver como caminaba Selena Malthus (moviendo mucho las caderas) hacia él.

"¿Eres-- Draco Malfoy, verdad?" preguntó Selena tímidamente, a pocos pasos de él.

"Sí" contestó simplemente, dio un paso hacía ella. Selena sostuvo la respiración cuando se paró a unos centímetros. "Y tú debes ser ¿Selena Malthus?" preguntó encantadoramente. "Ya veo que has crecido para convertirte es una hermosa señorita"

Selena abrió los ojos sorprendida y embobada. '¿Se acuerda de mi?' pensó mientras Draco tomaba su mano y le depositaba un beso. '¡Se acuerda de mi!' agregó con deleite. Ensanchó una pequeña sonrisa cuando Draco soltó su mano.

"¿Podrías enviarle mis saludos a tu tío?"

"Cla-- claro"

Ginny seguía parada, sus ojos brillaban de irritación. Su cuerpo estaba rígido mientras veía la escena ante ella. '_¿Cómo se atreve?'_ Gritó en su cabeza. Sin pensarlo, tocó el pisapapeles y deliberadamente lo empujó. Hizo un fuerte ruido al llegar al piso. Draco y Selena voltearon hacía ella mientras abrían los ojos, sorprendidos.

"Oh-- el viento" murmuró Ginny mientras recogía el pisapapeles que en parte era para mantener su ruborizada cara fuera de vista. "Debe haberse caído por-- mmm--"

Draco la miró fijamente, sus ojos bailaban por la diversión. Por un segundo, la recorrió con la mirada. Estaba vestida de blanco nuevamente, para su delicia y su pesar. Delicia porque su conjunto, aunque simple y monótono, era muy tentador. No pasó por alto la ceñida cintura y las pequeñas y redondas caderas y su blanca semi-estrecha blusa. Se encontró pensando en travesuras nuevamente, después se enojó porque seguramente eso le haría pensar en ella todo el tiempo, otra vez. Volteó con Selena y le sonrió. "Debes disculpar a Ginebra" dijo mientras caminaba hacia Ginny, quien estaba poniendo el pisapapeles en el escritorio. "Es muy celosa" terminó parándose a su lado. Con eso, Ginny ensanchó los ojos.

"¡Claro que no!" chilló. Vio a Draco y después a Selena quien la estaba observando con sus grandes ojos azules. "¡Claro que no lo soy! Eso-- eso es ridículo y--" tartamudeó. _'Entonces ¿Por qué hiciste una escena dejando caer el pisapapeles?'_ dijo una pequeña voz en el fondo de su cabeza. Ginny frunció más el ceño, ignorándola.

"Es mi prometida" le dijo Draco a Selena delicadamente. Selena abrió los ojos del shock y de la decepción. "Y es muy celosa" acabó nuevamente, irritando aún más a Ginny.

"¡No lo soy!" declaró con pesadez.

Entonces, una chispa de esperanza apareció en los ojos de Selena. "¿No eres su prometida?"

"¡No soy CELOSA!" respondió rechinando los dientes. Por un momento, dudo del porque estaba irritada cuando Selena dijo eso. ¿Draco estaba en lo correcto? ¿Estaba celosa?

Selena volteó hacía Draco, confusa. Ante esto, Draco sonrió y le guiño el ojo. Pillando el significado, Selena sonrió y volteó con Ginny.

"No engañas a nadie" bromeó Selena. Caminó alegremente hacía la pareja y rió tontamente. "Pero en verdad, no hay problema. Digo, de todos modos soy demasiado chica para él"

Ginny bufó.

Draco sonrió. "Bueno, estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien que-- te merezca" dijo pensativamente. Estaba tentado a decir "encontraras a alguien que se parezca a mí" pero al ver la peligrosa mirada de Ginny, desistió de la tentación.

"¿Puedo ir a su boda?" preguntó Selena esperanzada, viendo a Ginny y luego a Draco. "¿Por favor?"

Ginny la miró por un momento. Abrió su boca para decir que sí, pero sorpresivamente, se sentía tan rencorosa que mejor guardo silencio. Draco aclaró su garganta al notar el sutil enojo que expresaba la cara de Ginny. Volteó hacia Selena y sonrió. "Claro" dijo con simpleza. "Creo que mi abuelo quiere que invite a todo el mundo. Iras también a la fiesta de compromiso ¿Verdad?" agregó, levantando las cejas.

"¡Oh! ¿También habrá una fiesta de compromiso? ¿Y todo mundo está invitado?" cuando Draco asintió, Selena rió tontamente y dio un fuerte aplauso. "¡Tu abuelo debe ser muy rico!" chilló.

La usual calma de Draco crujió al momento. Ginny no pasó por alto el pestañeo de molestia. Al parecer, Selena le dio en su punto débil. Ginny suprimió la risa al ver la forzada calma de Draco. "¿Qué lo inquieta?" se preguntó mientras veía como Draco trataba de mantenerse calmado y alegre. A partir de ese momento, se planteó averiguar todo sobre la relación de Draco con su abuelo, la cual estaba obviamente hundida. No le afectaría usar un poquito de eso en su contra ¿Verdad?

"Uh… Draco, querido…" Ginny comenzó mientras trataba quitar el gesto serio. "Creo que-- tenemos que irnos ¿No?"

Draco volteó hacia ella, serio. "Sí. Mi abuelo estará esperando nuestra llegada" dijo. Volteó con Selena y sonrió. "Fue un gusto volver a verla, Señorita Malthus"

"Igualmente" contestó descaradamente. Draco inclinó la cabeza y se adelantó. Ginny volteó hacia Selena y sonrió.

"Nos vemos luego"

"Oh, estoy muy feliz por ti" dijo Selena asintiendo. "Me mandarás una carta y me lo contarás todo ¿okay?"

Ginny asintió mientras Draco abría la puerta y esperaba para darle el paso. Ya afuera, Ginny volteó hacia Draco, sonriendo, el sentimiento de irritación que sintió antes desapareció.

"¿Hay alguna fruta podrida por aquí?" preguntó mientras caminaban juntos, dirigiéndose a la salida del orfanato. Le sonrió feliz antes de pasar las puertas de roble.

"Te ves muy contenta" murmuró Draco mientras el chofer les abría la puerta. Se detuvo, dándole el paso a Ginny. Entró y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente. Se sentó a lado de ella y sonrió. "¿Contenta de verme después de todo?"

"Oh puedes molestarme todo lo que quieras" dijo Ginny con una mueca mientras el chofer se dirigía lentamente hacia la salida del orfanato. "Pero te aseguro que nada ni nadie podrá arruinarme está hermosa noche. Ni siquiera tú" agregó.

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó, tomando su reloj de bolsillo de oro. Lo abrió, maldijo por lo bajo y lo cerró.

"Sólo ver la manera en la que estabas la 'otra noche' valió la pena" dijo con simpleza. Draco la miro fijamente. Ginny conocía esa mirada y sonrió ampliamente.

"Bueno, sólo espero que pienses dos veces antes de usar ese comportamiento feliz para conocer a mi abuelo" respondió finalmente, guardando su reloj de bolsillo.

"Eres tan anticuado"

"¿Perdón?"

"Por el reloj de bolsillo ¡Hola! ¿Estamos en el siglo XXI y todavía usas reloj de bolsillo? ¿El rico Draco Malfoy no puede permitirse el lujo de tener un Rolex o algo así? ¿O es ese malvado abuelo que no quiere comprarle uno?"

"Este es un reloj de oro del siglo XVII" contestó pacientemente. "De tal manera que lleva mucho tiempo perteneciendo a la familia Malfoy, el valor antiguo de este reloj es mucho más que el de una docena de Rolex juntos. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué querría un Rolex si tengo este?" agregó con calma.

Con eso, Ginny frunció el ceño y dio por terminado el tema. Puso su barbilla en su mano derecha y se dedico a mirar por la ventana. Draco, en cambio, la miraba a ella. Sus fríos ojos grises la escrutaban, desde la blanca blusa hasta su falda. No pasó por alto sus delicadas y hermosas piernas bajo esta, y para su sorpresa, comenzó a respirar con dificultad y a sentir aquel calor familiar recorrer su cuerpo. Aun así, Ginebra se veía tan frágil y tan inocente. Si él mismo no la conociera, ni siquiera hubiera pensado que aquella bella mujer tan inocente y frágil era también terca, fiera y temperamental. Sólo el pensar en la combinación de sus características, le subió aún más la temperatura. ¿Sería virgen? Alzó las cejas. ¡Era el siglo XXI por Merlín! ¿Había semejante cosa? Se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Aún así, virgen o no, llegó a la conclusión de que Ginebra Weasley no era el tipo de mujer fácil. Imaginándose eso, su deseo de llevarla a la cama aumento. Domar a una mujer como ella sería como ganar un premio pues estaba seguro de que no sería nada fácil. Ella sería su meta.

"Disculpa ¿Pero tu mamá no te enseño que es indecente escudriñar a alguien?"

Draco parpadeó y volvió su mirada a su cara. Ginny tenía el ceño fruncido pero no paso por alto la chispa de intriga grabada en sus ojos. Sonriendo, sacó su varita.

"¿De repente te sentiste madura?"

"Bueno, no" contestó, su voz aún se trababa de nervios. Draco la miró de nuevo. Ella jamás se había sentido tan-- tan "No me mires así" dijo en voz baja. Odiaba cuando Draco la miraba así. La miraba como si intentara 'desnudarla' mentalmente. Pero entonces, en lo más profundo de ella sentía algo. ¿Placer? ¿Excitación? ¿Miedo?

Draco miró sus ojos y pudo ver el conflicto de emociones que tenía. Entonces puso su varita en la rodilla derecha de Ginny haciendo lentamente, pequeños círculos invisibles mientras sus ojos la miraban con fuego. Al instante, ella sintió todo el calor y la ansiedad que emanaba su cuerpo.

"Entonces, Ginebra" dijo lentamente, parando los movimientos de la varita. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia ella, sin tomarle mucho tiempo quedar cara a cara pues sólo estaban a unos cuantos centímetros por lo pequeño que era el carro. "¿Estás nerviosa?" preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Ginny tragó en seco "Un-- un poco" murmuró. "¿Sentías-- sentías también esto? Di-- digo, la otra noche"

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"No lo sé" replicó mientras Draco se acercaba más a ella. "Sólo quería-- quería comenzar una conver-- conversación--"

"Créeme, conversar es lo ultimo que queremos hacer ahora" dijo, y con eso se tiró sobre ella y comenzó a besarla.

La tomó por sorpresa pero no obstante, dejó que su cuerpo tomara el control, perdiendo la batalla. Cerró los ojos y abrió la boca permitiendo que su lengua encontrara la de él. Lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, pasando a su cuello y luego a su espalda… Después de aquella primera "cita", Draco nunca la había vuelto a besar así y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que realmente había extrañado eso.

Draco soltó un gemido lleno de placer al sentir como sus suaves manos pasaban de su cabello a su espalda. Sus dedos… esos pequeños dedos… se sentían como mariposas, revoloteando suavemente y rozándolo con sensualidad… sin vacilación, la levantó y la colocó encima de su regazo, sus piernas lo rodearon automáticamente, montándolo. Rodeó su cintura con sus manos y comenzó a besar su cuello, sus orejas… ella soltó un pequeño gritillo. Él sonrió. Ese era su punto débil.

Ginny abrió la boca odiando el placer que recorría su cuerpo. Echó la cabeza atrás cuando sintió sus labios en el cuello. "Por favor-- no-- no lo hagas" dijo jadeando mientras Draco comenzaba a besar uno de sus lóbulos cruelmente, soltando su cintura sólo para deshacerse de la capa. Justo entonces, ella sintió "algo duro" bajo ella. Soltó un suspiro mientras sus manos trataban de quitarle la camiseta de un tirón. Notó la desesperación que tenían por quitarse todo estorbo posible entre ellos.

Draco volvió a sonreír al sentir la urgencia en sus movimientos. ¡Quería poseerla! ¡En ese mismo lugar, en ese mismo momento! Ella estaba haciendo todo tipo de suspiros y gemidos que ahora era consciente de lo que quería su cuerpo, mientras gemía y se ponía sobre ella. Olvidándose completamente de todo, sus expertas manos comenzaron a desabotonar la blusa lentamente, exponiendo sus deliciosos pechos dentro del blanco sostén. Estaba apunto de quitárselo cuando sintió que se detenía el coche.

"La Mansión Malfoy, Amo Draco" dijo repentinamente su chofer.

Draco paró abruptamente mientras Ginny volvía a la realidad. Miró hacia abajo sólo para encontrarse encima de Draco en una muy-- provocativa y estimulante posición, su blusa estaba abierta frente a él y ella tenía las manos en su camiseta, la cual estaba desabotonada y Draco la veía con obvia irritación e incredulidad por la repentina interrupción… decepcionado. Parpadeó y cayó en la realidad nuevamente, maldijo. Levantó su mano y le dio una cachetada a Draco.

"Tú-- tú-- miserable pedazo de--" comenzó Ginny, levantándose y sentándose en frente de él. Se abotonó rápidamente la blusa y se arregló la falda, dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.

Draco, en cambio, se quedó en shock después de sentir el golpe en la mejilla. ¡Ella-- lo cacheteó! ¡Lo cacheteo! ¡Nunca--! Con eso, comenzó a arreglarse el cuello de la camisa, muy enojado. "¿Qué--" pausó, respiro hondamente para calmar su furia. "--fue eso?" continuó.

"¿Todavía preguntas?" contestó enojada. Abrió la puerta del coche y volteó. "¡Si vuelves a hacer eso juro que te mató!" lo amenazó bajando del coche furiosa.

"¿No había oído eso antes?" replicó Draco pero fue inútil puesto que Ginny ya estaba caminando hacia las puertas de entrada, sin oírlo. Maldijo en voz baja, bajo del coche y enojado caminó hacia ella, masajeándose levemente su mejilla.

Ginny paró frente a las puertas y volteó hacia Draco quien caminaba hacia ella. Ginny lo ignoró cuando se paró a lado de ella, quien llamó a la puerta tres veces y esperó.

"Deja de engañarte" dijo Draco repentinamente, sin voltear a verla. "Tú también lo deseabas" agregó mientras Fields, el mayordomo fantasma de su abuelo, abría la puerta inclinándose por cortesía.

Ginny vio al fantasma quedando en shock. ¡Nunca había visto un mayordomo fantasma! Eso era muy… raro. Al ver como el fantasma les daba el paso, entró seguida de Draco. "No quiero volver a hablar contigo de eso" le susurró siguiendo al mayordomo por un oscuro pasillo, hiendo al comedor.

En ese momento, Fields volteó hacia ellos, tomando sus capas. "El Señor Malfoy les pide que lo esperen en el comedor" dijo en un bajo y monótono tono que desesperó a Ginny. "La cena será servida dentro de un momento" continuó. Cuando Draco asintió, Fields desapareció.

Draco se aclaró la garganta. "Tanto para--"

"¡Ya cállate!"

"No, tú--" comenzó Draco, con mirada fría. Sin duda, era el comienzo de una nueva discusión. Estaba en eso cuando una tercera voz de oyó en el salón.

"¿Draco, eres tú?"

Los dos voltearon viendo a Narcissa Malfoy caminando hacia ellos. Ginny bajó la cabeza mientras Draco remplazaba la fría mirada por una relajada.

"Madre" dijo Draco caminando hacia ella. Sonrió y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. "Me gustaría presentarte a Ginebra Weasley, mi prometida. Ginebra, mi madre"

Ginny se vio forzada a sonreír. "Buenas tardes, Señora Malfoy" dijo educadamente, mientras bajaba su cabeza con cortesía. Después de ver la delicada figura de Narcissa Malfoy, con un simple vestido negro que le llegaba a los tobillos, inmediatamente supo de quien había sacado Draco su buen aspecto. Ella tenía los ojos de un color gris plateado y un fino cabello rubio… muy parecido al de Draco. Y la manera en la que se movía, elegante y delicada, como Draco… de nuevo. No podía negar el hecho de que Draco era elegante y, si no delicado, era tranquilo y cordial. Incluso en su blanca piel… suave y limpia, era igual a su madre. Ahora, viéndolos juntos, Ginny pensó que si no los conociera, seguramente diría que hacían una bonita pareja.

Narcissa soltó un delicado grito de sorpresa. "¡Por Merlín!" chilló mientras caminaba hacia Ginny. "¿Una Weasley?" preguntó, mientras agrandaba sus plateados ojos. Ginny la miró y asintió. Entonces Narcissa sonrió. "Es un gusto conocerte al fin" dijo agradablemente para sorpresa de Ginny. "¿Y cómo están Arthur y Molly, querida?" preguntó, guiando a Ginny hacia una silla, ignorando completamente a Draco quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

"Oh, ellos están bien"

"Es bueno oírlo, he estado--"

En ese preciso momento, la puerta se abrió. Narcissa, Draco y Ginny vieron la gran figura de Vladimir Malfoy II entrando al comedor, sus fuertes pisadas hicieron que Ginny se pusiera más nerviosa. "¡Buenas tardes, buenas tardes!" dijo fuertemente.

Draco aclaró su garganta y le hizo una seña sutilmente a Ginny para que se parara y lo siguiera. "Abuelo" comenzó cuando Ginny estuvo junto a él. "Quiero presentarte a mi prometida, Ginebra Weasley" dijo cordialmente.

Ginny sonrió levemente, dejando atrás todo enojo, el "incidente" del carro estaba casi olvidado. Vladimir, en cambio, la veía interesadamente con sus ojos negros, pasando de su cara a su ropa y viceversa. Lo que Ginny notó de Vladimir Malfoy fue su inusual color de piel. Se veía muy pálido, muy, muy pálido. Lo único que tenía Draco de él era su estatura. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de él, no pudo evitar notar como se ablandaban momentáneamente. Se inquieto al notar la mirada fija en ella-- ignorando eso, sacó toda su valentía y habló. "Un placer conocerlo, Señor Malfoy"

"Sí, sí…" murmuró Vladimir cuando finalmente pudo apartar la mirada de ella y caminó hacia su lugar, la cabeza de la mesa.

Draco asintió. "Okay" murmuró e inmediatamente caminó hacia Ginny, ofreciéndole la silla. Ginny se sentó con delicadeza y espero a que Draco tomara asiento a su lado.

"Entonces, Ginebra" Vladimir ordenó a uno de los sirvientes que les sirvieran vino. "¿Por pura casualidad tienes alguna relación con Moira Aurelius?" preguntó tomando su copa de vino.

Ginny asintió "Sí. Uh, era mi abuela." Respondió. "¿Cómo--cómo lo supo, si me permite preguntar?" agregó frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"Mmm… por el cabello" dijo ausentemente mientras asentía. Entonces tomó un trago de vino. Volteó hacia Draco y aclaró su garganta. "Y dime, como es que a una chica linda como tú le gusta mi desgraciado nieto."

Ginny ensanchó sus ojos mientras volteaba a ver a Draco quien estaba a punto de explotar. "¿Pe-perdón, Señor?" tartamudeó, esa pregunta la había agarrado desprevenida.

"¡Ah vamos, me escuchaste bien!"

Ginny pestañeo varias veces mientras los sirvientes servían la cena. "Bueno, no puedo negar que Draco sea un desgraciado, de vez en cuando" comenzó. Narcissa soltó un gritillo de asombro, mientras Draco trataba de poner su mejor sonrisa. Okay, se está vengando de mí, pensó un poco enojado.

"Pero para serle honesta, no estoy buscando al hombre perfecto. Draco es dulce y encantador cuando quiere. Él es el hombre adecuado para mí porque no hay tal cosa como el 'hombre perfecto'. Y sobre las idioteces que hace, puedo controlarlas muy bien" dijo sin perder su sonrisa.

Draco soltó una muy ligera, casi inaudible carcajada. Estaba a punto de terminar su vino cuando Ginny dijo eso, tuvo que controlarse para no escupirlo y estallar en carcajadas. ¿Ginny? ¿Controlarlo? ¡Por favor!

Vladimir asintió conforme y rió entre dientes. Narcissa respiró profundamente mientras Draco veía a Ginny y sonrió. "¿Y estas segura de lo que haces?" preguntó Vlad después de un momento. "Hasta yo batallo para controlar a este muchacho inútil" agregó como si Draco no estuviera presente.

Ginny frunció el ceño mientras veía a Draco por el rabillo del ojo. Se sorprendió al ver a Draco relajado y demasiado calmado, lo cual era muy extraño. Para Draco era muy raro cuando mostraba sus emociones y mucho menos cuando estaba enojado o derrotado. Sólo Vladimir Malfoy II lo podía molestar tanto sin obtener represalias. ¡Ella no podía creer que Draco sólo estuviera sentado sin responder! ¡Eso no era muy propio de él!

"Bueno, supongo que me acostumbre a eso. No puedo negar el hecho de que me voy a casar con un bruto" Ginny sonrió y volteó hacia él. "Perdón por eso, cariño. No te ofendas." Dijo tan dulcemente que casi vomita.

Draco en cambio, sonrió. "No te preocupes"

Ginny sonrió y volteó hacia Vladimir quien los estaba viendo, más bien los estaba examinando, con sus negros ojos de halcón. "Pero realmente, Draco es un bruto dulce y encantador" terminó.

"¿Estas consciente de lo irónico de tus palabras, verdad?" dijo Vladimir mientras ponía la servilleta en el regazo.

"Por supuesto" respondió Ginny sin perder su frescura. Delicadamente tomó la servilleta y también la puso en su regazo. "Pero eso es lo que hace este matrimonio más interesante ¿No lo cree?" preguntó sin creérselo, sonrió maliciosamente le guiño un ojo a Vladimir. Vladimir en cambio, la miró, sus ojos brillaban mientras Draco y Narcissa esperaba su respuesta, conteniendo la respiración. Seguramente, algo tan atrevido como eso no era conveniente… no era conveniente cuando se trataba de la cabeza del clan Malfoy. Eso era muy, muy--

'¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?' gritó el cerebro de Draco. "¡Como pudo hacer eso!"

Entonces, unas fuertes carcajadas se oyeron dentro del comedor. Draco volteo a ver como su abuelo reía a carcajada limpia. También notó que veía a Ginny con ternura y demasiado entretenido. Eso era simplemente-- increíble.

"He notado que eres una muchacha única" dijo Vladimir casi gritando. _'Y me recuerdas mucho a tu abuela'_ agrego silenciosamente.

"Bueno, así soy" suspiró "La extraña y diferente Ginny"

Vladimir sonrió y comenzó a cenar, conversando alegremente. Le hacía preguntas todo el tiempo, los temas eran desde la economía, la política hasta los personales como en que trabajaban sus padres, sus hermanos, cuantos años tenían y que habían hecho sus padres hasta entonces… Aunque Ginny encontraba el interrogatorio un poco irritante, (también encontró raro que un Malfoy estuviera interesado en cosas muggles) le daba una pequeña sonrisa y trataba de contestar a todas las preguntas educadamente.

Draco, por otra parte, los escuchaba atento. Sorprendentemente, no tenía ganas de participar en la activa conversación sobre las nuevas Leyes Mágicas del Ministerio para la seguridad de los muggles (de las cuales Ginny sabía por el trabajo de Percy) a diferencia de otras ocasiones. Aunque, su abuelo le pedía su opinión de vez en cuando, Draco estaba fascinado del cómo Ginebra respondía inteligentemente todas las preguntas que hacía su abuelo. Le asombró ver con que rapidez se había acostumbrado Ginebra a las irritantes conversaciones de su abuelo. Y con sólo ver los brillantes ojos de Ginny llenos de alegría, no cabía duda de que ella se estaba divirtiendo mucho. No pudo evitar notar que su abuelo sonreía más y más conforme pasaba el tiempo, Draco supo que la había aprobado. Fue el encanto y el ingenio de Ginebra lo que le aseguró su herencia.

"¿He oído que trabajas en el mundo muggle?" preguntó Vladimir mientras cortaba el bistec.

"Sí, Señor. Enseño historia muggle."

"Ah sí, historia muggle. Fascinante… estuve muy interesado en la cultura egipcia. Mi faraón favorito era Hatshepsut. Fue el mejor gobernador del siglo XVIII, déjame decirte" negó con la cabeza. "¡Demasiado asombroso! ¡Realmente era el mejor trabajador que existía!"

Ginny sonrió ligeramente. "Hatshepsut era mujer" dijo vacilante.

Vladimir paró abruptamente mientras Narcissa lo volteaba a ver temerosa. Draco forzó una sonrisa y tomó suavemente del codo a Ginny. "Cariño, estoy seguro de que Hatshepsut fue--" quizás él estaba equivocado… oh… ¿Por qué ella tenía que haber dicho eso? Pensó.

"¿Una mujer?" lo interrumpió Vladimir. Ginny asintió. Parecía que Vladimir Malfoy II no estaba acostumbrado a ser corregido. Bueno, era el momento de hacerlo. "¡Él era un hombre, muchacha! ¡Déjame te lo explico, él era un faraón y todos los faraones son hombres!"

Ginny frunció el ceño. "Lo siento pero enseño historia muggle y no estoy de acuerdo con eso, si no le importa" dijo claramente.

Draco aclaró su garganta. "Ginebra, creo que--"

"¡Escuchemos entonces!" respondió Vladimir, ignorando completamente a Draco. "Vamos, muchacha, te escuchamos"

Ginny se aclaró la garganta "Hatshepsut en realidad era mujer y gobernó Egipto. Era de la dinastía faraónica del siglo XVIII, hija de Thuthmose I y Aahmes. Cuando su padre murió su medio hermano, Thuthmose II, heredó el trono. Él era muy joven, aparentemente más que Hatshepsut. Por eso, se convirtió en su tutora y juntos gobernaron Egipto. Después de unos años se proclamó faraón"

"¡Claro que no! Entonces porque en todas las pinturas-- parece hombre"

Ginny asintió "Bueno, eso es cierto. Hatshepsut tenía la loca idea de ser hombre. Quería que todos pensaran eso y siempre la pintaban con barba. Incluso enseñó a su hija a ser príncipe y no princesa" continuó mientras comía un pedazo de bistec.

"¿Me-- permiten?" se paró Vladimir abruptamente. Después salió del comedor dejando a los demás confundidos.

"¿A dónde va?" preguntó Ginny. Draco se encogió de hombres mientras Narcissa la miraba con reproche.

"Probablemente a checar sus libros" contestó Narcissa. Después de un momento, Vladimir regresó y gruñendo tomó asiento.

"Sólo fui a checar" Ginny levantó las cejas. "Y me temo que estás en lo correcto" después sonrió y la observó divertido, volteó hacia Draco y frunció el ceño. "¡Considérate afortunado por tener una mujer tan inteligente, muchacho!" gruño mientras terminaba rápidamente su bistec.

"Sí, abuelo" dijo Draco forzadamente. ¡Eso había sido increíble! ¿Vladimir Malfoy II admitiendo que estaba equivocado? ¿Cuándo había cambiado el mundo que no se dio cuenta?

"Señorita Weasley" dijo parándose dando por terminada la cena, al menos para él. "Es usted una mujer hermosa, encantadora y muy inteligente… bueno, no tanto si te vas a casar con mi nieto"

Ginny sonrió cortésmente.

"Eres todo un ejemplo y vas por el camino de la perfección, estoy muy contento al decir que no tengo objeción alguna para que te cases con mi nieto, aunque sea muy absurdo de tu parte. Te veré en la fiesta de compromiso y tú" ladró dirigiéndose a Draco "Muchacho ¿Ya has visto los preparativos de la boda?"

"Sí, abuelo"

"Acompañaré a Ginebra al callejón Diagon por el vestido y los accesorios" añadió Narcissa.

"Muy bien" dijo Vladimir asintiendo. "Siento haber acabado con esta agradable cena tan pronto. Me encantaría tomar un café pero tengo que retirarme" agregó, después volteó hacia Ginny, sonrió, tomó su mano y le depositó un suave beso. "Fue un placer conocerte, Ginebra"

"Buenas noches, Señor Malfoy"

Vladimir negó. "De ahora en adelante, llámame abuelo"

Ginny sonrió. "Sí, abuelo"

"Así me gusta ¿Tendremos más conversaciones como esta?" cuestionó con las cejas levantadas.

"Claro que sí"

"Excelente, excelente" dijo haciendo un movimiento de manos para después dirigirse a la salida. "Entonces les deseo buenas noches"

"Buenas noches, padre" contestó Narcissa cortésmente.

"Buenas noches, abuelo" contestó Draco al mismo tiempo.

Después de un momento, Narcissa se levantó. Viéndola, Draco se paró inmediatamente. "Creo que ya fue demasiado para mí. Cuida de Ginebra cariño" dijo, volteó hacia Ginny y sonrió. "Lo siento querida pero creo que esta noche ha sido muy agitada. Estoy muy cansada"

"Oh no, no, por favor, no se preocupe por mí. Estaremos bien"

"Te acompañamos a las escaleras" ofreció Draco. "¿Has terminado, Ginebra?" preguntó mirando el bistec a medio comer.

"Sí" respondió mientras se paraba. "Estoy satisfecha"

"Muy bien" dijo Narcissa caminando hacia la salida, seguida de cerca por Draco y Ginny. "¿Por qué no van a tomar té o café a la sala de estar?" sugirió mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo.

"Sí, madre" murmuró mientras se detenían frente a la gran escalera de la mansión. Entonces Narcissa volteó hacia la pareja y sonrió. "Buenas noches cariño" dijo mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo.

Draco asintió "Buenas noches, madre"

Narcissa sonrió y volteó hacia Ginny "Fue un placer conocerte al fin"

"Igualmente" sonrió de vuelta.

"No olvides que mañana vamos al callejón Diagon ¿Okay?" dijo Narcissa mientras subía por las escaleras. "Mándame una lechuza mañana, temprano"

"Lo haré. Buenas noches." Entonces se quedaron solos. Draco volteó hacia ella.

"¿Entonces vamos a la sala de estar y nos tomamos un café?"

Ginny volteó y lo miro fijamente "No quiero estar a solas contigo" respondió irritada, recordó de golpe la escena en el coche. "Me iré a casa, si no te importa"

Draco sonrió con desgana. "Deja de fingir y hazte un favor, Ginebra. Te prometo que también la pasarás muy bien" dijo con arrogancia.

"¿Contigo? Lo dudo"

Sus ojos se ciñeron peligrosamente mientras se acercaba a ella. "No me digas que no te ha gustado ¿O es que Potter es mejor?" preguntó con crueldad.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" respondió ensanchando los ojos y en tono amenazador.

Draco sonrió. "Es sólo una simple pregunta que requiere una simple respuesta ¿Potter es mejor?" repitió.

Eso deshizo el poco control de Ginny. Levantó la mano para cachetear a Draco pero él fue más rápido. Tomó sus manos parando los golpes, apretó tanto que las muñecas de Ginny ya estaban un poco rojas.

"¡Déjame!" amenazó Ginny.

"Sólo di sí o no, Ginebra" respondió sin soltarla.

Lo miró fijamente. Quería decirle 'Sí, Harry besa mejor que tú' sólo para insultarlo pero sorprendentemente no salía nada de su boca. No podía decir que sí, pero tampoco podía decir que no. Sólo de pensar como le tocaba todo el cuerpo… como se aferraba a él, su cuerpo lo reclamaba… su labio inferior tembló. "Lo que haga con Harry o con cualquier otro no es de tu incumbencia"

"Sabía que ibas a decir algo así" sonrió. Entonces, para sorpresa de Ginny, levantó sus manos lentamente y beso sus rojas muñecas. "No es malo ser honesto, lo sabes" dijo arrogante después de soltar sus manos.

"SOY HONESTA" respondió indignada.

Sonrió. "No te creo" respondió y sin dejar hablar a Ginny, se aclaró la garganta. "¡Fields!"

"Sí, Joven Amo" contestó inmediatamente Fields, flotando hacía ellos. Y como si les hubiera leído la mente, traía sus gruesas capas.

"Prepara el coche"

El mayordomo fantasma asintió. "Muy bien, Señor" respondió antes de perderse de vista. Una vez solos, Ginny volteó hacia Draco enojada.

"Te dije que no quería estar a solas contigo" dijo sacando la varita. "Me desapareceré, si no te importa"

"Ven conmigo. Te ofrezco una muy buena noche, Ginebra"

Ginebra lo fulminó enojada antes de desaparecer.

* * *

"Te digo, Fields" dijo Vladimir mientras se preparaba para dormir. "¡Me impresionó esa muchacha!" exclamó cuando se metió a la cama.

"Muy bien, Amo Malfoy"

"Esa niña tiene moral… y mucho carácter…" dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en la almohada. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. "Me recuerda a alguien muy especial, Fields"

"¿Desea algo más, Señor?" preguntó el fantasma después de recoger las botas de Vladimir.

"No, eso sería todo"

"Muy bien, Señor" respondió Fields flotando hacía la salida. "Que tenga una muy buena noche, Amo"

Vladimir gruño como respuesta. Cuando sintió el silencio en el cuarto, sonrió ligeramente.

"_Por fin he vuelto a verte, Moira"_ pensó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Traductora: **bueno sé que dije que me iba a tardar por lo menos un mes en actualizar y bla bla bla pero pues que más puedo decir, me puse mucho las pilas y terminé rápido con este capítulo. También dije que talvez los iba a dividir porque empezaban a crecer los capítulos pero este es igual al pasado así que mejor se los dejo completo. El próximo si lo voy a dividir porque al checarlo me di cuenta que es casi el doble que estos pero ya mejor ni digo otra cosa porque luego me agarra la loquera y lo publico todo. Pero esta muy bueno ya verán.

No prometo fechas de próximas actualizaciones porque como que no cumplo con ellas. Así que el próximo capítulo no se cuando lo voy a colgar.

Sigo aclarando.

Serpent's Bride es una traducción NO autorizada. Y no es porque me lo hayan prohibido ni nada de eso sino porque el autor no respondió a mi petición. De hecho hasta el momento no ha respondido. Creo que ha estado mucho tiempo desconectado de este mundo y yo no quería hacerlos esperar más. Aparte de que la historia esta muy buena. Si por algún motivo les molesta que NO este autorizada, podemos platicarlo y elegir lo mejor para todos. Si el autor NO desea que SIGA con el proyecto y de un momento a otro me pide que BORRE lo que he estado haciendo les pido una DISCULPA de antemano. LAMENTO de verdad haber cometido ese error. Pero pues aquí entre nos no creo que le moleste, así que no se preocupen demasiado. Nomás poquito.

Creo que muy pronto empezaré con otra historia pero todo depende del tiempo que tenga para seguir traduciendo. Si se me hace muy pesado creo que comenzaré hasta terminar con esta. Por el momento me gustaría que ustedes eligieran la siguiente traducción y aquí les pongo las opciones:

**Opción 1:** Breathe No More de MikoPriestessKagome

Resumen: La pequeña de los Weasley fue abandonada en un orfanato cuando tenía dos años, siendo sometida a maltratos y abusos estando ahí. Cuando recibe una carta invitándola a estudiar en cierta escuela, conoce a su familia, pero no saben quien es ella. ¿Algún día la aceptaran? ¿Alguna otra persona lo hará? DG

**Opción 2:** The Plan de Mynuet

Resumen: Ginny y Hermione están cansadas de ser unas ñoñas sin pareja y sin siquiera una cita. ¿Qué pueden hacer estas dos inteligentes jovencitas para remediarlo? RH y DG.

**¿Cuál ****les interesa más? O mejor dicho ¿Cuál quieren que publique primero?**

Si no les interesa ninguno, en mi perfil puse un estilo de convocatoria. Si conocen un fic en ingles que les haya gustado mucho y quieren que traduzca, pueden comentármelo y si cumple con los requisitos que pongo, podré colgarlo en un futuro. En mi perfil están todos los requisitos.

**Otra cosa MUY importante.** Se me había pasado decirles algo de extrema urgencia (pido disculpas por mi torpeza). En el fic original de Serpent's Bride Ginebra Weasley es en realidad Virginia Weasley (por la confusión que había antes con respecto al nombre real del apodo Ginny) pero lo cambie solo por actualizar nombres, como les he dicho antes, no he podido contactar al autor pero no quise que hubiera confusiones con el porque no se ponía el verdadero nombre de Ginny. **Otra cosa**. En el original hay otro problema. Pansy Parkinson es en realidad Blaise Zabini (Y no, Draco no es gay) no se si recuerden que también hubo confusión con eso porque no sabían si Blaise era hombre y mujer. El autor decidió que fuera mujer y para que tampoco hubiera confusiones con un Draco supuestamente gay le cambie el nombre por Pansy Parkinson porque pues, en realidad creo que ella hubiera sido el personaje perfecto para desempeñar ese papel.

Siento mucho si con esto (cambiar nombres) estoy haciendo delito, si lo estoy haciendo aclárenmelo por favor para así cambiar nombres. Es que la verdad no se si sea delito hacerlo sin consentimiento del autor, se que algo tiene que ver pero no se si en realidad este fuera de la ley. De verdad mil disculpas por todo este lío.

Gracias por todo su apoyo y ¡A dejar más reviews!


	8. Harry Potter y El Collar de la Serpiente

**Serpent's Bride**

**Autor**: reiko

**Traducción**: Malfoy Weasley

**Resumen**: En el sexto año de Ginny, Draco le salvó la vida... y eso es una deuda mágica. Ahora, cinco años después, es tiempo de saldar cuentas. Especialmente cuando Draco necesita, con desesperación, una esposa.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El fic está originalmente en ingles y es de reiko (lo pueden encontrar en esta misma pagina Web -fanfictionpuntonet- con el nombre que esta arriba o buscando en mis favoritos), yo sólo lo traduzco a español. Traducción NO Autorizada (Al final viene la explicación acerca de este hecho).

**

* * *

**

La Novia de la Serpiente

Capítulo VIII: Harry Potter y El Collar de la Serpiente

"Y por favor levanta un poquito las brazos, querida" dijo Narcissa dentro del pequeño cuarto de Ginny mientras caminaba alrededor de ella moviendo ligeramente la varita, pensando. Ginny obedeció y Molly apretó un poco los labios viendo la prueba del vestido. Narcissa paró y volteó a verla. "Está un poco suelto de este lado" agregó.

"Sí, pienso lo mismo" contestó Molly mientras ambas iban hacia Ginny comenzando a ajustar el lado derecho del vestido. Ginny paró de moverse cuando Narcissa dobló esa parte del vestido mientras que Molly ponía alfileres por doquier. Suspiró ya cansada al verse al espejo.

Estaba muy, muy exhausta. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podía mover los brazos… había estado así como-- ¿Cinco horas desde las ocho de la mañana? Parecía que Narcissa Malfoy y Molly Weasley no podían poner su cabeza en orden. Impaciente cambió su peso al otro pie y volteó hacía las dos madres preocupadas. En realidad fue sorprendente ver con que rapidez Narcissa y Molly se habían hecho amigas… Bueno, si no eran amigas, se toleraban mucho la una a la otra. Aparte del hecho de que Draco y Ginny iban a casarse, Narcissa saludó a Molly muy amigablemente dando paso a una amistad. Y fue más sorprende cuando la madre de Draco se disculpó por el anterior comportamiento de Lucius hacía sus padres preguntando si podían empezar de cero. Sus padres, aunque un poco reacios, aceptaron. ¿O talvez fue el comportamiento de Molly cuando fueron al callejón Diagon el día anterior lo que ayudó a formar su amistad? No había duda de que Narcissa estaba muy sorprendida del como Molly había conseguido su vestido de novia al mejor precio.

"Oh cariño" dijo Molly, parándose. Ginny la miró y alzó las cejas.

"¿Sí?"

"No recargues así tu peso" dijo sonriéndole amorosamente "Eso arruina tus zapatos"

Ginny suspiró y se paró bien. Si hubiera sabido que tenía que pasar de problema a problema ¡No hubiera aceptado casarse!

"Ginebra, sólo un falta poco, no te impacientes" dijo Narcissa como si le hubiera leído la mente. Le sonrió disculpándose.

"Un poco más y me cortare los brazos" respondió cansada "¿No podemos continuar esto mañana o después?" preguntó esperanzada.

Narcissa negó "Ginebra querida, no tenemos tanto tiempo. La boda es dentro de una semana y este tipo de alteraciones nos tomaría más días. Aparte está--"

"Está la fiesta de compromiso ¿Lo recuerdas?" siguió Molly mientras se alejaba un poco para ver bien cualquier detalle. Después volteó hacia Narcissa "Sra. Malfoy realmente no entiendo porque tenemos que hacer esto nosotras cuando podemos llamar a Edwina"

"Oh, sólo quiero que el vestido de Ginebra sea perfecto" contestó mientras le ponía el velo de novia a Ginny. "Créame, es mejor si nosotras arreglamos los detalles. De esa manera nos aseguramos de que se vea perfecta. Recuerdo que cuando iba a casarme, la madre de Lucius armó un tremendo escándalo en _Madam Malkin's_--"

"Oh, eso explica el comportamiento de Edwina cuando nos vio--" dijo Molly mientras recordaba la mirada de angustia y terror de Edwina Lovelock, la asistente de Madam Malkin's, cuando habían entrado.

Narcissa soltó una leve risilla. "Dimos esa impresión. Una horrible impresión"

"¿Se supone que el velo es de este tamaño?" interrumpió Ginny abruptamente con el ceño fruncido, ignorando completamente la conversación del porque la cara de terror de Edwina cuando fueron a Madam Malkin's. Se quitó el velo y lo enseño. "Demasiado largo, si me preguntan"

"Oh sí, se supone que tiene que ser largo" respondió Narcissa mientras volvía a ponerle el velo. Volteó con Molly y le sonrió. "En verdad no me creo que conseguimos este fabuloso vestido con un increíble descuento" suspiró feliz mientras tocaba el vestido de seda.

"Bueno ¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando de compras se trata soy la mejor" respondió Molly orgullosa de si misma.

"Mamá siempre lo consigue" dijo Ginny mientras bajaba los brazos. Así le hacía para conseguir todas las cosas de la escuela. Cuando se trataba de conseguir descuentos no había nadie mejor que Molly Weasley.

"Yo no sabía que uno podía hacer eso en las tiendas" dijo Narcissa incrédula como si pensara que eso era ilegal. "Oh bueno, ahora que lo sé. ¿Podrías acompañarme una día a hacer las compras?" preguntó esperanzada.

"Claro" respondió Molly naturalmente. No le había sorprendido enterarse de que Narcissa Malfoy no sabía que estaba permitido regatear en las tiendas del callejón Diagon. Al fin y al cabo, era una Malfoy y los Malfoys no pedían descuentos ni cosas por el estilo ¿Cierto? Ellos sólo escogían y pagaban. Regatear estaba fuera del alcance. Entonces frunció el ceño. "¿Entonces la fiesta de compromiso va a ser en tu mansión?"

"Oh no, será en Vlad Manor" respondió mientras le quitaba el velo a Ginny, despeinándola más de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Vlad Manor? Entonces ustedes están-- nosotros en que mansión--"

"Oh, en Vlad Manor" respondió Narcissa mientras Ginny se quitaba cuidadosamente el vestido. Molly hizo un hechizo para que los alfileres no se movieran. "Antes se llamaba Malfoy Manor, pero Lucius, con "gran creatividad" le puso el mismo nombre a nuestra mansión. Para evitar confusiones, a la mansión de papá la llamaron Vlad Manor y a la nuestra Malfoy Manor" explicó a Ginny quien estaba ya en ropa interior.

"Lo malo de ser demasiado rico" dijo Molly mientras doblaba el vestido con gran cuidado para meterlo en la caja. "¿Y la boda?"

"Draco y yo decidimos hacerla en uh-- Malfoy Manor" contestó Ginny mientras se ponía un vestido tipo gitano. Se arregló las pequeñas mangas de forma en que mostraba sus delgados y pecosos hombros. "Y hablando de Draco--" calló cuando llamaron a la puerta.

"¿Ya puedo entrar?" preguntó Draco tras la puerta.

"Sí, ya hemos guardado el vestido" respondió Ginny mientras Molly abría la puerta. Draco sonrió calidamente mientras entraba al cuarto. Ginny frunció el ceño al ver a Draco adentro. Ciertamente, la figura alta de Draco, dentro del cuarto de una pequeña niña, era una mala combinación. Se veía fuera de lugar con el tapiz azul claro y blanco de su cuarto y con el suave color amarillo de su cama, almohadas y cojines. Se volteó y comenzó a recogerse el cabello en una cola, dejando las puntas rizadas cayendo por su espalda. Draco, en cambio, la contempló, sus ojos se perdían en los pequeños y suaves hombros al descubierto. Después les sonrió a las dos mujeres mayores y caminó hacia Ginny.

"_Esta condenada tiene unos hombros hermosos"_ pensó. "¿No me digan que creen en esa superstición muggle de que el novio no puede ver el vestido de la novia antes de casarse?" preguntó Draco, levantando las cejas viendo a las dos madres. "Porque sí lo creen, es una perdida de tiempo" agregó negando con la cabeza.

"Bueno, no tiene nada de malo" dijo Molly mientras recogía los zapatos de Ginny y los guardaba en la caja.

"Aparte, no es una superstición, es verdadero. ¡Acuérdate lo que les pasó a los Walkers! Me enteré de que Oliver vio el vestido de Margaret antes de la boda y después de tres años su matrimonio se fue por la borda. Y no han sido los únicos, los Harpers-- tú mismo los has visto. ¡No han conseguido tener hijos!"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Molly con los ojos más grandes que de costumbre. "¡Oh por Merlín! ¡¿Ese es el por que Emma no puede tener hijos?! ¡Oh, yo no quiero que eso le pase a mi Ginny! Yo quiero mucho nietos que estén corriendo por aquí"

Ginny ahogó un grito inconforme. Volteó hacia su madre con el ceño fruncido. ¡Más nietos! ¿No era suficiente con Robert, Miranda, Patrice y la diablilla de Sylvia? ¿Cuántos más quería? Por un segundo, Ginny sintió un vacío en el estomago. ¿Bebés? ¿Con Draco? Palideció. Eso era-- era-- Bueno no tenía nada en contra de los bebes… Al contrario, ella los amaba-- ¿Pero tener un bebe con Draco?

"Madre" dijo Draco al ver la reacción-me-voy-a-desmayar de Ginny. "Son sólo chismes" agregó con una sonrisa.

"No son sólo chismes, cariño. Y estoy completamente de acuerdo con Molly. No quiero que eso le pase a Ginebra. Quiero tener nietos haciendo ruido y poniendo de cabeza la mansión. Estoy segura que a tu abuelo no le importaría. Oh, podría ser una pequeña niña o un encantador niño" agregó soñadora.

"Bueno eso seguramente no nos pasará a nosotros" respondió Draco encantadoramente. "Tengo buena salud, Ginebra también, los dos estamos perfectamente y les aseguro que podemos darles muchos nietos cuando llegue el momento"

"_¡Idiota! ¡No hagas promesas que no se cumplirán!"_ gritó el cerebro de Ginny. Le frunció el ceño a Draco cuando Molly y Narcissa voltearon hacia otro lado. Draco le mostró una sonrisa tan déspota mientras Ginny gesticulaba _"Idiota"._ Después, Ginny se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a moverla. _"¡Tonto! ¡Baboso! ¡Estúpido hijo de--!"_

"¿Ginny cariño estas bien?"

Ginny paró y vio la cara preocupada de su madre. Forzó una sonrisa. "Uh-- sí, mamá"

"¿Te duele la cabeza Ginebra?" preguntó Narcissa.

"No, no-- estoy bien, en serio" dijo. Volteó hacia Draco quien había cambiado la sonrisa déspota por una cara de preocupación. "¿No íbamos a recoger los anillos?" preguntó mientras se ponía la capa de viaje.

"Ah sí" dijo mientras ponía el brazo sobre sus hombros. "Damas, si no les importa" dijo mientras llevaba a Ginny hacia la puerta. "Me robaré a la novia unos momentos" agregó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Vendrán más tarde?" preguntó Molly mientras la pareja bajaba lentamente las escaleras hacía la pequeña sala de la Madriguera. Narcissa la siguió, cerrando la puerta del cuarto.

"Nos iremos directo a la mansión" contestó Draco mientras se paraba frente a la chimenea. "Pienso que es mejor que Ginebra se arregle ahí, así tenemos más tiempo" agregó mientras Ginny sostenía la pequeña vasija llena de polvos flu ante él. Volteó hacía ella y sonrió. "Tu primero, cariño" dijo tan amorosamente que Ginny sintió ganas de vomitar.

"Te veré luego, mamá" siguió Ginny mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos. "Por favor, le recuerdas a los demás ¿Sí?" agregó. Cuando Molly asintió, se despidió y aventó los polvos a la chimenea. Cuando salieron las verdes llamas, se aclaró la garganta. "Callejón Diagon" dijo claramente y se consumió en ellas.

"¿Madre, Señora Weasley?"

"Sí, querido, te veré luego" asintió Narcissa.

"Cuídense" siguió Molly.

"Gracias" se despidió y se metió a la chimenea. Después de decir claramente el destino, se perdió entre las llamas.

* * *

"Asquerosa forma de viajar, si me lo preguntas" dijo Draco después de un momento. Sacudió ligeramente el hollín de su capa. "¿Por qué tuvimos que viajar con polvos flu?" preguntó mientras comenzaba a bajar por la calle del callejón Diagon.

"Oh, sólo porque sabía que eso te molestaría" replicó Ginny con sarcasmo. Se ajustó la capa. _"Está haciendo más frió y pronto comenzará a nevar" _se dijo viendo el cielo despejado. _"No puedo creer que ya sea Navidad de nuevo"_ ¡Genial! ¡Pasaría Navidad con Malfoy! pensó sarcásticamente.

"Okay, nota mental: Usar la Aparición cuando este con un Weasley" dijo al mismo tiempo que se paraba ante una tienda llamada Goldberg Joyerías, sin darse cuenta de los sarcásticos pensamientos de Ginny.

"Eres un maldito mentiroso" dijo después de un momento. Draco volteó hacía ella, confundido. Al examinar su tono de voz, no pudo saber si estaba enojada o sorprendida por la mentira – bueno, si es que en algún momento había mentido.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó Draco levantando las cejas. "Ahora yo soy el mentiroso. Si me permites preguntar ¿Mentí sobre qué?"

Ginny volteó incrédula y negando. "No puedo creer que no lo sepas" exclamó con irritación.

"Bueno, no sé de que estás hablando" respondió Draco impaciente. "Mira, Ginebra, estamos aquí para comprar los anillos de boda, no para jugar a la adivinanzas. Ahora, si tienes que decir algo malo de mi, lo cual estoy seguro, entonces suéltalo" agregó. Para su sorpresa, se puso roja. Frunció el ceño.

Ginny, al notar la impaciencia escrita en su rostro, aclaró su garganta. Respiró profundamente antes de abrir la boca. "Le dijiste a nuestras madres" comenzó "Sobre – sobre tener hijos"

"¿Y eso me hace un mentiroso?" preguntó pacíficamente.

"¡Sí! ¡Eso es algo estúpido! ¡Sabes muy bien que nuestro trato no incluye niños y ahí estás todo esperanzado y ansioso, con nuestras madres, por tener hijos!"

"Perdóname pero no estaba _todo esperanzado y ansioso_" dijo Draco con calma.

"Como sea ¡No puedo creer que les hayas echo falsas promesas! Les mentiste y – y -" pausó y volvió a respirar profundamente. Finalmente dijo "Yo- ¿Qué vas a hacer después? No hay duda de que ellas esperaran, ya sabes, algo-" paró y negó cansada. _"¡Maldito idiota!"_

Draco frunció el ceño pretendiendo pensar. Después volteó hacia ella y sonrió. "Si mal no recuerdo, dije algo sobre 'cuando llegue el momento' y ¿Y si ese momento no llega porque nos vamos a DIVORCIAR después de dos o tres meses? Seguramente no esperaran que les demos nietos con ese tipo de problemas ¿No? Es todo lo que tengo que decir, yo no les mentí. Te preocupas demasiado Ginebra, en serio"

Aceptando que era un buen punto, Ginny volteó y no hizo más que fulminarlo. Draco la miró, no estaba sorprendido. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ser fulminado. Para su sorpresa, Ginny negó y sonrió dulcemente.

"Mira lo sucio que estás" dijo mientras tomaba su pañuelo, se ponía de puntillas frente a él y comenzaba a limpiar la suciedad de su cara como si fuera un niño – ahora sí que estaba sorprendido.

"Eso es muy dulce de tu parte pero no es necesario" le dijo cuando ella comenzaba a limpiar con fuerza, haciendo que su mejilla se irritara. "Ginebra, okay… está – está bien… deja de hacer eso…"

Ginny sonrió cruelmente mientras presionaba más. Draco maldijo y se vio obligado a alejar la mano de su mejilla. "Eso fue demasiado inmaduro" dijo mientras se masajeaba la mejilla. "Dulce pero inmaduro" agregó, sonriendo con una satisfacción desagradable.

"No me importa lo que pienses" contestó, notando lo irritada que estaba la mejilla.

Sacudió la cabeza, exasperado. "No puedo creer que me voy a casar con una mocosa" dijo mientras le abría la puerta. Ginny lo fulminó al oír el sarcástico comentario.

"Yo no puedo creer que me voy a casar con un Malfoy" le respondió rencorosa.

"Lo haces sonar como si fuera pecado" siguió mientras se adentraba en la tienda. Paró frente al exhibidor y la miró. "Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Ginebra" susurró lentamente. "No tienes idea de lo que se siente ser un Malfoy. Seguramente te gustará"

Ginny le devolvió la mirada. "Sigue así, Malfoy" dijo con rencor "Repitiéndolo, a ver si así tu mismo te convences"

"Recuerda lo que te digo. Seguramente te gustará"

"No me gustas ahora" soltó Ginny. "Y hay una gran posibilidad de que nunca lo hagas. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no confió en ti"

Draco sonrió. "No creo que sea por eso, Ginebra" bajó el tono de voz y susurró. "Porque TÚ no confías en TI MISMA cuando estas conmigo"

Por un momento, paró, la había agarrado desprevenida. Lo observó, estaba bañado de verdad y lo aceptaba. Era cierto, no era él ¡Era ella misma! No confiaba en si misma cuando estaba con él. No confiaba en si misma ni en lo que podría pasar si estaban solos. No podía controlarse cuando estaban juntos, solos. Sin embargo volteó y le sonrió. "No me retes, Malfoy" dijo irritada, intentando negar lo mejor posible el cosquilleo que nadaba en ella. "Tengo mi vida completamente controlada. Sé lo que me gusta y lo que no me gusta. Y ahora mismo, mi cerebro dice que no me gustas"

"¿En serio?" preguntó mientras tocaba la campana para que los atendieran, recargaba los brazos en las vitrinas llenas de anillos, joyas y otras piedras preciosas. "Es tu cerebro el que está hablando y francamente lo maldigo por decir eso. Es lo que siente. Pero que hay sobre tu-" paró y la observó de pies a cabeza, sus ojos brillaron de placer y apreciación. Cuando vio que Ginny se ruborizaba, rió levemente. "Lo ves, ni siquiera te he tocado, Ginebra."

Ginny maldijo mentalmente y entrecerró los ojos. "Sólo no me retes" repitió, quitando la mirada y sorprendida por la urgencia que tenía de saltar hacía él, para perderse en sus profundidades plateadas que prometían hacerla sentir un sinfín de placeres 'prohibidos'. _"¡Sólo te esta seduciendo Ginebra Weasley! ¡Contrólate!" _gritó su cerebro. ¡Se odiaba a si misma cuando él la miraba de esa forma! "Estás demasiado seguro de lo que dices ¿Verdad?"

Draco sólo sonrió y encogió los hombros. Estuvieron parados en un silencio lleno de tensión, Ginny con una acelerada y silenciosa respiración, hasta que una voz irrumpió en la tienda. Los dos voltearon y vieron a un mago de mediana edad con túnicas negras y destellos dorados que surgían de las vitrinas.

"Ah, Señor Malfoy" saludó mientras se acomodaba su puntiagudo sombrero negro. "Justo a tiempo" agregó, sonriendo agradablemente.

"Sí" respondió con un ligero asentimiento. Después volteó hacia Ginebra tranquilamente, la tensión sexual que los había invadido se convirtió inmediatamente en una de cortesía. "Mi prometida, Ginebra Weasley" agregó, sin molestarse en devolver la presentación. Eso dejo perpleja a Ginny. Pero se sorprendió más cuando el mago asintió como si hubiera esperado no ser presentado.

El mago volteó hacia ella y sonrió. "Un placer Señorita Weasley" saludó con un movimiento cortés.

Ginny sonrió y asintió, completamente asombrada por el show de cortesía ante ella, lo cual pensó era demasiado. Volteó hacia Draco momentáneamente viendo la sutil impaciencia que invadía su cara mientras observaba los anillos y las otras joyas preciosas ante él con fingido interés. No cabía duda de que Draco estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de trato. "Así que el apellido Malfoy todavía genera respeto" pensó mientras volvía su atención con el mago tras la vitrina, quien esperaba sus ordenes. Pero, no pudo evitar sentirse tan- bien por eso. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía importante y eso era muy agradable- eso la mortificó un poco. ¿Entonces ese era uno de los beneficios que tendría? ¿Era sobre eso lo que le había dicho antes? ¡Dios Santo! ¡Si era eso, entonces tendría que detenerlo al instante! ¡No podía acostumbrarse a eso! Dirigiéndole una sonrisa amistosa, habló finalmente. "Es agradable conocerlo" con voz dulce y alegre. "Seguramente tiene nombre ¿No?" agregó con tanta confianza que Draco frunció el ceño ligeramente. El mago vio la desaprobatoria reacción de Draco y le contestó a Ginny, inseguro.

"Daniel, Señorita. Daniel Lucas"

Ginny sonrió abiertamente. "Entonces Señor Lucas" dijo extendiendo la mano. "Es un placer" agregó mientras el hombre tomaba finalmente su mano y la estrechaba con ligereza. "Realmente espero que nos ayude a encontrar uno de los anillos más finos que tenga"

"Por- por supuesto que sí, Señorita" dijo Daniel Lucas, sus ojos brillaban de sorpresa por la repentina familiaridad.

Draco frunció el ceño con una sutil irritación al oír el intimidado tono de voz del hombre. Lo frunció más cuando escuchó que Ginny le daba las gracias. Aclaró la garganta fuertemente. "Ginebra, no tenemos mucho tiempo"

Ginny volteó hacia él. Estaba muy claro que no le había gustado su actitud hacia Daniel. Rodó los ojos. ¡Genial! ¡Justo ahora! ¡Tenían que ser los Malfoy! ¿Quiénes pensaban que eran? ¿Dioses? ¿Los maestros del universo? Desvió su mirada y asintió. "Entonces Señor Lucas" dijo mientras le ponía atención a los anillos dentro de las vitrinas. "Nos casaremos dentro de una semana. ¿Qué nos recomienda?"

Daniel frunció el ceño pensativamente y luego abrió una de las vitrinas. "Les puedo sugerir" comenzó mientras tomaba un par de argollas doradas "este par de anillos- son cien por ciento de oro puro de cuerno de dragón Longhorn Rumano" continúo mientras tomaba el par de anillos para que los observaran bien. "Completamente poco común, como pueden ver… el valor de su rareza es alto… desde que el número de Longhorn ha disminuido notablemente, haciendo que sus cuernos de oro se conviertan en Material Comercibale de Clase B"

Ginny frunció el ceño mientras observaba el anillo. Era realmente muy exquisito, su color dorado centellaba raramente, lo cual era mucho mejor comparado con oro Muggle. Pero entonces se puso a razonar. Si el valor de su rareza era muy alto junto con la inusual belleza del oro entonces- sacudió su cabeza, negando. No, ella no quería gastar demasiado.

"Es muy plano" dijo Draco repentinamente mientras estudiaba el anillo entre sus dedos. "¿No tiene otro diferente? ¿Talvez con una piedra preciosa?" preguntó mientras ponía el anillo en la caja sorprendiendo a Ginny.

Daniel asintió "Oh sí, Señor Malfoy" dijo tomando de inmediato otro par de anillos de la vitrina y enseñándoselos. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron fascinados y con ese natural placer femenino al ver el hermoso anillo ante ella. Era de oro puro, mejor que el de dragón ya que este resplandecía maravillosamente contra luz. La piedra del anillo era roja y brillante. Respiró profundamente.

"La banda dorada es de plumas de Snidget dorado. ¿Notaron el inusual brillo de la piedra?"

"Sí" murmuró Draco mirando la piedra con interés.

"También es de Snidget dorado, sus ojos rojos de rubí son mezclados con las escamas nacaradas del dragón Antipodean Opaleye. Claro que, el valor de su rareza es mas alto desde que el Snidget dorado es difícil de conseguir más el talento excepcional de un maestro en pociones" agregó. Volteó hacia Ginny. "¿Tal vez la Señorita quiera probárselo?"

Draco volteó hacia ella. "¿Ginebra?"

Ginny volteó hacia él, luego hacia el anillo con inseguridad. "Yo- yo-" tartamudeó. Draco frunció el ceño divertido al ver la agobiada expresión de su cara. ¿No estaría pensando en el precio, verdad? Aparte hace unos días ya había hecho un acuerdo con Goldberg en cuanto al precio-- Ahogó las carcajadas. ¡Genial! ¡Justo ahora! ¡Tenían que ser los Weasley! ¿Quiénes pensaban que eran? ¿Personas desesperadas por caridad? ¡Se acababan de hacer ricos! Si hubiera sido Pansy- negó.

Ginny después de ver la cara de Draco se mordió el labio. Suspiró. "Okay" dijo y deslizó el anillo en el anular izquierdo. Encajó perfectamente. Ginny levantó su mano. "Es- hermoso…" Pero entonces, no podría usarlo… enseguida se quitó el anillo.

"Prefiero el otro" se forzó a decir.

Draco frunció el ceño. "¿Estás completamente segura Ginebra?" tomó el otro anillo y los puso ante ella. "¿Prefieres el de Longhorn en vez del Snidget con Antipodean Opaleye?" agregó, dudando.

"Me gustaría más el de Longhorn" asintió. "Si compramos este" continuó mientras tomaba el anillo con la piedra. "Nos traería problemas con Charlie" terminó y se obligó a pensar en Charlie y en sus estúpidos, inofensivos dragones. Después volteó con Draco. "Aparte, se supone que son nuestros anillos de bodas y los anillos de bodas son sólo unas simples argollas doradas ¿No?"

Draco se encogió de hombros y volteó hacia Daniel. "Es la decisión de Ginebra"

"¿La mía?" chilló.

"Claro" respondió Draco como si estuviera loca. "Eso es lo que hacen comúnmente las mujeres ¿No?" agregó mientras veía con impaciencia su reloj de bolsillo. "¿Entonces cuales nos llevamos?"

Ginny miró los anillos de Snidget ansiosamente. Aunque le hubiera gustado mucho elegir eso anillos, el pensamiento acerca de ese tipo de 'matrimonio' la convenció para desistir. Al fin y al cabo tendría que regresarle el anillo después del divorcio. Respiró profundamente. "Las argollas doradas de Longhorn, por favor"

Draco asintió. "Lo que la dama desee" le dijo a Daniel.

"Muy bien, Señor Malfoy" respondió Daniel mientras ponía los anillos en sus respectivas cajas. Después de envolverlos en pequeños paquetes, le tendió los anillos a Draco, quien por su parte los guardó en el bolsillo, asintiendo.

"Es un placer hacer negocios con usted"

"Gracias, Señor Malfoy" respondió cordialmente. "Hasta la próxima"

"Gracias, Señor Lucas" dijo Ginny.

"No hay de que Señorita" Ginny sonrió una ultima vez antes de voltearse y caminar hacia la salida.

Una vez afuera, volteó hacia Draco. "Me ofendiste" dijo de repente.

Draco paró y volteó hacia ella con incredulidad. "Perdóname pero creo que yo debería haber dicho eso" dijo con frialdad.

Frunció el ceño "¿Y por qué?"

Draco sólo la miró como respuesta. Después de un momento sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Ginny inmediatamente lo siguió. "¡Perdóname tu a mí, pero dijiste 'Eso es lo que hacen comúnmente las mujeres'!"

"¿Y?" respondió sin parar de caminar.

"¡Y me ofendiste!"

Con eso, Draco paró finalmente. "¿Y no es cierto? Eso es lo que hacen comúnmente las mujeres. Así se sienten bien y--"

"Estoy completamente en desacuerdo con eso" declaró fieramente. "¡Simplemente no lo acepto! Piensas que yo-- nosotras"

"Ese es el lamentable camino de la naturaleza, Ginebra" dijo exasperado. "Los hombres ganan mientras las mujeres gastan. ¡En realidad no le veo el gran problema a eso!"

"¡Gran problema!" exclamó mientras alzaba las manos. "¡Gran problema! ¡Claro que es un gran problema para mí! Piensas que no puedo-- que en todo lo que pienso--"

"Ahórrame el tener que escuchar toda la mierda de un discurso feminista, Ginebra" dijo cansado. "Mira, estamos discutiendo por algo estúpido y yo--"

"No. Pensarás diferente de mí, Malfoy, porque así es como soy. No continuarás pensando que soy como tus 'otras' mujeres quienes no pueden dejar de hablar sobre dinero ¡El cual puedes agarrar y metértelo por donde más te quepa! ¡No soy como ellas! ¡No soy así! ¡Soy mejor que eso!"

Se detuvo sorprendido y la miró de una manera completamente rara después de escuchar sus palabras. Por primera vez en su vida, no pudo decir nada sarcástico o grosero se paró frente a ella, sus ojos se ensancharon incrédulos, con algo de temor. "Bueno, si insistes, entonces así es" fue lo que pudo decir, irritado. Comenzó a caminar "Deberías considerar cambiar tu 'confianzuda' actitud, Ginebra. Serás una Malfoy muy pronto" dijo después de un momento, refiriéndose al incidente dentro de la joyería.

Entendiendo de lo que hablaba, frunció el ceño. "¿Quién te crees que eres?" agregó rencorosa.

Volteó hacia ella "Soy Draco Edward Malfoy"

"¿Y?"

"Los Malfoy no van por ahí socializando con-- extraños"

"No, pero si eres muy amable" respondió sarcásticamente. "¿Por qué no dices 'Los Malfoy no van por ahí socializando con personas NORMALES'? Eso es más apropiado ¿No crees? Si te satisface, permíteme recordarte que te vas a casar con una mujer 'normal', Malfoy" agregó sonriendo cínicamente.

"No me quedaré aquí escuchando todo esto" declaró, alejándose de ella.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Malfoy?" contestó groseramente, siguiéndolo. "¿Eso te molestó?"

Draco finalmente se detuvo y volteó nuevamente hacia ella, su cara mostraba furia y frialdad. "No entiendes nada, Ginebra" dijo, con voz suave y peligrosa. "Las personas no se incomodan con esa actitud. En cambió ¿Notaste lo incómodo que estaba Daniel con tu comportamiento demasiado amistoso y no con el mío? Las personas conocen y aceptan el hecho de que los Malfoy actúen de esa forma. Se espera que actuemos así. Esa actitud ha mantenido el respeto que genera el apellido Malfoy y no estoy dispuesto a cambiar eso mientras duré como cabecilla de los Malfoy. Si vas a ser una Malfoy, aunque sea por un tiempo, tendrás que reconsiderar tu disposición"

Ginny sonrió agriamente y se cruzo de brazos. "Estas equivocado" dijo levantando la barbilla, desafiante. "El Señor Lucas no estaba incómodo. Estaba sorprendido y vi un poco de temor en su cara. Estaba sorprendido y temeroso de ver que una-próxima-Malfoy era capaz de ser agradable y amistosa, a diferencia de tu familia o de ti. Y deberías pensar dos veces cuando hablas sobre el 'respeto', ya sabes. Porque ese tipo de comportamiento no genera respeto sino miedo. Y para que lo sepas, todas las personas como el Señor Lucas realmente te odian, mejor dicho, odian a todo tu linaje de sangre limpia" respondió, después lo miró como si estuviera desamparado. "Ahora entiendo completamente el porque nunca tuviste amigos, Malfoy. Piensas que eres alguien más que los otros, alguien especial, alguien superior. Bueno, te tengo terribles noticias. No eres diferente que los demás. Y si lo fueras, entonces no lo llamaría ser especial. Eres diferente porque nadie puede ser tan cruel, tan repugnante ni tan frío como tú" dijo con veneno en su voz. "Y si tienes amigos, no me sorprende el porque no están contigo"

Con esa última declaración, Draco sólo se quedó en silencio, incapaz de hablar. En cambio, la observó enfadado y con los ojos entrecerrados. Sorprendentemente eso era verdad. No tenía amigos. Crabbe y Goyle, los Zabini, Pansy Parkinson –no eran amigos– nunca supo lo que eran. Y con esa horrible verdad llegó el dolor- sus palabras lo lastimaron y también a su orgullo, sorprendentemente. Y la manera de mirarlo- como si sintiera lastima por él, compadeciéndolo. Maldijo mentalmente. ¡Nunca se había sentido tan enojado!

Ginny lo miró asombrada, en parte por lo que había dicho, por las dañinas palabras que habían salido de sus labios. Después de aquel corto e hiriente discurso comprendió que había hablado de más. La horrorizó pensar que podía ser tan grosera y horrible como- se mordió el labio. "Draco, Lo-lo sien-"

"Tengo asuntos que arreglar" comentó abruptamente, sin dejarla terminar. "Me tomará un momento así que adelántate a la mansión para que tengas suficiente tiempo para arreglarte" inmediatamente después se volteó y se alejó de ella.

Ginny se quedó estática mientras veía desaparecer tristemente su figura. Se sentía tan miserable y desgraciada que no se dio cuenta hacia donde había dado vuelta Draco.

Al callejón Knockturn.

* * *

"_Piensas que eres alguien más que los otros, alguien especial, alguien superior.__Nadie puede ser tan cruel, tan repugnante ni tan frío como tú"_

Entonces eso era lo que pensaba de él. Draco soltó una maldición mientras caminaba en silencio por el segundo piso de la mansión, sus zapatos hacían pequeños ruidos contra el piso alfombrado, su túnica negra ondeaba tras él. ¿Y que con eso? Pensó rencoroso. El era Draco Malfoy y eso no era nada nuevo ¿No? Las personas pensaban así de él. Y entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan-- enojado? ¿Por qué estaba preocupado por lo que ella pensara de él? Cayó en cuenta. Le molestaba porque Ginebra había hecho algo que antes nadie había hecho. Le había dicho todo lo que pensaba de él en su cara. Prácticamente le soltó todo directamente. Las peleas con su hermano, Granger o Potter no se comparaban con lo que ella había hecho. Le había dicho la verdad y había apuntado directo a su orgullo. Y eso… dolía.

Se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto de Ginebra, sus manos apretaron la caja aterciopelada que estaba sosteniendo. No pudo evitar recordar sus palabras una y otra vez, pasando de los ruidos alegres en el piso inferior, sin querer reflexionó sobre lo que había hecho en el pasado. Recordó claramente su andar arrogante por todo Hogwarts, haciéndole la vida imposible a Potter por que sentía una inexplicable inseguridad, llamando a Granger 'Sangre-sucia' sin dudarlo, restregándoles su pobreza a los Weasley con alegría, y Ginebra… Ginebra…

"_¡Potter, te has conseguido novia!"_

"_¡Creo que a Potter no le gustó tu regalo de San Valentín!"_

Parpadeó. Entonces era terrible. Era cruel. Draco sacudió la cabeza. Pero ellos no lo conocían. Ellos no sabían nada de él, entonces ¿Por qué debería preocuparse por lo que pensaran? ¿Ella pensaba que tenía corazón de hielo? ¡Entonces, bien por ella! ¡No le importaba! Si eso era lo que pensaba de él entonces así sería con ella. Y con esa fuerza, resopló y abrió la puerta sólo para oír ruidos desordenados y un gritillo de sorpresa.

"¿No sabes tocar la puerta?" dijo Ginny mientras recogía el cepillo del suelo. Después se sentó nuevamente frente al espejo y miró su reflejo, su expresión cambio de molestia a inseguridad.

Draco la observaba en silencio. Sus ojos fueron directamente hacia su rojo cabello, pulcramente partido de un lado adornado por un broche de zafiro, las enruladas puntas rojas cayendo por sus hombros, espalda y cuello. Entonces posó su mirada en su cara contento de que no usara maquillaje para esconder las pecas de su nariz, pasó a sus labios, brillantes y con leve color, pidiendo sin palabras, placer. De mala gana y como si su mente lo obligara, observó su vestido color champagne, el cual acentuaba su roja cabellera. Tragó difícilmente al notar como el vestido marcaba su cintura, la seda se amoldaba perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo. Vio su reflejo notando como el corte del vestido (corte de un sólo hombro), dejaba ver su cremosa piel.

"_Hermosa" _pensó Draco, toda la amargura que había sentido ya había desaparecido. Caminó hacia ella, no dejaba de mirar el reflejo de su cara.

Ginny, al sentir el escrutinio, bajó la mirada. Encontró su cepillo repentinamente interesante al verlo, mordiéndose el labio. ¿Qué pensaría Draco de ella? ¿Y de su apariencia? ¿Y de su estilo? ¿Pensaría que estaba bonita? Frunció el seño. ¿Y qué le importaba? Subió la mirada cuando sintió la presencia de Draco tras ella. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando un suave maullido sonó dentro del cuarto.

"¿Qué es eso?" bajó la mirada y vio a un gato saliendo debajo de la cama. Volteó hacia ella y frunció el ceño. "¿Ginebra?"

"Es mi nuevo gato"

"Ya veo" dijo Draco impaciente mientras el gato comenzaba a acariciarse en los pies de Draco, ronroneando felizmente. Draco rechinó los dientes con irritación mientras se alejaba un poco. "Justo ahora, tuviste que--"

"Oh mira, le caes bien a mi gato"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que es macho?" preguntó mientras contemplaba al gato blanco como la nieve con unos inusuales cristalinos ojos azules. _"Que gato tan extraño"_

"Sólo lo sé" respondió mientras el gato finalmente se alejaba de Draco para descansar en la cama. "Lo compré hace rato, cuando te fuiste del callejón" agregó. La cara de Draco se oscureció. Ella suspiró.

"Draco" comenzó, viendo su reflejo. Un inesperado suspiró se escapó de sus labios al notar lo bien que se veía. Vestía el formal traje de su familia, de color negro (como siempre) con algunos adornos plateados por un lado. Bajo el traje vestía una impecable camisa blanca, metida cuidadosamente en los pantalones. Ginny no alcazaba a ver sus zapatos pero estaba segura de que habían costado alrededor de mil galeones cada uno. Su mano izquierda estaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y estaba ahí de pie con una imperceptible y casual arrogancia, y se veía tan, tan- rico, casi intimidante. Respiró profundamente, "sobre- sobre lo que paso en el callejón. Yo--"

"Ginebra" la calló repentinamente, interrumpiéndola, sacó su mano izquierda del pantalón. Tomó la caja de terciopelo y la abrió revelando un hermoso collar de oro con una pequeña serpiente colgando de él, el cual sacó con una habilidad impresionante. Después puso su cabello de lado con gentileza. "Mi abuelo espera verte con esto" dijo mientras cerraba el broche del collar.

Sus dedos inmediatamente se posaron en su pecho al sentir el frío metal del colgante contra su piel. Vio el reflejo del collar notando al par de ojos de rubíes rojos de la serpiente, mirándola. "Es hermoso" susurró, observando el inusual brillo de los ojos de la serpiente, sin darle importancia al hecho de que era una serpiente la que colgaba de su cuello y no algún diamante en forma de lagrima.

"Mi madre me lo dio para que te lo diera" dijo mientras contemplaba sus reflejos. "Es una tradición dárselos a todas las mujeres Malfoy antes del día de su boda. Esa es la razón del porque no te di anillo de compromiso"

Ginny se quedo sin palabras mientras tocaba delicadamente el collar. Sorprendentemente, había algo en el collar que la hacía sentir que le pertenecía, como si verdaderamente fuera parte de ella. Era un sentimiento extraño e inexplicable, pero en aquel momento, sintió que si Draco quería el collar de vuelta, se volvería loca.

Draco notó la admiración y la maravilla que expresaba su rostro. _"Bueno quien no la tendría"_ pensó. _"Es una reliquia y también muy caro, con los ojos hecho de Snidget"_ soltó una falsa sonrisilla, la amargura volvió con fuerza. "Claro que, después de nuestro divorcio, comprenderás que tienes que regresarlo" añadió sin poder resistirse.

Ginny observó su reflejo agriamente. Después de un momento sonrió dulcemente. "Claro. De todas formas, podré permitirme este tipo de LUJOS después de nuestro divorcio ¿No?" se paró y caminó hacia la puerta, su vestido ondeaba provocativamente tras ella. Sin duda alguna, se dirigía hacia el salón con o sin él.

Draco apretó los dientes mientras la seguía. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Ella había dicho la última palabra! ¡Otra vez! Maldijo mientras bajaba las escaleras rápidamente, alcanzándola y sintiéndose realmente estúpido. Ginny al sentirlo tras ella, paró. "Por favor" sonrió de lado. "encuéntrame irresistible sólo por esta noche"

"Yo debería haber dicho eso" dijo sarcásticamente mientras le ofrecía su brazo. Cuando Ginny lo tomó, volteó hacia ella. "¿Nos vamos?"

"¿Tengo alguna otra opción?"

Aceptando su ácida pregunta, Draco asintió y la condujo al salón de baile.

* * *

"¡Profesor Dumbledore!" exclamó la voz alegre de Vladimir mientras un viejo mago irrumpía las puertas del salón de baile. Dumbledore sonrió mientras veía a Vladimir serpentear hacia él. "¡Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido!" agregó Vladimir en voz alta para hacerse oír entre el ruido de la muchedumbre y la orquesta.

"¡Vladimir Malfoy II!" dijo mientras Vladimir le daba un apretón de manos tan energético que casi lo hace sacudirse por completo. Soltó una sonrisilla. "Tan vigoroso como siempre" agregó.

"Y sigues vivo" dijo Vladimir simpáticamente "¿Cómo le haces, viejo?"

Dumbledore río. "Siendo siempre feliz, Vladimir. Siendo siempre feliz" respondió. Pasó la vista por el salón. "Veo que la Profesora McGonagall ya está aquí" agregó mientras veía la alta y recta figura de la estricta mujer en un esquina, con champagne en la mano y platicando con un grupo de nuevos profesores de Hogwarts. "Invitaste a casi todo el mundo ¿Verdad?" comentó mientras veía toda la gente que estaba en el salón. Sonrió cuando encontró a Cornelius Fudge.

"¡Claro que sí! Es la fiesta de compromiso de mi nieto" exclamó mientras tomaba dos vasos de champagne de una bandeja que pasaba.

"Ah sí" respondió mientras tomaba el champagne que su ex-estudiante le ofrecía. "¿Y dónde esta el joven Draco y su prometida? Si me permites preguntar"

"Probablemente subió por Ginebra" respondió. Hizo una pausa y tomó un sorbo de champagne. Apenas iba a abrir la boca cuando la fuerte voz de su mayordomo resonó por el salón.

"¡Draco Malfoy y Ginebra Weasley!"

"Ahora sonríe" susurró Draco mientras se preparaba para entrar al salón.

"ESTOY sonriendo" respondió. Mientras más los veían, más sonreía.

"Ahora prepárate para lo peor" susurró Draco en su oído. Sonreía encantadoramente mientras las personas comenzaban a acercarse para felicitarlos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" respondió Ginny mientras escaneaba su alrededor. ¡Efectivamente, Vladimir había echado la casa por la ventana! Ginny ensanchó los ojos maravillada, viendo como las azules y blancas llamas frías danzaban alrededor del salón dándole un toque mágico y elegante. Bandejas flotantes estaban por todo el salón ofreciendo champagne y pequeñas botanas. En una esquina estaba la orquesta y en la otra la mesa llena de bebidas más grande que había visto en toda su vida. Parecía como si hubieran traído a todo Hogsmeade, con los platos de comida arreglados tan hermosamente que parecían demasiado apetitosos. Quitó los ojos de las mesas para ver a toda la gente elegante, riendo y bailando. _"Todos parecen demasiado… ricos"_ pensó al ver las cantidades de seda y satín ante ella.

"Ya verás" fue todo lo que dijo después de ver como su abuelo se disculpaba con Dumbledore y caminaba hacia ellos. Ginny le sonrió.

"Ah, Ginebra" comenzó mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba. "¿Veo que ya tienes el collar?" preguntó, soltando su mano. Era demasiado obvio que estaba encantado de que llevara el collar puesto.

"Ahora soy de Draco"

Vladimir río. "Ya veo" volteó hacia Draco. "Los invitados los esperan, muchacho"

Draco asintió. "Sí, abuelo" respondió mientras se alejaba con Ginebra.

Tal y como le había dicho Draco. Era la peor noche de su vida. Aparte del hecho de que era su 'fiesta de compromiso con Draco', Draco la arrastró alrededor de todo el salón, presentándola con todos antes de que se cansara y se mareara. Parecía que Vladimir Malfoy había invitado a todos sus amigos de Hogwarts y realmente la sorprendía que Draco conociera a cada uno de ellos. Eso ya no era divertido. Pensó. Le dolían sus pies y sentía como si su boca tuviera llagas de tanto sonreír--

"Ginebra, quiero que conozcas a los Thornhill. La abuela de Angelo era estudiante de intercambio de Durmstrang. Ella era compañera de pociones de mi abuelo en Hogwarts" dijo Draco agradablemente mientras asentía en dirección a un hombre alto y castaño junto a una mujer, ambos sonriendo. Ginny forzó una sonrisa a la treintava cuarta pareja ante ella.

"¿Cómo se la está pasando?" preguntó cortésmente.

"¿Cómo se la está pasando usted?" preguntó Angelo Thornhill sonriendo de lado. Ginny frunció el ceño, confundida. "¡No puedo creer que Draco me haya hecho venir desde Alemania para esto!"

"¿Perdón?"

Draco río. "Ahora no Angelo. No empieces con mi prometida" le advirtió.

"Veo que eres una mujer asombrosa" dijo Angelo ignorando a Draco. "Para atrapar a este hombre y dejarlo en la sumisión necesitas tener un gran encanto y mucha habilidad, quiero que lo sepas"

"Entonces talvez tenga algo de eso ¿No crees?" respondió Ginny con simpatía, haciendo que Angelo soltara la carcajada.

"Ándate con cuidado, hombre" le dijo el castaño a Draco quien tenía su usual sonrisa encantadora. "Este tipo de mujeres saben lo que quieren" agregó significativamente.

"Lo sé, y me quiere a mí" respondió mientras pasaba el brazo por sus hombros para darle más credibilidad. Al instante, Ginny sintió pequeñas descargas eléctricas dentro de ella. "Estoy seguro de que con una mujer tan hermosa como Ginebra, no soñaría con alguien más" agregó.

A recibir esa respuesta, Angelo ensanchó los ojos. "¡En verdad lo has atrapado!" exclamó hacia Ginebra. "¿Draco Malfoy diciendo eso? ¡Seguramente estoy soñando! ¿Qué le diste?"

"¡Créetelo hombre!" dijo Draco. Observó el salón y sonrió disculpándose. "Si nos disculpas, creo que vi a la familia de mi prometida y a mi mamá por allá" dijo mirando ocho pelirrojos junto a una rubia cerca de la orquesta.

"Claro" asintió Angelo. "Fue un placer conocerte, Ginebra" agregó.

"Igualmente" dijo Ginny antes de que Draco la arrastrara hacia su familia. Al llegar a la orquesta, algo pequeño y castaño corrió hacia ella.

"¡Tía Wheezy!" chilló Sylvia mientras se estampaba al vestido de Ginny. Ginny soltó una risilla y la cargó.

"Hola Sylvia" dijo antes de mirar a sus padres. "Mamá, Papá" dijo con cortesía. Volteó hacia Percy quien junto a su esposa Jane estaban conversando animadamente con Narcissa mientras Bill y Charlie estaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre dragones y duendes. _"Parece que Bill y Charlie no trajeron a sus familias"_ pensó. Frunció el ceño. _"¿Pero dónde están Ron y Hermione?"_

"Hola cariño" dijo Molly y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después volteó hacia Draco, le sonrió mientras Arthur Weasley le ofrecía la mano.

"Buenas noches" saludó Draco mientras apretaba firmemente su mano.

Arthur asintió. "Es un gusto volver a verte" volteó hacia Ginny y sonrió. "Estás hermosa, cariño"

"Gracias" volteó con Draco quien estaba saludando a Narcissa y a sus hermanos, ofreciéndoles champagne. Después volvió a su madre. "¿Dónde está Hermione?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Oh, está por ahí" respondió mientras señalaba a un grupo de personas justo a lado de la mesa de bebidas. Ginny sonrió entusiasmada al darse cuenta que eran sus amigos de Hogwarts. "Ron también está ahí" agregó su madre. Al verla tan entusiasmada, Molly sonrió. "Ve con ellos cariño"

Ginny asintió, le dio a Sylvia y sin preocuparse por lo que Draco le diría, caminó hacia el grupo de magos y brujas de Gryffindor que conversaban y reían alegremente. Se alegró más al ver rostros familiares ante ella. "¡Hola chicos!" exclamó alegre cuando los alcanzó. "¿Se están divirtiendo?"

"¡Ginny!" exclamaron. Ginny los vio y ensanchó su sonrisa. Ahí estaban Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Neville Longbottom, Colin Creevey, Seamus Finnigan, los gemelos, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Ron, Hermione y muchos otros Gryffindors.

"¡Te ves hermosísima!" dijo Hermione dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ginny sonrió y tomó una copa de champagne.

"Gracias"

"Te ves hermosa, Gin" dijo Fred mientras iba hacia ella.

"Está en lo correcto" agregó George al tiempo en que la tomaban de los hombros y la zarandeaban.

"¡Fred, George!" exclamó Ginny. "¡Basta!"

"¡Que gusto verte, Gin!" dijo Lee riendo por las tonterías de Fred y George que finalmente la habían soltado.

"Nos gustaría quedarnos pero no podemos" dijo Fred mientras empujaba a George. "¡Pero luces bien, Gin! ¡En serio!" gritó mientras se alejaban de ella.

"¡Felicidades!" exclamaron Lee y George siguiendo a Fred, saliendo del salón.

"¿A dónde van?"

Ron resopló. "Probablemente salieron a hacer alguna travesura o algo por el estilo" respondió, esperanzado. Con eso, se ganó una mirada desaprobatoria de Hermione.

"¡Ginny! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!" exclamó Parvati alegremente mientras iba hacia ella. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien"

"¡Oh querida, tu vestido es hermoso!" chilló Lavender cuando tocó la suave tela del vestido.

Ginny sonrió. "La misma de siempre, Lavender" respondió. "Y ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?"

Al decir eso Neville se sonrojo demasiado y Lavender sólo se sonroso. Ron y el resto de los Gryffindors abrieron la boca, sorprendidos.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Hermione a Lavender agrandando sus ojos. "¿Neville?"

"¿Por qué no lo sabía?" preguntó Parvati, nada contenta. Volteó hacia Lavender. "¿Acaso no eres mi mejor amiga? Yo te dije cuando nosotros, Colin y yo, comenzamos a salir"

"Parvati, la verdad" dijo Ellen, otro joven de Gryffindor "¿No te inquieta el que Colin sea un año menor que tú?"

"Bueno, la edad no importa ¿No crees, Ellen?" dijo Colin mientras ponía su brazo en los hombros de Parvati deliberadamente.

Los hombres, por su parte, se carcajearon. "¡Anda, Neville!" exclamó Dean palmeando su espalda.

"¡De perdido eso es algo!" dijo Ron riendo.

"¡Oh! Creo que olvide algo dentro del uh-- mmm--" exclamó Neville repentinamente y caminó hacia las puertas sin terminar la frase.

"Pobre Neville" dijo Ginny, viendo hacia la dirección por donde había desaparecido. Volteó hacia los hombres y frunció el ceño. "Eso no fue divertido" dijo mientras tomaba otra copa de champagne.

"Déjenlo ir. Regresará pronto" respondió Ron.

"Acabo de- de recordar que" interrumpió Lavender repentinamente. "Necesito hacer algo" entonces sin molestarse en explicar, rápidamente abandonó al grupo y caminó hacia las puertas.

"Ooh ¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó Colin con una sonrisa traviesa. Parvati le dio un leve golpe de advertencia en el brazo.

"No sé chicos, pero yo tengo una hija que cuidar" dijo Hermione, viendo como Sylvia trataba de alcanzar algo de la mesa de refrescos. "Si me disculpan" dijo mientras volteaba y se alejaba de ellos.

Ginny entonces comenzó a observar toda la gente ante ella. Estaba a punto de disculparse y regresar con Draco cuando repentinamente Seamus le dirigió una sonrisa.

"Ginny Weasley" dijo al tiempo que caminaba hacia ella. Ginny sonrió mientras Seamus la abrazaba.

"Seamus" dijo cuando finalmente dejó de abrazarla. Estaba tan ocupada observándolo que no se dio cuenta que Ron, Dean y el resto del grupo fueron a encontrarse con otras personas mientras Colin sacaba a bailar a Parvati, dejándolos solos. _"No puedo creer que rompí con este chico"_ pensó fascinándose con su encantadora sonrisa. Se sostuvo de su brazo. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien, ¿Y tú?"

"También" sonrió Ginny. "Entonces" comenzó mirándolo expectativamente.

"El abuelo de Malfoy parece agradable" dijo Seamus viendo a Vladimir. Ginny volteó y vio que el abuelo de Draco le pedía educadamente un baile a McGonagall. Sonrió y volvió con Seamus.

"Lo es. Una persona demasiado agradable, si me lo preguntas. Oí que también fue a Hogwarts"

"¿Comparado con Malfoy?"

Ante eso, los agradables sentimientos de Ginny se esfumaron. Bajó la mirada. Después de ver su reacción, Seamus suspiró. "Mira, Gin" comenzó a disculparse. "Siento decirlo tan francamente, pero todos nos sorprendimos cuando recibimos las invitaciones, anunciando tu repentino compromiso con-- con ¡Malfoy! Y más cuando recibimos la cálida bienvenida de Vladimir, como puedes ver, algo demasiado inesperado"

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?"

"Estamos felices por ti ¡En serio! Pero--"

"¿Pero qué?"

Seamus frunció el ceño pensando en la respuesta. "En realidad no puedes culparnos pero-- ¿Malfoy?" preguntó moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

Ginny suspiró. "Ah, no se preocupen, estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de preguntas" dijo triste.

Seamus sonrió y volteó hacia la pista de baile. "Han pasado muchos años ¿No crees?" sonrió de nuevo al ver a Colin agacharse y pedirle perdón mientras Parvati saltaba con un pie. No cabía duda de que Colin la había pisado accidentalmente. Entonces volvió a Ginny. "Hasta hoy no he parado de preguntarme que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos roto"

"Seamus yo--"

"No te preocupes. Me alegré cuando supe que Harry se te declaró después de que rompimos. Sabía que él era el único que te podía hacer feliz"

"Seamus, tu también me hacías feliz" dijo suavemente.

"¿En serio?" cuando Ginny asintió él soltó una leve sonrisa. "No sé" comenzó a negarse. "Esto me perturba y lo sabes. Habría aceptado el hecho de eso, de que te casaras con Harry, pero esto--" paró y respiró profundamente.

"¿Piensas que es humillante?"

"Para ser honesto, sí. Mira, Ginny, te amaba y cuando Harry se te declaró, acepte el hecho de que era un oponente digno y respetable o algo por el estilo. Es decir, aparte de ser Gryffindor, es el niño que vivió, capitán del equipo de Quidditch, buscador de los Puddlemere United-- y realmente no te culparía que lo eligieras a él en vez de a mí, pero ahora, con Malfoy--" pausó y volteó hacia Ginny. "¿Qué tiene Malfoy? Digo, comparado con Harry o conmigo o--"

"_Oh, tiene 262 millones de galeones"_ pensó Ginny. "Mira Seamus. Elegí-a-a Draco porque lo-lo amo ¿Okay?" se forzó a decir. "Se que casi siempre es un bastardo insensible, que es Slytherin y que hacía trampa en el Quidditch, pero realmente, muy en el fondo, él es- un buen hombre"

Seamus sonrió. "Entonces en verdad lo amas"

"Sí" dijo Ginny, sintiéndose terriblemente enferma al momento.

"Bueno, parece que no puedo hacer más al respecto" siguió Seamus, resignado.

"Bueno, sí puedes hacer algo" dijo Ginny mientras le quitaba la copa vacía y la ponía, junto con la suya, en una bandeja que pasaba. "Baila esta canción conmigo y pensare en reconsiderar todo esto" continuó sonriendo mientras la orquesta comenzaba otro vals.

Seamus rió. "Sonsa" le dijo cariñosamente pero tomó su mano y la llevó a la pista de baile.

* * *

"_Draco Malfoy"_

Draco paró al oír la voz retumbando en su cabeza. Volteó y vio a una mujer tan alta como él parada cerca de la puerta de la terraza, sólo a cinco metros de distancia. Se sorprendió al ver la familiar cabellera negra y brillante y esos ojos violetas aburridos, mirándolo. Entonces volvió su atención hacia Bill y Charlie quienes discutían sobre tecnología Muggle.

"Discúlpenme señores, pero debo saludar a una persona"

"Por supuesto" dijo Bill rápidamente.

"No te preocupes por nosotros" agregó Charlie. Draco inclinó levemente su cabeza y caminó hacia la mujer que lo esperaba. Después de alcanzarse, levantó las cejas.

"Rebecca Fairfax" dijo tomando su mano para depositarle un beso.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó sonriendo.

"Sólo lo sé. Ahora sólo puede haber una mujer Fairfax"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Después de todo estamos en el mundo mágico. Todo es posible" dijo, bajó la voz. "Tal vez soy ella. Somos completamente idénticas y lo sabes"

Draco la miró y le sonrió encantadoramente. "No completamente" respondió mientras con la otra mano le quitaba la melena del cuello. La mujer cerró los ojos por un momento al sentir la rápida pero suave caricia. "Tu gemela no tiene eso" dijo finalmente, viendo la café marca de nacimiento en su cuello, un poco debajo de su oído derecho.

"Veo que tienes muy buena vista, digo, por haberlo notado a distancia"

"En realidad, no lo vi" dijo sonriendo con satisfacción. "Sabía que eras tú" Rebecca sonrió, aceptando su respuesta.

"Me da gusto volver a verte, Draco Malfoy" volteó hacia la pista de baile. "Así que ¿Es ella?" preguntó, viendo a Ginny.

Draco volteó y la vio girando y riendo en los brazos de Seamus Finnigan "Sí. Si me permites preguntarte ¿Cómo lo supiste?"

Sonrió. "El collar" respondió, volviendo con él. "Y ¿Cuántos años han pasado?" preguntó suavemente.

Draco apenas pudo respirar. "Catorce" respondió.

"Entonces parece que," siguió Rebecca. Al notar la dura expresión de Draco, suavizó la suya. "Sabes muy bien que a Bianca le gustaría tenerme aquí, sólo para vigilarte"

"Lo sé"

Sonrió. "Bueno, al parecer te veré muy seguido, Draco" volteó a Ginny y volvió con él. "Sabes muy bien que Bianca se disgustaría si estuviera viendo esto, si te estuviera viendo así"

Asintió. "Lo sé" repitió sin dejar de ver a Ginny. "Pero ya es demasiado tarde" añadió volviendo finalmente hacia ella.

"No estés tan seguro" fue todo lo que dijo al sacar su varita y desaparecer ante él. Antes de que Draco pudiera preguntarle que era o que había querido decir, ella ya se había ido. Maldijo en voz baja mientras recuerdos no deseados lo invadían. Cerró lo ojos y se masajeó los lados laterales de la frente. _"Bianca" _el nombre retumbaba en su cabeza. _"¿Qué habrá querido decir Rebecca?"_ se empezó a sentir mal. Quería estar solo. Iba a salir a la terraza para tomar un poco de aire cuando un aroma familiar lo invadió. Giró y sintió al instante los suaves labios de Pansy Parkinson sobre los suyos. Se sorprendió y la separó rápidamente.

"¡Pansy!" gritó enojado. "¿Estas loca?" exclamó mientras buscaba frenéticamente a su abuelo. Suspiró aliviado al encontrarlo platicando con Snape, demasiado entretenido como para ponerle atención.

"Me haces daño ¿Sabes?" dijo Pansy poniendo mala cara. "¿Han cambiado tus sentimientos?"

Al escucharla, Draco sólo la observo. Abrió su boca para mentirle, para decirle que no, que todo seguía como antes pero sorprendentemente, no pudo. No podía mentir. "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó a cambio.

"Recibí tu invitación, Draco. Parece que soy la única Slytherin aquí, a parte de ti" respondió Pansy mientras se abanicaba con un papel y recorría el salón con la mirada. "Pensé en ver a mi rival personalmente. Y también había pensando que tu abuelo se molestaría demasiado por esto."

"Bien, fue bueno haberte visto" dijo Draco mientras se preparaba para alejarse, pero Pansy puso una mano en su hombro, haciendo que se detuviera.

"¿Qué te pasa Draco querido? ¿No estás feliz de verme?" preguntó suavemente. Draco frunció el ceño al ver la perfecta manicura de Pansy en su brazo. "Parece que necesitas--" pausó y metió la mano bajo la túnica de Draco. Ensanchó ligeramente los ojos al sentir sus dedos en el pecho, separado de su piel por la suave tela de la camisa. Después los estrechó peligrosamente, para placer de Pansy "un-- escape" terminó, mirándolo significativamente.

Draco la observó momentáneamente. Como siempre, Pansy estaba deslumbrante. Llevaba un vestido rojo, con un apretado corsé como la parte de arriba. El corsé tenía un gran escote, dando buena vista de sus generosos pechos, los cuales elevaban y bajaban suavemente con cada respiración. Entonces le sonrió encantadoramente. "Pansy" comenzó. "Ahora no" y desvió la mirada.

La sonrisa de Pansy se volvió rígida. Lo soltó y volteó hacia Ginny, llena de odio. "Es por ella ¿Verdad?" chilló.

Draco suspiró. Sorprendentemente, se sentía cansado. "No, no es por ella"

"¿Entonces por qué? Es todo por el dichoso contrato ¿No? ¿Te divorciarás pronto?"

"Sí"

Pansy lo observó. Al ver la cara inexpresiva de Draco, sonrió satisfecha. "Bien" volteó hacia Ginny y resopló enojada. "En verdad, Draco cariño. ¿No pudiste humillarte más?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" volteó y vio a su abuelo mirarlo significativamente. Asintió.

"Digo ¡Es muy plana! ¡Esperaba a alguien más, ya sabes, bonita! A alguien más como NUESTROS estándares. ¡Sólo mírala! ¡Sin gusto, sin estilo, sin buena conversación!" entonces se burlo y volvió con él. "Bueno, que se esperaba de una Weasley ¿No? Digo, realmente pudiste haber conseguido a alguien más- más- bonita que esa- esa- ¡niña! ¡Perdón por la palabra pero verdaderamente me cuesta llamarla mujer! Por como se ve, probablemente esa niña no ha salido de la caja, ya sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Entonces soy muy afortunado al tener que casarme con ella y no contigo" dijo Draco sin pensarlo. Con un gota de irritación en su voz. Estaba claro que se estaba impacientando con la conversación sin sentido de Pansy. Volteó hacia ella y le sonrió educadamente. "Si me disculpas, creo que mi abuelo quiere cruzar unas palabras conmigo" y sin esperar respuesta, se volteó rápidamente y caminó hacia la salida del salón, dejando a Pansy sola, mirándolo furiosa y con incredulidad.

* * *

"Y ¿Dónde será la boda?" preguntó Parvati.

"En la mansión de Draco" respondió Ginny mientras veía a Draco con Pansy. Frunció el ceño. En ese momento, Parvati soltó un gritillo de sorpresa. Ginny les quitó los ojos de encima y volteó hacia ella.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó mirando la cara de casi desmayo que tenía Parvati. "¿Qué pasa?"

"H- Ha-"

"¿Qué Parvati?" preguntó exasperada.

"Ha- Harry está- Harry está aquí, Ginny" dijo finalmente. No cabía duda de que todo mundo sabía que entre ella y Harry había pasado 'algo'. "No pensé- no espere-"

Al mencionar el nombre de Harry, Ginny giró rápidamente y lo vio caminar hacia Ron. Agrandó los ojos al sentir su corazón en el estomago. Sus ojos lo siguieron mientras se paraba a platicar con Ron y con Hermione, sin su usual expresión alegre. ¡Parecía tan- tan casado! Había estado temiendo que eso pasara. Comenzó a buscar a Draco con la mirada. Al no verlo, maldijo mentalmente. ¿Dónde estaba el maldito bastardo cuando lo necesitaba? Repentinamente Harry alzó la vista. Sus miradas se encontraron.

"Creo--" dijo Parvati comenzando a sentir la tensión en el aire. Comenzó a retroceder lentamente mientras veía como Harry se dirigía hacia ellas. "que seguramente- te gustaría que los dejara solos ¿No?" y con eso se volteó y se alejó rápidamente de ella.

"Hola, Ginny"

Ginny volteó hacia el con inseguridad. Se mordió el labio, sus ojos vagaron desde su usual despeinado cabello hasta su cicatriz. Sin quererlo pasó a sus brillantes ojos verdes tras esas gafas redondas y no pudo hablar. Harry, al notar su incomodidad, se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo, en privado?" preguntó suavemente.

Asintió. "Claro" respondió pensando que Harry se merecía, por lo menos, una explicación. "¿Te- te gustaría en la terraza?"

Harry asintió y al instante Ginny se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas de la terraza. Una vez afuera, lejos de la gente, Ginny respiró profundamente y vio un cielo sin estrellas. Harry se colocó a lado de ella, poniendo las manos en la barandilla de piedra. La miró y suspiró.

"Te vi hace rato, en el callejón Diagon. Estabas justo en frente de Goldberg Joyerías"

Ginny sólo volteó a verlo. Harry pasó la mano por su cabello, despeinándose, y suspiró de nuevo.

"¿Entonces es cierto?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Harry, en cambio, bajó la mirada hasta su pecho sólo para ver el collar de oro colgando de su cuello, con una serpiente observándolo fijamente como si estuviera viva. Volvió su vista al frente.

"Cuando recibí tu carta, tardé mucho en creerte. No, en verdad no te creí. Pensé que era sólo una broma o algo así, algo de Fred y George. Vine sólo para- para verlo con mis propios ojos--"

"Harry, lo siento mucho"

"¿Por qué Ginny?"

Ginny bajó la mirada. Al no decir palabra alguna, Harry levantó su cara. La miró directamente a los ojos, haciéndola derretir. Pero había algo dentro de ella que le decía que eso estaba mal- eso estaba-

"Te amo, Gin" le susurró mientras se iba acercando a su cara.

Ginny cerró los ojos dejando que Harry la besara, esperando desesperadamente saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si seguía sintiendo lo mismo por Harry, si también seguía odiando a Draco. Espero por la familiar deliciosa sensación de sentir fuego pero para su sorpresa y confusión, no lo sentía. Entonces lo abrazó por la espalda, profundizando el beso, tratando de que sus sentimientos por Harry volvieran. Cuando sintió sus manos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola más a él, la invadió el pánico. Y antes de siquiera pensarlo, lo separó inmediatamente.

"H- Harry no puedo-"

"Tú no amas a Draco, Ginny. Lo sé" dijo firmemente. "Puedo sentirlo. Puedo sentir que aquí está algo terriblemente mal"

Ginny lo observó. Tenía muchas ganas de confesarle todo. ¡Todo! Sobre el trato, la boda… ¡Sobre todo! Pero- _"¿Lo entendería?"_ preguntó su cerebro. Aparte de eso, había un inexplicable hoyo en su estomago. No sabría como explicarlo pero el estar ahí con Harry, besándolo y diciéndole que no amaba a Draco era realmente inadmisible. No podía mentirle pero tampoco podía decirle lo que pasaba. Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, Harry volvió a besarla. Entonces al recordar a Draco, Ginny volvió a separarse, confundiéndose más. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento que esto esta mal? ¿Muy mal?"_

"¿Ginny?" exclamó Harry impaciente. "¿Qué fue eso? No me digas que-"

"Me voy a casar Harry"

Harry endureció el rostro. No sabía si de impresión o de dolor. Estaba apunto de decirle lo mucho que lo sentía cuando Harry comenzó a alejarse de ella.

"Ya lo veremos" fue todo lo que dijo y caminó hacia el salón. "No descansaré hasta deshacer ese hechizo"

"¡Harry!" lo llamó mientras iba tras él. "¡Harry! ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué quisiste decir?"

* * *

Draco soltó una serie de maldiciones mientras caminaba hacia el salón de baile, la cólera lo estaba cegando. Sólo con la conversación que había tenido con su abuelo ¡Tenía ganas de gritar y golpear a alguien o a cualquier cosa! ¡Algo que le quitara ese- ese sentimiento!

"Draco ¿Qué pasa?"

Draco se detuvo al ver a Pansy frente a él. Observó todo y se sorprendió estar en el salón de baile. Volteó hacia Pansy, maldijo. Pansy abrió la boca delicadamente al oír las palabras viles y cortantes que salían de sus labios.

"¡Dios mío!" exclamó Pansy cuando Draco terminó. Tomó una copa de champagne de una bandeja y se la dio. "Ten, creo que necesitas esto"

Draco, en silencio, aceptó la copa y se tomó el contenido de un solo trago. Pansy soltó una risilla mientras le quitaba la copa vacía y le pasaba otra llena. "Ahora ¿Me vas a decir lo que pasó?" pronunció dulcemente.

Draco bebió otro trago y volteó hacia ella. "Mi abuelo le dio a Ginebra parte de la fortuna" contestó con voz ronca. La cara sonriente de Pansy se tornó enojada y sorprendida.

"¡Qué!" chilló. "Draco eso--"

"¡Ya lo sé!" interrumpió Draco furioso. "Pero claro, no puedo quejarme. Si reaccionara mal, descubriría toda esta farsa. Y eso podría ser peor" sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risa amarga. "Le prometí a Ginebra 70 millones de galeones. Acabo de depositarle un millón de galeones en su cuenta de Gringotts y con el repentino cambio de mi abuelo, ella estaría recibiendo doscientos un millones de galeones"

Pansy sonrió repentinamente. "No necesariamente"

Frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Oh sabes a lo que me refiero, Draco" siguió Pansy dirigiéndole una dulce mirada. "¿Qué piensas sobre los pequeños-- accidentes?"

Frunció más el ceño cuando Pansy ensanchó su sonrisa, esperando una respuesta. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando escucho su nombre. Volteó y vio a Harry Potter caminando determinadamente hacia él, con Ginny siguiéndole.

"Necesito hablar contigo, Malfoy"

"Bien, habla entonces, Potter"

"Draco, Harry, por favor--"

"Oh entonces ¿Ahora es Draco? ¿Cuándo empezaste a llamarlo por su nombre?" preguntó sarcástico. Volteó hacia Draco con mala cara. "Afuera, Malfoy"

"Okay"

Pansy le sonrió. "Piensa en lo que te dije" volteó hacia Ginny, su rostro se torno en una mueca grosera y repugnante. La observó de arriba hacia abajo con asco, tomó su varita y desapareció antes de que Ginny pudiera devolverle el gesto. Sin Pansy, Draco volteó hacia Harry.

"Sígueme" dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida seguido de Harry.

"¿A dónde van?" preguntó Ginny mientras trataba de alcanzarlos. Ellos no dijeron nada hasta salir de la mansión.

"¿Y ahora qué, Potter?" le preguntó sin perder de vista la mirada asesina de Harry mientras Ginny caminaba hacia ellos. "¿No puedes aceptar que has perdido?"

Como respuesta, Harry observó todo alrededor, examinando que nadie estuviera cerca. Cuando vio que sólo estaba Ginny, volteó hacia Draco y sin decir palabra, alzó su puño y le dio un golpe en la cara. Draco se balanceó. Sus labios sangraban.

"¡Tu lo quisiste así, Potter!" exclamó Draco mientras probaba el fuerte sabor salado y oxidado de su sangre. Entonces le devolvió el golpe, sus nudillos aterrizaron en la cara de Harry, haciendo caer sus lentes. Al estrellarse contra el piso, se partieron en dos. El habría usado su varita proponiendo un apropiado duelo mágico pero debido a su rabia y a los constantes golpes de Harry, proponer un duelo estaba fuera de lugar. Aparte, Draco estaba esperando eso desde que había hablado con Vladimir. La furia de Draco era una desventaja para Harry.

"¡Deténganse!" gritaba Ginny mientras comenzaban la pelea ante ella. "¡Ya párenle!"

"¡Quítale la maldición, bastardo!" exclamó mientras golpeaba a Draco en el estomago. Draco se dobló de dolor. Entonces empujó a Harry quien no pudo evitar caerse al suelo, aprovechando eso Draco le dio una patada en las costillas. Harry gritó adolorido.

"¡No hay maldición alguna, Potter!" le gritó, limpiándose el labio. Se detuvo mientras Harry se levantaba. "Sólo es--"

"¡Ya dejen de pelear!" exclamó Ginny mientras sacaba su varita. _"¡Petrificus Totalus!"_

Al instante, los dos se congelaron ante ella, los dos cuerpos se volvieron rígidos. Entonces para su sorpresa, los dos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. Si no fuera esa la situación, Ginny lo hubiera encontrado gracioso.

"¡Dejen de comportarse como niños!" murmuró mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Se arrodilló a lado de Harry, agitó su varita y susurró. _"Finite Incantatum"_ al instante Harry comenzó a parpadear.

"¿Ginny?"

"Harry, vete, por favor" dijo recogiendo los lentes de Harry. Harry se sentó lentamente y le lanzó una mirada asesina al cuerpo congelado de Draco. _"Oculus Reparo"_ susurró Ginny, dándole un toque con su varita a los lentes.

"¡Maldición Ginny!" exclamó Harry, parándose. "¡Por qué diablos hiciste eso!"

"¡Se estaban peleando!"

"¡Sí! ¡Maldición! ¡Antes de que nos interrumpieras! ¿Piensas que te voy a dejar con ese tan fácilmente? ¡No dejare que te vayas con ese miserable, estúpido, idiota, pedazo de escoria Slytherin! Talvez yo sea tranquilo o- o- de carácter suave, comparado con Ron, sí, pero cuando se trata de esto, cuando se trata de ti yo--" se calló. Observó lo que estaba pasando y se sorprendió al encontrarse a si mismo haciendo ademanes como si estuviera loco y caminando furiosamente. Harry bajó la mirada notando que Ginny estaba en el piso nuevamente, decepcionada y afligida. Suavizó su rostro. Mirando la sombría expresión de Ginny, Harry tuvo ganas de golpearse por ser tan insensible. "Ginny, lo siento, siento mucho que haya pasado todo esto" dijo, moviendo la cabeza y arrodillándose ante ella. "He arruinado tu-- fiesta de compromiso-- lo siento mucho, no quise-- bueno, aun quiero golpear a Malfoy, pero no arruinar tu--"

"Harry" lo interrumpió suavemente pero con la misma expresión. "Entiendo lo que quieres decir" le dio sus lentes reparados y suspiró. "Sólo vete ¿Sí? Por favor"

"Sólo dime una cosa antes de irme"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Hay alguna maldición?"

Ginny negó. "Mira, Harry, aunque me hagas tomar Veritaserum, seguiré diciendo que no hay hechizo ni maldición alguna" dijo exasperada. "No tienes porque hacer esto, lo sabes"

"Estoy enojado y celoso y admito que actúe sin pensar" viendo la figura congelada de Draco. "Pero entonces--"

"Harry, me casaré en una semana" sorprendentemente, no podía oír que hablaran mal de Draco y menos si venía de Harry. Ya había admitido que aunque no lo amara, tampoco lo odiaba. Pero tampoco podría herir a Harry con eso. Aunque ella ya estuviera con todo eso del compromiso, no quería prolongar su dolor engañándolo. _"¡Dios mío! ¡Estoy muy confundida! ¿Por qué todo es tan confuso?"_

Harry la observó, completamente inseguro de lo que iba a decir. Al entender finalmente que no había nada que hacer o decir, asintió y tomó sus lentes. "Okay" dijo mientras sacaba su varita "¿Me perdonas?" dijo sorprendentemente con voz fría.

"Sí, te perdono" respondió Ginny, sintiéndose culpable al instante. De alguna manera, sabía que él quería decir que no sería la última vez que lo vería. _"No sabes nada… sólo vete, por favor…"_

"Gracias" siguió. La observó por última vez. Con un simple movimiento de su varita, desapareció, dejando sola a Ginny con el congelado cuerpo de Draco. Sacudiendo su cabeza, le apuntó y susurró. _"Finite Incantatum" _al instante, los ojos de Draco comenzaron a moverse. Ginny sonrió cuando sus ojos aterrizaron en su cara.

Durante un momento, Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, aun con mirada borrosa. ¿Qué hacía un ángel ahí? ¿Y por qué estaba vestida de un pálido amarillo y no de blanco? Justo entonces, enfocó su vista. "Eso fue algo estúpido" dijo mientras se sentaba, con la túnica arrugada y arruinada. Maldijo en voz baja cuando notó que Harry se había ido.

"¿En serio?" dijo mientras tomaba su pañuelo. Le limpió suavemente sus ensangrentados labios. "¿Qué fue más estúpido? ¿Pelearse o detenerlos?"

"¿Dónde está Potter?"

"Le pedí que se fuera antes de que empezaras otra pelea"

Draco soltó un leve gruñido de dolor. Ginny acarició suavemente su labio. "Se te hará un encantador moretón ¿Lo sabías?"

"A menos que lo arregles con tu varita"

Ginny entrecerró los ojos. "¿Debería?" preguntó grosera. "Te vi besando a Pansy Parkinson"

Draco la miró como si estuviera loca. No era el momento para discutir eso ¡En serio! Sin embargo, sonrió divertido, aunque le doliera. "Corrección, ELLA me besó, yo me aparte"

"Bueno, eso no justifica el hecho de que tuvieron contacto labial" insistió.

"¿Estás celosa?" preguntó divertido.

"No" contestó rápidamente frunciendo el ceño. "Sólo pensé que podrías parar de flirtear con otras mujeres hasta nuestro divorcio ¿Qué dirían mis padres o los demás si te vieran fajándote con cualquier mujer cuando estamos comprometidos?" se paró en seco.

Sí, otras mujeres… Draco no podía verse con alguien que no fuera ella ¿No? Pero hace rato, con Pansy-- frunció el ceño _"¿Y qué si lo hacía?"_ se dijo molesta consigo misma. _"¡Él puede ver o fajarse con todas las mujeres que quiera sin que me importe!"_ Pero entonces, porque ella se sentía-- suspiró al recordar las diferentes reacciones de las mujeres, hasta de sus amigas de Gryffindor, cuando lo veían. Desde hace tiempo que había notado y aceptado que Draco era un hombre muy apuesto pero sus atractivos no se quedaban sólo en eso. Él tenía esa compleja personalidad que atraía a las mujeres. Había algo maligno en él… algo como bueno-malo que las mujeres encontraban irresistible. ¡Perverso! ¡Sí! ¡Esa era la palabra! Todo en Draco era irresistiblemente perverso y misterioso… una tentación andando. Era como una fruta prohibida. La más prohibida, la más deliciosa. Las mujeres flaqueaban ante él porque querían saber quien era realmente, entender su verdad, lo cual él guardaba muy en el fondo.

"¿Y estás celosa?" terminó Draco, el deseo de molestarle y fastidiarle se acrecentó olvidándose de la decisión repentina de Vladimir de cambiar su testamento.

"¡No estoy celosa!"

"¿Y estás enojada?"

"¡No estoy enojada!" chilló indignada.

"Sí, sí lo estás"

"¡No, no lo estoy!"

Draco levantó las cejas. "¿En serio?"

"Sólo quieres fastidiarme ¿Verdad? Bueno, besé a Harry" sonrió con satisfacción.

Draco calló. La observó y por alguna razón, la rabia y la cólera volvieron a él. Quería golpear a alguien, especialmente a Potter. "Bueno, supongo que estamos a mano" dijo con una forzada calma.

"Supongo" contestó parándose finalmente. Draco también se paró. "Pero no te preocupes, no pienso romper nuestro trato"

"Claro que no" dijo Draco mientras Ginny agitaba la varita hacia su cara. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que el dolor desaparecía finalmente. "Especialmente ahora que el abuelo decidió darte parte de la fortuna"

Se le cayó la quijada. "¡Qué!" chilló. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Significa que tienes 201 millones de galeones" siguió Draco rotundamente. "Por lo tanto yo tengo-- bueno, 61 millones. Por supuesto, él no sabe que obtendrás 69 millones adicionales" continuó, sonrió con satisfacción. "Entonces, definitivamente te veré el día de nuestra boda, Ginebra" y sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y caminó de regresó al salón de baile, dejándola completamente confundida.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Traductora: **¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Gracias a **Sirenita** y a **ali-estrellita** por haberme avisado del error que había en el capítulo 6. Sin su comentario no me habría dado cuenta. :D

Me tardé mucho, lo sé. Más de un mes… en verdad lo siento pero sólo me queda decir a mi favor que ya se los había advertido antes. Aparte decidí no partirlos y los traduzco todos de un tirón. Y como podrán ver, este capítulo esta un poco más largo (En Word son 10 hojas más que el pasado). Los que siguen están más o menos igual respecto a la longitud. Y a la tardanza yo creo que también.

Ahora va el porque me tardé mucho. Ya lo había explicado en mi profile. El pasado 22 de Noviembre presenté mi examen de admisión (olvidé ponerlo en el capítulo pasado). Así que a partir de la última actualización, las horas que empleaba para traducir las utilice para estudiar. Y gracias al Señor pasé. Así que ya me verán el próximo semestre estudiando. Quiero pensar que tendré un poco más de tiempo libre pero no se los aseguro.

Otra cosilla: no lo revisé así mucho, como ya lo quería poner lo chequé sólo una vez a la rápida y no tengo beta así que si por ahí ven faltas de ortografía (más de las que generalmente tengo) les pido disculpas.

Ya aclaré dos veces el mismo punto del porque la historia NO esta Autorizada pero ahí les va otra vez.

Haciéndole honores al copy-paste:

Serpent's Bride es una traducción NO autorizada. Y no es porque me lo hayan prohibido ni nada de eso sino porque el autor no respondió a mi petición. De hecho hasta el momento no ha respondido. Creo que ha estado mucho tiempo desconectado de este mundo y yo no quería hacerlos esperar más. Aparte de que la historia esta muy buena. Si por algún motivo les molesta que NO este autorizada, podemos platicarlo y elegir lo mejor para todos. Si el autor NO desea que SIGA con el proyecto y de un momento a otro me pide que BORRE lo que he estado haciendo les pido una DISCULPA de antemano. LAMENTO de verdad haber cometido ese error. Pero pues aquí entre nos no creo que le moleste, así que no se preocupen demasiado. Nomás poquito.

He decidido que la próxima traducción comenzara cuando termine esta (A excepción de los One-Shot regalo- para más informes entren a mi profile), ya saben cuales son las opciones que tengo en mente.

En mi profile esta la encuesta (parte superior, centro), voten por la que más les atraiga. Ahí mismo, sólo que un poco más abajo, esta el resumen de cada historia.

Contestación de reviews:

_Supercalifragilistoespialidoso_: jaja me encanta tu nick! Y también la historia por la que votaste! Un poco tristona pero buena. Jajaja aunque a veces Vladimir parece viejo verde, no lo es. Estaba (y sospecho que sigue estando) enamorado de la abuela de Ginny, y es como si estuviera viendo a Ginny como su nieta (más que nada). Al menos eso es lo que pensé al terminar de leerlo. Escenas más interesantes las de este capítulo! Jajajaja y espera a que llegue el décimo, eso va a estar más que interesante. Okay, me callo. Jaja. Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu review. Besos.

_amaltea9a:_ de hecho si que es muy diferente el trabajo que hace un programa traductor! Para apoyarme hay veces que tengo que abrir hasta tres traductores y créeme que al final pongo una cosa muy diferente a como lo traducen… aparte es muy tedioso soportar a cada rato los pronombres. La verdad que si suena raro que Blaise sea mujer y más cuando generalmente lo vemos como amigo o enemigo de Draco… sigo creyendo que Pansy es el mejor personaje para interpretar ese papel. Gracias por tu apoyo! Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu review. Besos.

_rociovaldes=*:_ a mi también, en su tiempo, me dio flojera leerlo pero pues ya me ves aquí traduciéndolo jaja. Y es que al leerlo no le entendí al cien y como aún así me encantó comencé a traducirlo pero sólo para mí, cuando me di cuenta de que, con mi traducción, ustedes podían también leerlo pues decidí publicarlo para así no disfrutarlo sólo yo. Y espero que así sea. Draco es lo máximo! jaja Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu review. Besos.

_maki_: eso mismo pienso yo, no creo que se enoje reiko pero pues cada cabeza es un mundo… no se si ya lo sepas pero las únicas fechas que salen es cuando subes una historia y la ultima actualización, están en la parte de arriba, en la línea que comienza con Fiction Rated, más o menos a la mitad dice Published, que es cuando el autor lo publicó y luego dice Updated, que es la última actualización. Por ejemplo: actualice el 5 de Noviembre y la fecha te sale 11-05-08. Primero el mes, después el día y finalmente el año. Así se pone la fecha en ingles. Generalmente me tardo un mes en publicar. A veces menos, a veces más. Es depende del tiempo que tenga. Puedo asegurarte que lo mínimo que me tardo es una quincena. También depende del largo de cada capítulo. Te puedo recomendar millones de fics pero ahora no me acuerdo muy bien de los nombres. Dentro de poco actualizare mi perfil donde talvez comience a agregar historias. Checalo dentro de una semana más o menos y te prometo que tendré varias muy buenas en favoritos. Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu review. Besos.

_maki_: bueno no se si seas la misma del review anterior pero te contesto otra vez por si las dudas :D. Se muy bien la gran decepción y la desesperación que se siente al ver que no han actualizado los fics cada vez que entras a checar y te pido mil disculpas porque sé que se siente horrible. La neta es que hay veces que no puedo actualizar muy rápido pero prometo hacer lo posible por hacerlo un poco más seguido. No voy a dejar de traducir el fic a menos que sea por causas mayores (que me muera que dios no lo quiera, que me accidente lo cual deseo que dios no me vuelva a postrar en la cama, que el autor original no me de el permiso de hacerlo y me amenace con demandarme o algo por el estilo), así que no te preocupes por eso. Me choca que dejen los fics a medio camino y que no den explicación alguna. Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu review. Besos.

_Prucita Malfoy_: y se esta poniendo mejor! Espero que te siga gustando el fic y el como lo estoy traduciendo. Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu review. Besos.

Gracias por todo su apoyo y ¡A dejar más reviews!


	9. La Serpiente y La Rosa

**Serpent's Bride**

**Autor**: reiko

**Traducción**: Malfoy Weasley

**Resumen**: En el sexto año de Ginny, Draco le salvó la vida... y eso es una deuda mágica. Ahora, cinco años después, es tiempo de saldar cuentas. Especialmente cuando Draco necesita, con desesperación, una esposa.

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y sus respectivos personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. El fic está originalmente en ingles y es de reiko (lo pueden encontrar en esta misma pagina Web -fanfictionpuntonet- con el nombre que esta arriba o buscando en mis favoritos), yo sólo lo traduzco a español. Traducción NO Autorizada (Al final viene la explicación acerca de este hecho).

**

* * *

**

La Novia de la Serpiente

Capítulo IX: La Serpiente y La Rosa

_Oscuridad…_

"_¿Estas conciente de que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, verdad?"_

_El larguirucho hombre sonrió y asintió. "Ten paciencia"_

"_¡La quiero fuera del camino ahora!" le respondió con una chillona e impaciente voz. Luego un poco más suave, agregó. "Quiero estar contigo"_

"_Estamos todavía a dos días de la boda ¿No?"_

"_Sí" dijo haciendo un puchero. "¡Y estamos perdiendo el tiempo!"_

"_No del todo. Estamos justo a tiempo. Tengo planes. Ella no podrá escapar"_

"_La quiero muerta" dijo mientras se colgaba a su cuello. Sus felinos ojos se estrecharon con sed de sangre mientras se relamía los labios. "Quiero que la sensible piel de su garganta este cortada, con sangre saliendo a borbotones por todas partes. Quiero que sus delicados pechos dejen de moverse al compás de la respiración. Quiero que su cremoso y liso rostro este de un sepulcral blanco, pálido, que este gritando de agonía, que sus dulces pecas desaparezcan. La quiero MUERTA"_

"_¿Tienes miedo de que ella me haga olvidarte?" bromeó._

"_No, pero no soy de esas mujeres compartidas. Soy egoísta y lo sabes"_

"_Te lo aseguro, no tienes por que preocuparte" el hombre volvió a sonreír, una fría y glacial sonrisa. "Ya es hora, cariño, ya es hora"_

_La mujer suspiró satisfecha, sus labios color rojo sangre se curvaron en una fría y cruel sonrisa. "¿Y luego estaremos juntos?" presionó su voluptuoso cuerpo contra él, desesperada por más calor. Sonrió para si misma al oír el gemido placentero del hombre._

_Asintió. "Sí, y no falta mucho. Cuando ella este muerta, entonces podremos estar juntos" contestó sin pensar, con una sedosa pero amenazante voz. _

* * *

"Ginny, cariño ¿Estás bien?"

Ginny levantó la vista y vio el reflejo de su madre en el espejo, su rechoncha figura caminaba hacia ella con un traje formal color amarillo claro, el cual hacia ruidillo con cada paso. Estaba sentada frente al espejo, con su vestido de novia ya puesto, observándose fijamente, con los nervios a flor de punta. Suspiró desanimada contra su velo y dio media vuelta. ¿Ya había pasado una semana desde la fiesta de compromiso? ¿Por qué el tiempo había volado sin siquiera gozar un minuto de esa semana? ¿No tendría que haber sido todo lo contrario?

"¿Qué haces ahí sentada todavía? ¡Son las 6 y tu boda comienza a las 6:30!"

"No-- no creo poder-- poder hacer esto" volteó hacia su madre. "Estoy-- yo"

"¿Qué estas tratando de decir?" chilló Molly. Convocó una silla y se sentó a lado de ella. "Cariño ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Para serte honesta, no. No me siento del todo bien" continuó moviendo la cabeza. Se mordió el labio mientras sentía como la sangre subía a su cara.

Después de ver así a su hija, suspiró y decidió no presionarla más. "Ginny ¿Te gustaría caminar por el jardín?" preguntó mientras se paraba.

A pesar de la preocupación y de la ansiedad, la muchacha la observó, confundida. "¿Qué? ¿Ahora?"

"Sí"

"Pero, mi boda es a las 6:30" siguió Ginny. Inmediatamente, sintió un vacío en el estomago al pensar en 'su' boda. "Y ya estoy-- con el vestido y todo"

"Oh, no te preocupes por el vestido. Si se ensucia, lo podemos arreglar después" dijo mientras ayudaba a Ginny a pararse. "Y sobre la boda, déjalos que esperen. Y si el novio se enoja, me dices y yo me encargo de él" dijo maternalmente.

Se le escapó una risilla. Movió la cabeza y se quito el velo y la tiara con delicadez. Entonces se paró y tomó la falda de su vestido, siguiendo a su madre hacia el pabellón. ¿Pabellón? Frunció el ceño confundida, se detuvieron ante la barandilla de piedra tallada.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo madre?" agregó insegura, mirando abajo. Gritó incrédula al ver dos palos de escoba esperando por ellas. Volteó hacia su madre y negó con la cabeza, firmemente. "No, madre. Si piensas que voy a bajar, usando esas escobas, con este pesado vestido la respuesta es--"

"¡Oh, olvídate de la elegancia y de todas esas cosas! ¿Quieres que los invitados te vean ir hacia las puertas como si hubieras cambiado de opinión? ¿Dándoles de que hablar?" y sin esperar que Ginny respondiera, subió a la barandilla y se sentó en el palo de una escoba, la cual se movía torpemente por el peso de la mujer, ante la incredulidad de Ginny. "¡Anda querida!" gritó mientras volaba por el pabellón, su traje se ceñía a su cuerpo.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y sin embargo, subió a la barandilla como si no tuviera otra opción. _"No puedo creer que este haciendo esto ¿Qué diría Draco si me viera con el vestido de novia, parada en la barandilla del pabellón? ¿Pensaría que voy a brincar para suicidarme?"_ no resistió preguntarse. Una tonta risa escapó de sus labios al pensar a Draco viéndola encima de la barandilla del pabellón pensando que quería suicidarse porque iba a casarse con él en menos de 15 minutos. Se inclinó para ver a que altura estaba. Demasiado alto. Recogió la falda del vestido, la cual susurraba y se pegaba más a ella. Entonces cuidando su equilibrio, saltó hacia la escoba, su vestido se levantaba mientras ella volaba alrededor del pabellón. _"O mejor aún ¿Qué pensaría si me estuviera viendo con el vestido de novia, volando como bruja loca el día de su boda? ¿Y si uno de los invitados me ve? ¿Qué pensarían de mí?" _razonaba mientras seguía a su madre, volando hacia los jardines de la mansión. _"Esto es una locura. ¿Por qué deje que pasara esto?"_

Pero al sentir el viento contra su cara, todos los sarcásticos pensamientos desaparecieron, llevados por la suave brisa. Cerró los ojos por un momento al sentir el frió aire de la noche contra su rostro. Se sorprendió al sentir una calida corriente de aire considerando que ya se acercaba el invierno. Abrió los ojos y observó inquisitivamente a su madre, quien volaba a lado de ella.

Molly, al sentir la mirada de Ginny, volteó y sonrió. "Usé un simple hechizo calienta-hogar en las escobas" gritó mientras llegaban a los pequeños prados con flores de los Malfoy. Debido a los grandes terrenos del jardín, tales regiones parecían diminutas islas.

"¿Flores?" pensó Ginny al verlas bajo ella. Frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que con la oscuridad de la noche no pudo distinguir que tipo de flores eran ni tampoco, el color de las mismas. Y sin embargo pensó que eran maravillosas. Pero luego comenzó a reflexionar ¿Los jardines de Malfoy estaban llenos de flores? ¿Malfoy? ¿Flores? Sinceramente, se había imaginado que habría Venus atrapamoscas y plantas come-humanos creciendo y engullendo cualquier criatura viva que vieran pasar. Las flores simplemente no 'iban' con ellos.

"¿Aún quieres caminar por el jardín?" preguntó Molly mientras alcanzaban el bosque de los Malfoy. "Estamos adentrándonos al bosque. Podría ser peligroso volar por ahí en la noche"

"No" era mucho mejor estar ahí arriba, volando y sintiendo el viento contra su cara. De hecho había extrañado eso. ¿Desde cuando no volaba?

"Pensé que dirías eso ¡Vamos entonces!"

En silencio volaron hacia el bosque, sus rostros estaban concentrados afanosamente mientras esquivaban los enormes árboles. Claro estaba que era mucho mejor volando que su madre, considerando el hecho de que era más joven y tenía mejor vista. Sintió la vieja adrenalina que solía sentir cuando jugaba Quidditch. Sonrió mientras casi se estrellaba con un árbol.

"¡Ginny, con cuidado!" chilló Molly al ver como su hija se salvaba sólo por una pulgada.

"¡Estoy bien!" gritó mientras apoyaba su cuerpo contra la escoba, causando que volara más rápido, dejando a su madre atrás. Parpadeó cuando sintió el fuerte viento contra su rostro.

¡Eso era absolutamente asombroso! Nunca se había sentido tan libre ni tan viva como cuando descendió en picada hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Sabía lo peligroso que era cruzarlo en una circunstancia como esa y lo que lo hacía aun peor era la velocidad de su escoba, era tan rápida que estaba segura que si Draco la estuviera viendo, se encontraría teniendo una serie de infartos. ¡Estaba volando como si estuviera demente! ¡Y no le importaba! Era como si estuviera saltando a un precipicio sin importarle la vida. Era como si tomara una riesgosa decisión sin importarle las consecuencias. Y el problema era que realmente había tomado una riesgosa decisión pues, allá abajo en la Mansión esperaban mil invitados con todo y su prometido. Estaba saltando al vacío pero la cosa era que, al tomar ese tipo de "riesgos", estaba segura que iba a poder sobrevivir, preparándose para una vida diferente sin saber exactamente si viviría feliz o completamente lo contrario. Con ese pensamiento, Ginny decidió subir dejando la masa de árboles tras ella.

Disminuyó la velocidad mientras daba una vuelta por el cielo nocturno, olvidando sus pensamientos, preguntas y realidades, olvidando también el bosque bajo ella. Finalmente comprendió, con sorpresa, que no despreciaba ni odiaba su próxima boda. Hasta entonces, no había entendido lo que sentía. Aparte del hecho de que se iba a casar con alguien reconocido por el mundo mágico y que sin duda era uno de los hombres más buscados, ricos y codiciados de toda Inglaterra (aunque su padre estuviera en las filas del señor oscuro), se iba a casar con Draco Edward Malfoy. El eterno enemigo de Harry Potter. ¡Prácticamente era la chica que eligió al hijo de un mortífago, enemigo de todo aquel que estuviera con El Niño Que Vivió, quien fue el único que pudo derrotar a Voldemort más de una vez! Y hablando de Harry, no lo había visto desde lo que había pasado en la fiesta de compromiso. Y el sólo pensar en eso le entraba la melancolía. ¿Lo volvería a ver? ¿Estaría enojado? Pero entonces--

Negó enojada consigo misma. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Estaba ahí para pensar ¿No? Para ordenar sus ideas. Para convencerse de bajar y casarse con Draco. ¿Pero que había estado haciendo? ¡Estaba comparando a Draco con Harry! ¡Estaba pensado en Harry y luego en Draco una y otra vez! _"Y eso no es una buena idea, Ginebra Weasley"_ se reprendió. De todas formas ¿Qué quería en realidad? Se obligó a pensar con 'sensatez' y decidió regresar a la mansión. Pensar en esas cosas no le ayudaba mucho. Lo que debería hacer era regresar a la mansión, arreglarse, casarse y gastar unos meses de su vida siendo miserable. Bueno, al menos tendría 201 millones de galeones como consuelo. En secreto se preguntaba como lo estaría tomando Draco. _"¡Piensa en algo útil para tu situación! ¿Podrías? ¡Y no en el dinero!" _Frunció el ceño y se obligó a pensar en su boda.

Sería la Señora de Draco Edward Malfoy en pocos minutos. Se repitió una y otra vez. Y de alguna manera había un sentimiento agridulce con eso. Sorprendentemente, eso no la mortificaba ni la asustaba como antes. De hecho, sentía curiosidad por saber como sería su vida. Una mezcla de miedo y renuente entusiasmo la invadió al pensar en casarse con Draco, con la ilusión de empezar una vida completamente diferente con él. Después de dos meses de besos, bromas y discusiones, Ginny llegó a la conclusión de que, aunque tratara de negarlo, muy en el fondo no era diferente a las otras mujeres que habían estado con él. Pero entonces, no podría llamarle exactamente "estar con él" (ella era muy diferente a las otras mujeres cuando él había llegado) sólo era pasar tiempo juntos y no 'comiéndose' vivos. Se aterró al comprender que había estado con él para poder comprenderlo, como las demás. Quería saber porque era así, encontrar su verdadero yo. Inconcientemente, la intrigaba. ¿Quién era el verdadero Draco? ¿Podría ser tan malo como aparentaba? No podía creer que alguien fuera capaz de ser tan cruel sin razón alguna. Sin saberlo, estaba creciendo en ella un punto débil por ese hombre. Pero para ser exactos lo que fuese ese punto débil, desde ahora, era imposible.

Poco después de eso, observó la gigantesca ventana de su cuarto. Bajando aún más la velocidad de su escoba, se dirigió al pabellón y saltó hacia el mismo. Estaba a punto de entrar a su recamara cuando una clase de gritos estrangulados retumbaron dentro del cuarto. Alzó la vista sólo para ver la horrorizada cara de Narcissa ante ella.

"¿QUE LE PASO A TU VESTIDO?" le preguntó con una voz tan chillona que casi tumba los postes que sostenían la gran cama en el centro de la habitación. Ginny bajó la mirada y vio el fondo de su vestido sucio, rasgado y andrajoso, justo como lo había imaginado. Se mordió el labio para disimular su sonrisa.

"¡Niña desconsiderada!" le riñó Narcissa mientras metía a Ginny a la recamara. "¡Sólo mírate! ¡Por el amor de Dios!" balbuceó mientras la obligaba a sentarse frente al tocador. Ginny frunció el ceño con una sutil diversión, obedeciendo. Veía como la madre de Draco se preocupaba demasiado por ella. "¡Todos están preocupados! ¡Ya son las 7:15! ¡Draco esta esperando, caminando de un lado para otro preocupado! ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Uh- yo- sólo salí a caminar un poco, ya sabe, para pensar" respondió Ginny mientras Narcissa blandía y blandía su varita hacia ella.

"Ginny, cariño, me perdonarías si te digo que no creo que sólo hayas salido a caminar y a pensar ¿Verdad?" dijo Narcissa mientras contemplaba el deplorable estado del vestido de novia. Frunció aún más el ceño cuando sus plateados ojos se posaron en su rostro, el cual estaba todo sucio. Narcissa casi se desmaya cuando vio su cabello, todo desarreglado con pequeñas hojas y ramitas enganchadas. Sacudió la cabeza y se volteó. "¡Molly, la encontré!" llamó de repente.

Molly Weasley surgió lentamente de la puerta del vestíbulo, demasiado limpia y ordenada para alguien que acababa de tener un paseo en escoba. Volteó hacia Ginny y frunció el ceño. "Cariño, eso no fue nada agradable. Salir así como así, sin avisar"

Ginny frunció con incredulidad. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando notó la mirada significativa que su madre le dirigía antes de voltear hacia Narcissa. Entendiéndola, Ginny suspiró y bajó la mirada. "Lo siento, madre, Señora Malfoy"

"No es el momento para sentirlo" respondió Narcissa mientras chasqueaba la varita de un lado y del otro. "En serio, cariño, se que no tengo derecho a meterme en tus asuntos y no tendría que importarme el que hayas salido a dar un paseo nocturno en escoba. Pero" pausó mientras observaba como el dobladillo de su vestido se cosía solo. "¿No pensaste que este no era el momento adecuado para eso?" terminó. Dio un suspiró de alivió al ver como las rasgadas partes del dobladillo desaparecían. "¿A dónde fuiste?"

Ginny, antes de contestar, cerró los ojos mientras Molly blandía su varita alrededor de su cabeza, quitando y desapareciendo la suciedad y el polvo de su cara y de su cabello. "Al jardín" respondió, abriendo sus ojos y viendo su reflejo.

"Y--" alentó Narcissa, sin convencerse totalmente.

Ginny suspiró y bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable. "Al- al bosque"

"¡Al bosque!" exclamó Narcissa. Ginny podía decir que, aún con voz suave y calmada, Narcissa estaba más enojada por lo que había hecho. "¿Estabas volando a estas horas de la noche en el bosque?"

"Sí" chilló Ginny. De alguna manera, no podía decirle a Narcissa Malfoy que no era de su incumbencia si ella decidía o no, salir y volar como una loca a través del bosque. Considerando el hecho de que por su culpa ella se había preocupado y de que todo el mundo estaba igual, había algo dentro que le decía que no podía ser tan grosera y descortés con ella. Y Narcissa tenía derecho a enojarse. Tenía derecho a mortificarla pues eso había sido su culpa.

"¿En qué estabas pensando? Es por- como esta tu vestido--" continuó Narcissa, arrastrando las palabras mientras Molly comenzaba a agitar la varita contra su cabeza para reajustar el peinado de Ginny. "¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es volar a través del bosque durante la noche?"

"Lo siento" respondió apenada.

Narcissa suspiró. "Bueno, lo hecho echo está, como quiera" volteó hacia ella negado cansadamente. Cuando Ginny volteó y la miró, soltó una pequeña sonrisa. "Okay, ya estas lista" dijo mientras tiernamente le colocaba un mechón suelto, tras la oreja. "Sólo falta un poco de maquillaje ¿Okay? Te esperamos en el gran salón"

"Okay" dijo volteando nuevamente hacia el espejo.

"Y no trates de hacer otra cosa divertida ¿Okay?" siguió Narcissa mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Molly había decidido buscar ella misma el gato de su hija. Cuando un suave maullido se escuchó dentro de la habitación, Molly se inclinó y recogió al blanco gato mientras lo acariciaba.

"No lo haré"

"Y no tardes"

"Okay, gracias"

Una vez solas, Ginny volteó hacia Molly y frunció el ceño. "¡No puedo creer que te hayas quedado callada!" exclamó, levantándose y caminando alrededor del cuarto, furiosa.

"¿Por qué tendría que haber dicho algo?" preguntó, sus regordetes dedos acariciaban con gran habilidad el blanco pelaje del gato, haciéndolo ronronear felizmente. "No habría entendido nada si yo hubiera tratado de decirle algo"

Ginny se detuvo y volteó hacia ella. A pesar de todo, sonrió. "Sabías que iba a pasar todo esto ¿Verdad?"

Molly volteó hacia ella inocentemente. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pasó sus dedos por la barriga del gato, haciéndolo ronronear aún más.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y regresó al tocador. Se sentó con cansancio, y volteó hacia el espejo. "Ya estaban las escobas" respondió, levantando una ceja.

"Y eso no prueba nada" dijo Molly, sentándose en la cama.

"En serio madre ¿Esperas que me crea que los Malfoy guardan sus escobas ahí? Si es así, lo siento, no estas siendo convincente"

"¿Piensas que lo tenía todo planeado?" siguió Molly. Ginny cerró los ojos momentáneamente al oír su tono de voz, demasiado consternado y resuelto.

"Sí" respondió con suavidad. Volteó hacia su madre y le sonrió ligeramente. "¿Fue por eso que me alentaste a hacerlo?"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama y soltaba, al fin, al gato. Este correteó hacia su lugar preferido, bajo la cama.

Ginny pensó en las conclusiones a las que había llegado antes, mordiéndose el labio. _"Quiero entenderlo. Quiero encontrar su verdadero yo. Tengo muchas preguntas. ¿Podría ser tan malo como aparentaba?" _volteó hacia su madre. "Me casaré con él"

Molly sonrió y caminó hacia ella. Sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su traje y la puso en su tocador. "Entonces es tiempo de que te de esto" dijo mientras abría la cajilla revelando un broche en forma de rosa.

Ginny ensanchó los ojos. "Madre" respiró profundamente mientras sacaba el broche de la cajilla azul. "Esto- esto es hermoso" balbuceó mientras observaba la rosa del broche. El tallo era tan largo como su dedo anular con sólo una hoja del lado izquierdo, encorvado elegantemente sosteniendo los cinco pétalos a la cabeza. Era de oro puro mientras los pétalos eran completamente de rubíes. "¿Dónde conseguiste esto?" preguntó mientras miraba a su madre, asombrada.

Sonrió. "De mi padre. La rosa es el escudo de Aurelius, ya sabes"

"Sí, pero porque" se detuvo mientras volvía a ver el broche, sus centellantes brillos dorados y rojizos casi la cegaban. "¡No sabíamos que tuvieras algo tan valioso! Pensamos que-"

"Es tradición dárselo a las mujeres el día de su boda" siguió Molly mientras tomaba el broche. Lo sostuvo en su mano mientras lo observaba con ojos llorosos. "Es una reliquia. Claro que debí dárselo a Fleur o a Jane, a Grace o a Hermione, a Fleur con más ganas por haber sido mi primera nuera pero" paró y le devolvió el broche. "algo me decía que tú eras la indicada. Aparte de que eres mi única hija, tenía este inexplicable sentimiento--"

"El abuelo no te dio esto" concluyó después de unos minutos.

Molly suspiró. Bajo la mirada y respiró profundamente. "Es cierto, tu abuelo no me lo dio. De hecho, se lo robé"

"¿Por qué?"

"Para dártelo"

Frunció aún más el ceño por la vaga respuesta. Molly, en cambio, notó la perpleja y confusa expresión en el rostro de su hija. Por mucho que quisiera aclararle todo, no podía. ¿Cómo podría responder sus preguntas si ni ella misma sabía que hacer con el broche? Lo había robado, sí, eso había hecho. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. No habría diferencia si se hubiera casado con o sin el broche. Mientras estuviera con Arthur, nada le importaba. Y el por qué de haber pasado tantos problemas por robárselo de Aurelius Manor bajo las narices de su padre realmente no podría explicarlo. No había podido vender el broche ni en la peor de las situaciones económicas a las que se habían enfrentado. ¡Tampoco se lo había podido dar a Fleur ni a Jane ni a Grace ni siquiera a Hermione! Algo dentro de ella le decía que ese broche era para Ginny, y nunca pudo entender el por qué.

"Por supuesto que me gustaría que lo llevaras puesto algún día" siguió. Estaba claro para Ginny que Molly quería ser menos subjetiva. "Pero por ahora, creo que Draco espera que lleves puesto el collar que te regalo"

Ginny decidió guardar el broche en la cajilla. "Sí" respondió abriendo uno de los cajones y sacando la aterciopelada caja donde reposaba el collar de la serpiente. Lo sacó cuidadosamente y se lo puso, estaba frío, la dorada cadena se ajusto a su piel, el pendiente de la serpiente tomó su habitual lugar en su pecho, mientras la contemplaba una vez más. _"Todo esto es en serio"_ pensó mientras Molly ponía cuidadosamente el velo y la tiara sobre su cabeza.

"Estas hermosa, cariño"

"_¿Lo estoy?"_ pensó cuando veía su reflejo. _"Dicen que todas las novias se ven hermosas el día de su boda" _siguió mientras sus dedos tocaban el suave material del velo. Dudó. _"¿Soy una de esas novias?"_ paró frente al espejo una vez más, pero lo que vio casi hace que se desmayara. Tras el delgado material del velo notó sus ojos, tan chicos y tan cafés. Para ella, el café era un color tan común. Por qué no eran verdes, o color violeta oscuro. Bueno, admitía que se vería demasiado raro que una pelirroja tuviera ojos violetas, pero de todos modos, cualquier otro color la haría verse mejor que su aburrido color café. ¿Y por qué ella no podía tener aquel par de inocentes ojos que siempre había admirado? Sus 'aburridos' ojos pasaron hacia su nariz, tan pequeña y tan respingona. Frunció el ceño enojada al ver unas cuantas pecas luchando por escaparse del maquillaje que se había puesto. También notó sus labios tan pequeños, su cabello demasiado rojo y su piel extremadamente pálida… Con todo eso, no pudo evitar pensar que estaba tan plana y fea. No estaba echa para un hombre como Draco.

"_¿Y qué si eres fea?_" se preguntó de repente. Ginny asintió lentamente. Sí ¿Y qué? De todas formas se iba a casar con un Malfoy y entonces ¿Eso qué importaba? De hecho, alzó la barbilla obstinadamente. Esperaba que estuviera fea por su propio bien. No quería complacerlo de ninguna manera, mucho menos dándole una hermosa y atractiva novia.

"Ginny, venga" dijo Molly mientras la tomaba ligeramente del desnudo hombro. "Ya es hora"

Ginny se levantó y comenzó a arreglarse la falda del vestido. Una vez cómoda, tomó el ramo de flores frescas que su madre le tendía.

"Draco te está esperando" dijo Molly mientras conducía a su hija fuera de la recamara. Ginny asintió y respiró profundamente.

"_Sí"_ pensó mientras seguía a su madre hacia el vestíbulo para después bajar la enorme escalera, la cola de su vestido creaba un gran fondo blanco y sedoso tras ella. _"Draco me esta esperando"_

* * *

"Creo que cambió de opinión"

Draco volteó viendo a Pansy sonriendo. Estaba cruzada de brazos, su empotrado vestido negro apenas podía con su pecho, el cual estaba subiendo y bajando provocativamente ante él. De todos los invitados, parecía que Pansy era la única que vestía de negro. Estrechó los ojos al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción que formaban sus labios rojos. En conjunto, Pansy parecía deliciosa e irritante al mismo tiempo.

"Ginebra no haría eso" respondió mientras se convencía a si mismo de eso. Cuando escuchó la risilla de Pansy, frunció el ceño y trató de esconder la obvia preocupación que lo embargaba. ¿Dónde estaba Ginebra y por qué tardaba tanto? ¿Estaría Pansy en lo correcto? ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Podría comunicárselo a su familia e invitados? ¿Lo habría visto demasiado impropio? O peor ¿Habría huido con el idiota de Potter? Sorprendentemente se había enfadado con tal pensamiento. Entonces, recordar a Ginny besando al cara-rajada ese durante la fiesta de compromiso hizo que su deseo de golpear a Potter aumentara aún más. Quitó la vista de Pansy, en parte para ocultar su nerviosismo y en parte para colocarla en las enormes puertas principales del gran salón esperando ansiosamente a su novia. _"Pensar en cosas estúpidas se ha convertido en un hábito durantes los últimos meses"_

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" ronroneó mientras se acercaba más a él, furtivamente, bastante cerca de Draco como para sentir el sube y baja de su pecho pero no tanto como para hacer que las personas comenzaran a voltear y a hablar de ellos.

"Era Gryffindor. No tiene las agallas para hacer algo así" respondió Draco mientras se alejaba deliberadamente de ella con un paso.

"¿Entonces piensas que tu pequeña novia es un tipo de 'Mary Sue' o algo por el estilo?" preguntó Pansy, sin darse cuenta de las curiosas e inquietantes voces que los invitados provocaban alrededor de ellos. Estaba claro que todo mundo se preguntaba por qué la boda aún no había comenzado, aparte de que la novia estaba perdida… "Eso sería demasiado aburrido ¿No crees?"

Frunció el ceño. "Ella no es una aburrida Mary Sue, Pansy" respondió glacialmente. _"Yo no la llamaría Mary Sue"_ pensó recordando las muchas veces en las que Ginebra le había soltado deliberadamente repugnantes palabras. _"Y en absoluto la llamaría aburrida" _agregó recordando las tantas veces que se habían besado. Después, recordó el 'aburrido' sexo que había tenido con Pansy un mes atrás. En verdad, esa mujer lo encendía de vez en cuando, después de todo era un hombre normal con necesidades 'normales'. Pero cuando se trataba de ella, de la personalidad de Pansy, lo aburría mil a diferencia de antes. Draco se tragó la carcajada. ¿Pansy llamaba aburrida a Ginebra? Debería mirarse en un espejo.

"Ay Draco mío" dijo Pansy dulcemente. "Eso es algo que no me esperaba de ti. Y dime ¿Ya olvidaste la conversación que tuvimos hace unos días?"

Draco suspiró cansado. ¿Por qué no sólo lo dejaba en paz? No era el momento para hablar de eso. "Claro que no" respondió con fingida paciencia.

"Bien" siguió Pansy, después frunció el ceño. "¿Es cierto que Ginebra recibirá 201 millones de galeones?" preguntó, cambiando de tema.

"Sí"

"¿Y ella ya lo sabe?"

"Sí"

"¿Propiedad conyugal?"

"Talvez" echó una mirada viendo como los invitados estaban más inquietos. Su madre frunció el ceño hiendo hacia la recamara mientras la familia de Ginebra intentaban calmar a los invitados diciendo que probablemente aún estaría vistiéndose o algo por el estilo. El que lo dejó más perplejo fue su abuelo. Vladimir Malfoy II estaba sonriendo abiertamente como si supiera que eso iba a pasar. _"¿Tendría- tendría algo que ver en todo esto?" _no pudo evitar pensarlo. Se obligó a apartar esos pensamientos tontos. "Después de todo el Abuelo la estaba esperando para hacerme todo esto" agregó finalmente.

"¿Entonces porque simplemente no te deja ahora? Después de todo obtendrá la mayoría de la fortuna"

"No puede" respondió sonriendo. "Mientras mi abuelo este vivo, nadie podrá tomar el dinero. El Abuelo lo controla todo. Me da algo de vez en cuando"

"¿Y eso lo sabe la Weasley?"

"No, eso es algo que sólo nos concierne a mi abuelo y a mi" respondió rotundamente. Por alguna extraña razón, se molestó al escuchar la repugnante voz de Pansy decirle a su novia _Weasley_ como si tener el apellido Weasley fuera tan ridículo e ilegal. "Pero creo que Ginebra sabe muy bien que un contrato mágico es muy diferente a toda esa basura de los contratos firmados que tienen los muggles. Mi abuelo debe estar muerto y podrido en su tumba antes de que ella decida en que gastar su dinero"

Pansy bufó enojada. "En ese caso, estaremos juntos hasta que tengamos 50 años. Mira a tu abuelo. ¿Luce como si se estuviera muriendo?" preguntó con esa pegajosa voz que usaba cuando estaba enojada. Volteó hacia el viejo hombre viendo como alzaba a Sylvia por los aires, completamente despreocupado de la tensa atmósfera alrededor de ellos.

"No te engañes por lo que ves. ¿Olvidas que mi abuelo es mitad vampiro?"

Al recordar ese punto, Pansy volvió y le sonrió. "Y ¿Qué planeas hacer?"

Draco volteó hacia ella con una indescifrable expresión. "Conseguir lo que en verdad me pertenece"

Pansy sonrió fríamente. "¿Y ahí es donde tu 'astuto plan' entra en acción?"

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, un repentino silencio cayó en el gran salón. Volteó y vio como todo el mundo miraba hacia la entrada. Frunció el ceño, siguió sus miradas y vio a Ginny, toda de blanco, finalmente ahí, parada justo en la entrada frente al gran salón, con un aspecto tan tímido e inseguro. Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon ligeramente al contemplarla, toda la ansiedad y preocupación desapareció sustituida por alivio y temor.

Ginny estaba ahí, sus marrones ojos iban de izquierda a derecha. Se mordió el labio al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella. Recorrió el salón con la mirada situándola en el hombre que estaba justo a lado de la pared, viéndola con esos plateados y brillantes ojos. Un inesperado suspiro escapó de sus colorados labios al ver a su 'novio' ahí, quien lucía demasiado guapo con una inmaculada camisa blanca, pantalón negro y capa negra con un broche plateado en forma de serpiente en un lado de la misma. Al sentir que su rostro ardía, se obligó mirar hacia otro lado viendo así algunas personas que habían ido a su fiesta de compromiso. Estaba su familia, sus amigos de Gryffindor y Selena, sonriéndole, amigos de Vladimir y algunos socios… tragó. Al ver los desordenados asientos dentro del salón supo que los había preocupado. Se mojó los labios con nerviosismo.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Ginebra?" retumbó una fuerte voz, rompiendo el hielo. Ginebra volteó y se encontró a Vladimir, con su padre, caminando hacia ella y sonriendo. En cuanto a su padre, estaba pensativo. Casi de inmediato, fuertes murmullos de confusión y alivió recorrieron el salón.

"¿Ginebra?" dijo Arthur neutralmente cuando la alcanzó. "Explícate"

Se mordió el labio nuevamente antes de hablar. "Necesitaba- pensarlo primero" tartamudeó.

"Ah, un típico momento nupcial" dijo Vladimir rápidamente, con un despreocupado movimiento de varita. "Algo sin importancia. Al menos se presentó ¿No?" volteó hacia los invitados, quienes esperaban inseguros. "¿Serían tan amables de pararse un momento?" siguió mirándolos expectativamente. Cuando los demás se vieron obligados a hacerlo, Vladimir tomó su varita y con un simple movimiento, todas las sillas volvieron a su lugar. Luego volteó hacia Ginny, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. "Ahora, comencemos con la boda ¿Verdad?"

Sonrió. "Gracias" dijo en voz baja mientras Arthur Weasley le ofrecía el brazo. Ginny le sonrió y se agarró a él.

"¿Estás listas, cariño?"

Ginny sólo asintió.

"¿Podrías tomar asiento por favor?" le silbó a Pansy al ver que su abuelo y el ministro caminaban hacia él.

"Claro" respondió Pansy mientras le apretaba ligeramente el brazo derecho. "¿Nos veremos luego?"

"Sí" respondió impaciente. Pansy, junto a los invitados, tomó asiento mientras Draco se colocaba ante los invitados.

Draco respiró profundamente al sentir como su abuelo se paraba junto a él, frente al ministro. Cuando todos estaban sentados, sin inquietos ruidillos, la orquesta comenzó a tocar la marcha nupcial. Ginny comenzó a caminar, cogida del brazo de su padre mientras los invitados se ponían de pie.

"¿Hermosa, verdad?" le susurró Vladimir cuando Ginny caminaba hacia ellos.

"Sí" respondió sin pensarlo. Tragó fuertemente al notar la brillante blancura del vestido corte princesa exponiendo sus cremosos hombros. En su cabeza había una pequeña y delicada tiara sosteniendo el velo que llegaba casi al suelo, hecho completamente de tulle de seda. Tenía el cabello recogido y con un partido de lado, dándole una hermosa vista de su suave piel. En su pecho, justo alrededor del cuello, estaba el collar que le había dado, mirándolo directamente. Se hinchó de un inusual orgullo al notar que llevaba el escudo familiar, aclarando a todo el mundo a quien pertenecía. Sus ojos se encontraron. Ella sonrió. Draco sintió un agradable e inexplicable sentimiento en su pecho el cual pasó a su estomago. Sorprendentemente, y por primera vez en su vida, se sentía nervioso.

Ginny respiró profundamente, esperando calmarse cuando llegaron a Draco y a Vladimir. Cuando Arthur procedió dar su mano derecha a Draco, se sintió un poco mareada y nerviosa. Cuando Draco la tomó suavemente, estrechó la mano de su padre y se dirigieron al ministro, estaba apunto de tener un infarto. Alzó la vista viendo la calmada e inafectada expresión de Draco y se preguntó cuantas veces se habría casado Draco. ¡Parecía como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo! Bueno, considerando el hecho de que Draco era un imán para las mujeres a donde quiera que fuera…

Cuando la música de la orquesta comenzó a apagarse y los invitados volvieron a tomar asiento, el ministro se aclaró la garganta fuertemente y comenzó con la simple ceremonia. Ginny, con su atención flotando en otra parte, medio escuchó…

"_Señora de Draco Edward Malfoy…"_

El nombre rebotaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, como si quisiera romper algún record. Frunció el ceño al escuchar como la voz del ministro disminuía y se perdía… y después de eso, estaba frente a Draco. Luego le estaba poniendo el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo y ella en el de él, sus manos estaban entrelazadas frente a cien pares de ojos. No recordaba a donde fue a parar el ramo de flores que llevaba.

Draco, en cambio, le sonrió levemente. Entonces, para sorpresa de Ginny, sintió como le daba un suave y tranquilizador apretón en la mano. _"¿Esta tratando de que calme mis nervios?"_ Ginny no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirarlo dulcemente. Había encontrado la repentina acción un tanto cariñosa, dejándola en estado de shock. Alzó la vista y olvidó completamente que este era Draco Malfoy, y le dio una agradecida y genuina sonrisa.

"Ginebra ¿Aceptas a Draco como tu legítimo esposo, para ser un solo corazón y alma, a partir de este día, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"_Conozco esas palabras"_ pensó, nuevamente con la mente en otra parte. Recordó haberlas escuchado cuando se casaron Hermione y Ron, también con Harry y Cho, al igual que con Jane y Percy… Era como si todos se estuvieran casando a su alrededor, encontrando a quien amar… entonces en un giro del destino, ella estaba ahí, frente al hombre que todo mundo creía que amaba, y ahora que le preguntaban lo que tanto había deseado… estaba…

"¿Ginebra?" preguntó repentinamente Draco, obligándola a recordar todo. Ginny parpadeó. Draco alzó una ceja, cuestionándola.

"Oh" dijo forzando su cerebro a concentrarse. Sonrió dulcemente mientras lo veía a los ojos. "Acepto" dijo con voz suave y clara al mismo tiempo.

El ministro asintió y continuó preguntándole lo mismo a Draco.

"¿…en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Acepto" respondió Draco, fuerte y claro, sin dejar de mirarla. Y para su sorpresa, sonrió abiertamente como un niño y le guiño el ojo. Tuvo que aguantarse el impulso de reírse tontamente y arruinar la solemne ceremonia. Realmente le había asombrado como Draco se veía mejor y más joven al sonreír de esa manera. Parecía niño, un jovencito sin preocupaciones, ni problemas o cualquier otra cosa, y en ese momento, Ginny deseó que Draco sonriera así más a menudo.

El ministro alzó las manos, colocándolas encima de sus cabezas, tocando apenas sus cabellos. "Y con el poder que me corresponde, los declaró marido y mujer" proclamó. Volteó hacia la pareja, sonrió y bajó las manos. "Puede besar a la novia"

"Al fin" no pudo evitar decir. Ginny no pudo contener más la risa y se escapó de sus labios. Su alegría aumentó aún más cuando quiso quitarle el velo que llegaba casi al piso, de un solo movimiento.

"¡Maldición!" dijo repentinamente en voz alta cuando se vio forzado a inclinarse un poco más mientras ella se quedaba quita, observándolo. Alzó las cejas al ver a Draco así, tan… tan… chistoso. Los invitados rieron y aplaudieron con diversión mientras Ginny volteaba hacia el ministro, disculpándose con una sonrisa, sin embargo reía discretamente.

"Ya está" dijo Draco cuando finalmente pudo doblarlo. Levantó el velo de su cara, con la parte doblada entre sus manos. Puso el delgado material tras su cabeza, dejándolo caer suavemente por su espalda. "En serio ¿No pudiste conseguir un velo más grande?" preguntó con leve sarcasmo. Entonces, sin pronunciar más palabras, le levantó lentamente la cara, le sonrió tiernamente y la besó.

Ginny cerró los ojos al sentir sus suaves labios contra los suyos. Entre los fuertes aplausos de las personas que estaban a su alrededor, soltó un gritillo de sorpresa al sentir como Draco la levantaba una o dos pulgadas del suelo. En ese momento, Ginny tuvo que pretender que todo era real. Eso era lo que siempre había soñado desde que Bill y Fleur se habían casado, viéndose tan felices y enamorados. Sin pensarlo, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y profundizó el beso. Gimió suavemente al sentir como Draco la besaba con el mismo sentimiento de hambre y urgencia.

"Damas y caballeros ¡El Señor y la Señora Malfoy!" exclamó el ministro.

La multitud aplaudió de nuevo, mucho más fuerte que antes. Cuando finalmente Draco soltó a Ginny, voltearon y sonrieron a la gran muchedumbre de personas que esperaban poder felicitarlos mientras iban caminando juntos. Inmediatamente, la orquesta comenzó a tocar algo animado y los sirvientes, con varita en mano, iban de un lado a otro. Poco después, una mesa de bebidas estaba puesta con galones y galones de champagne y vino. Comenzó una gran fiesta después de la solemne ceremonia.

"¡Ginny!" gritó Hermione sobre el estruendoso ruido. Ginny volteó y sonrió. Se acercó más a Draco y le susurró algo al oído. Cuando este asintió, sonrió y camino hacia ella.

"¡Felicidades!" Hermione la saludó jadeante y le dio un gran abrazó.

"Gracias ¿Dónde esta Ron?"

"Esta con los chicos" pausó y tomó un sorbo de vino. "Hablando de Quidditch y escobas. A propósito ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?"

Sonrió. "Tenía que pensar"

"Oh" dijo entendiéndola. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando un manojo de voces femeninas y risillas tontas llegaron a sus oídos. Vio atrás de Ginny y ahí estaban Lavender, Parvati y Padma Patil y una chica llamada Selena, acercándose.

"Felicidades, Ginny" dijeron Parvati y Lavender al mismo tiempo causando otra ronda de risillas tontas.

"Mmm…" comenzó Lavender mientras sus ojos iban de Ginny a Draco, quien estaba conversando agradablemente con un grupo de hombres. "Debo admitir que te casaste con un hombre muy guapo, Ginny" dijo casi babeando.

Ginny volteó hacia Lavender y rió. "¿Verdad que sí?" dijo volteando hacia Draco. "No sabes lo 'caro' que es en el comercio marital" bromeó. Pero en parte era verdad, aquel hombre merecía millones y millones de galeones. Las demás rieron.

"¿Has pensado en la gran 'noche de bodas'?" preguntó de repente Padma sonriendo mientras hacia reír nuevamente a las demás. El rostro de Ginny se tornó rojo de inmediato.

"Yo- en verdad-" se detuvo y volteó hacia su 'marido'. Al ver su elegante figura alta, sus lisas manos, sus suaves labios, rápidamente bajó la mirada y la posó en sus propias manos. De mala gana, se maravilló. ¿Cómo sería él en la cama? ¿Cómo se sentirían aquellas manos y aquellos labios en todo su cuerpo? Ginny sintió su cara arder más que nunca. Se obligó alejar esos libidinosos pensamientos.

"¿Con un hombre tan bueno como ese arriba de ti?" exclamó Parvati, observando a Draco. "¡No me importaría que fuera Slytherin!"

"Y hablando de tu noche de bodas" siguió Selena. Le dio un paquete envuelto, el cual Ginny tomó en silencio. "Pensamos que deberíamos darte algo, ya sabes, útil para esta noche"

"Considerando que es un regalo privado" continuó Hermione con una risilla traviesa. "No querrás que tu marido lo vea en el montón de regalos que abrirán más tarde"

"¿Qué es?"

"Sólo ábrelo" dijeron todas a coro.

Comenzó a desenvolver el regalo. Soltó un pequeño grito de asombro cuando vio lencería roja demasiado sexy y perfectamente doblada dentro de la caja. Levantó la mirada y negó. "Están locas si pretenden que use algo- como esto-"

"Ah de nada Ginny" dijo Lavender sarcásticamente, rodando los ojos.

"Conoces las reglas básicas cuando se trata de la noche de bodas ¿No?" siguió Hermione con risillas tontas y locas. "Seducir y conquistar. Debes tentarlo y para eso debes usar algo- uh- provocativo"

"Dicen que el rojo es un color muy poderoso e incitante" añadió Selena.

"Ni en un millones de años- no-"

"Bueno, bueno, bueno" se oyó una insultante voz tras ella. Ginny dejó la frase a la mitad y volteó reconociendo a Pansy Parkinson con sus felinos ojos, sus labios curvados en una asquerosa sonrisa. Al ver a la antigua Slytherin, las risas murieron dejando sólo silencio. Hermione la observaba como si fuera un defectuoso experimento científico mientras las otras estaban calladas y un poco torpes. Todas tenían muy en claro que Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy habían tenido sus 'cosas' antes de que él se casara con Ginny. "Creo que le debo mis felicitaciones, Señora Malfoy" continuó, enfatizando lo de 'Señora Malfoy'.

"Gracias" dijo Ginny ásperamente mientras Pansy ignoraba la amarga mirada que Hermione le lanzaba mientras tomaba la caja de Ginny.

"No le importaría que les robara a Ginebra ¿Verdad muchachas? Sólo por un momento" Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, Pansy puso el brazo sobre sus hombros y la alejó de sus amigas. Cuando estuvieron solas, volteó hacia ella y sonrió.

"Conozco su pequeño plan Ginebra" Ginny volteó sorprendida, la había agarrado desprevenida. "Pero no te preocupes. No se lo diré al bastardo anciano al que Draco suele llamar abuelo. Además Vladimir no le creería a alguien como yo, esto lo hago sólo por tu marido"

"¿Perdón?" preguntó temerosa.

Pansy ensanchó su repugnante sonrisa. "Draco me lo dijo todo, cariño" dijo con voz venenosa pero delicada a la vez. "Ya ves, nosotros, Draco y yo, nos 'entendemos'. Seguramente lo sabías antes de que aceptaras este-" pausó y la observó de pies a cabeza. "-contrato" terminó.

Ginny se quedó sin palabras. Sintió una punzada de dolor al observar detenidamente a la mujer que estaba ante ella. De seguro, Pansy era el tipo de mujer que Draco querría para esposa. Era despampanante y hermosa. Tenía un aire sofisticado. Volteó hacia Draco y volvió con Pansy notando que esa era la mujer perfecta para alguien como Draco. Ella lo satisfacía muy bien.

Pansy soltó una risilla. "Ten cuidado niña" dijo al notar la 'mirada' que le dirigía a Draco. "No te hagas esperanzas. Una vez al mes, Draco convierte a 'niñas' como tú en madres. Bueno, a menos que sepas que 'hacer' para prevenir tal desastre, que… lo dudo"

Ese momentáneo dolor pasó a enfado cuando Ginny vio la creída e insoportable sonrisa de Pansy. En silencio, sonrió ácidamente. "No veo problema alguno con eso" dijo mientras levantaba su mano. "Mientras este anillo siga aquí, no veo el por qué tenga que negociar contigo"

Pansy dejo de sonreír y frunció el ceño. Estrechó los ojos. Viendo la reacción de Pansy, Ginny sonrió aún más. Entonces la pelinegra soltó una fastidiosa risa. "No me provoques, Weasley. A Draco Malfoy no le gustan las niñas como tú. Se casó contigo sólo por el testamento, no lo olvides"

"¿En serio? En mi caso, es completamente comprensible. Pero contigo…" arrastró la voz mientras observaba de arriba abajo a Pansy. "Bueno, tampoco le gustan como tú ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque si así fuera, serías tú la que estuviera aquí parada, usando este hermoso vestido blanco con una argolla de oro y no yo" Entonces se volteó y se alejó, dejando a la otra mujer ahí, completamente furiosa y con una incrédula expresión.

"_Has cometido un gran error Weasley_" Estrechó los ojos con malicia al ver a Ginny caminar hacia Draco, el cual la tomó de la mano y la besó frente a toda la alborotada muchedumbre. Momentos después, vio como Draco se disculpaba, dejando a su esposa sonriendo abiertamente como si todo fuera real. _"¡Algún día te daré tu merecido!"_

Se arregló el vestido y salió del salón de baile.

* * *

"_¿Y ahora?"_

"_¿Estas loca? ¡No es el momento!"_

"_Te quiero ya. La quiero muerta ya"_

"_¡No en frente de todas esas personas!"_

"_¡Okay! ¡La amas!"_

"_¡No es cierto!"_

"_¡Pruébalo! ¡Mátala!"_

_Tensión… Silencio…_

"_No, tengo planes. Regresa a la fiesta antes de que alguien sospeche. Luego estaremos juntos"_

* * *

Se sentó en la cama de Draco, ya muy entrada la noche, esperando que volviera. Rechinó los dientes impaciente, mientras se quitaba el velo y la tiara. El fuego de la chimenea le daba un pequeño brillo a la sombría habitación. Parecía que eran dos cuartos en uno.

Después de la fiesta, para su desgracia, la multitud comenzó a gritar y decirle a Draco que la llevara cargada a su cuarto. Claro que Ginny no perdió de vista la 'provocativa' alteración y el furor de los invitados alrededor de Vladimir en primera fila, gritando más fuerte que los demás. Y para su sorpresa, Draco la cargó con facilidad y se marcharon hacia las escaleras con los aplausos y la gran aprobación del público tras ellos.

"Espera, aún no he lanzado el ramo" dijo cuando, finalmente, había llegado a las puertas de su cuarto.

"Dámelo" respondió sin molestarse en bajarla. En silencio, tomó las flores y lo aventó hacia los invitados. Selena lo cachó.

Y rió con innegable alegría.

Él sonrió y abrió las puertas de una patada.

Y ahora, ahí estaba, sola y esperando.

Suspiró y decidió levantarse. Caminó lentamente hacia el gran escritorio ante las enormes ventanas. Pasó los dedos por el liso material del roble. Abrió un cajón donde encontró un juego de plumas, pergaminos usados y el sello familiar en un estado muy ordenado. No esperaba que Draco fuera tan… ordenado. Sacudió la cabeza, cerró el cajón y pasó del escritorio a los enormes libreros, y luego a la cama sostenida por cuatro postes y con el aterciopelado edredón. No sabía que a Draco le gustaba mucho la lectura. El sólo ver las filas y filas de libros y esos gruesos volúmenes…

"¿Buscando algo en particular?"

Ginny alzó la mirada, ahí estaba Draco. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no lo había escuchado entrar. La observó un momento antes de caminar hacia su cama, quitándose la capa y poniéndola sobre un montoncillo de ropa sucia que había en la mesa de noche.

"¿Dónde- dónde has estado?"

Draco alzó la mirada y la observó un tanto brusco. "Estaba arreglando la habitación del abuelo" respondió rencoroso.

"Ah" siguió Ginny, tragándose la risa. Cuando Draco vio eso, soltó un impaciente y furioso suspiro. "Recuerdo que lo invité"

"A lo que realmente yo me preguntó por qué--"

"¡Oh vamos Draco!" exclamó, haciendo ademanes con las manos. Caminó hacia él. "¿No ves que el hombre tiene problemas con las tuberías de su casa o algo así? Probablemente no podría siquiera bañarse y--"

"No, lo hiciste para fastidiarme" interrumpió levantándose. La observó fijamente, con una furiosa expresión.

"No es cierto" bueno en parte era verdad pero… "¡Esta mansión tiene 15 cuartos y sería demasiado incongruente decirle que no había espacio!"

"Oh también lo hiciste para fastidiarme, Ginebra. No puedes engañarme"

"¡Okay!" exclamó exasperada. "Piensa o di lo que se te venga en gana"

"¿Sabes que acabas de declárame la guerra verdad?"

"¿Qué?" cuando Draco sólo sonrió, sus marrones ojos brillaron de rabia. "Okay" siguió. "Adelante"

"¡Bien!"

"¡Bien!"

Se fulminaron con la mirada durante un rato. Ginny se aclaró la garganta. "¿Cuál es mi habitación?"

Draco sonrió nuevamente. Pero era una sonrisa completamente diferente y a Ginny no le gustaba nada. Bueno, francamente, se sintió acalorada y nerviosa, pero-

"¿Segura de que quieres estar sola esta noche?" preguntó Draco con esa suave y sedosa voz haciendo sonar campanas de advertencia dentro de la cabeza de Ginny. Los campanazos aumentaron cuando Draco dio un paso hacia ella, cerrando el espacio entre ellos antes de que pudiera sentir el creciente calor que emanaba su cuerpo. En ese preciso momento se le ocurrió una idea.

"_¿Quieres guerra, eh? Entonces guerra tendrás"_ pensó observándolo. Sonrió dulcemente. "De hecho, he cambiado de opinión" siguió mientras colocaba los brazos a su alrededor.

Draco ensanchó los ojos sorprendido al ver el valiente y audaz movimiento y al oír el sexy susurro de su voz. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? ¡¡Santo Dios!! ¡No sabía que ella fuera capaz de hacer algo así! Siempre había pensado que Ginebra era remilgada y apropiada y muy a menudo tímida y- "¡No es el momento de pensar en esas cosas, Draco Malfoy!" gritó su cuerpo al sentir el pequeño y acalorado cuerpo de Ginny presionándolo mientras sus pequeñas manos hacían algo 'interesante' contra su pecho. Rió mentalmente. En ese momento, Draco juró haberla conocido mejor. Pero mientras tanto- puso los brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Recuerdas Ginebra?" susurró roncamente, besándole el cuello. Ginny echo la cabeza atrás y jadeó fuerte cuando Draco comenzó a depositar unos jugosos y calientes besos en el cuello. "Como lo he prometido…"

"Lo sé" dijo jadeante mientras Draco pasaba las manos a su espalda sólo para desabrochar el vestido. Lo abrazó y presionó más su cuerpo a él. Después, reuniendo todo su coraje, acercó los labios a su oreja y se la mordió ligeramente.

Draco gimió de placer al sentir sus dientes contra la piel. Con eso, la empujó suavemente a la cama. Ginny aterrizó con un suave golpe y se acomodó con lentitud, observándolo con esos grandes, marrones e inocentes ojos. "No sabes cuanto espere para-" también se acomodó y estuvo a punto de ponerse encima de ella cuando esta se levantó abruptamente.

"Espera, se- se me olvidó algo. Draco cariño ¿Dónde están mis cosas?"

"¡Ginebra!" chilló impaciente, dándose la vuelta. "Regresa a la cama"

"No, yo- necesito esa- cosa" respondió parándose. Draco se sentó finalmente, con expresión de incredulidad.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó pacíficamente. La miró por un momento y notó como todo su cabello estaba desarreglado y con el vestido a 'medio poner', trayéndole otro juego de calentura entre sus piernas.

"Esa- cosa de chicas" siguió llena de vergüenza. "No necesitas saberlo ¿Dónde están mis cosas?"

"En tu cuarto" cuando Ginny posó sus marrones ojos en él, soltó un suspiró de derrota. "Bien, dejaré que vayas por esa- cosa o lo que sea que las mujeres deben tener-" siguió mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la pared.

"Gracias" y fue tras él. Ahogó un gritillo de sorpresa cuando Draco empujó la pared, revelando una entrada secreta que conectaba otra habitación.

"A propósito, este es tu cuarto. Tuve que agregar un cuarto a mi habitación para que nadie sospechara. Claro que esa pared o puerta puede cerrarse con llave usando sólo magia"

"Brillante" comentó mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto. Volteó hacia Draco y le sonrió dulcemente. "Necesito un poco de privacidad"

"¿Para qué? Después no necesitarás de eso"

"¿Por favor? Regreso en seguida"

Suspiró. Las mujeres y sus locos hábitos… "Okay. Privacidad" dijo saliendo de su habitación. Después de unos minutos, Ginny regresó haciendo que los ojos se le salieran de orbita.

Estaba ahí parada sólo con un blanco y 'modesto' camisón de noche con una manga caída descuidadamente dejando su hombro izquierdo al desnudo, con el cabello suelto, cayendo libremente por su espalda y hombro. Su piel, cambiando constantemente a un color miel por el fuego de la chimenea. Lo observaba fijamente con ojos medio brillantes mientras sostenía algo- una clase de bote-

"¿Cómo me veo?" con bochornosa voz.

"Hermosa" dijo sinceramente, inmediatamente la atrapó entre sus brazos, su necesidad era más grande que nunca. Había querido decirle esa palabra desde hace un buen tiempo. Era como si la hubiera visto por primera vez y no pudo evitar sentir la magia que los llamaba… aún durante la ceremonia ¡Y la fiesta! Realmente estaba sorprendido ¡Nunca había querido así a alguien en toda su vida! Era asombroso y espantoso al mismo tiempo. Cuando la iba a besar, Ginny lo detuvo y lo empujó ligeramente.

"¿Piensas que soy hermosa?" ensanchó los ojos al sentir 'algo' contra ella a mitad del cuerpo. Sonrió mentalmente.

"Si"

"Entonces" siguió mientras le extendía el bote que traía cargando "Creo que si te doy esto te mostraré lo mucho que te aprecio"

Draco pasó la mirada al bote notando que era un tipo de crema humectante muggle. Al comprender el 'lascivo' significado, volteó hacia Ginny, con la quijada en el suelo. "¡Oh no, vamos!" exclamó al ver a Ginny caminar hacia su habitación.

"Buena suerte, Draco. Úsalo bien" respondió sonriendo.

"¡Ginebra! Tú-"

"Y si tratas de usar oscuros hechizos para poder entrar a mi cuarto--"

Draco la observó furioso. Pero si trataba- ah después dolería…

"Esto es tan patético" murmuró volteándose para que no lo oyera. "¡No se me cumple ni el día de mi boda!"

"No, tu eres patético. Me voy a la cama ¡Buenas noches! ¡Parece que anoté un punto!" y con eso Ginny se fue feliz a su cuarto y lanzó un hechizo para cerrar con llave la puerta. _"¡Seducir y conquistar mis calzones!" _pensó agriamente mientras entraba a su cuarto. _"¡Prefiero seducirlo y DESTRUIRLO, gracias!"_

"Buenas noches" respondió sarcásticamente. Una vez sólo, se recostó. Notando que todavía tenía la botella de crema humectante en sus manos, soltó un asqueado resoplido y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Golpeó su escritorio y cayó al piso, creando un fuerte golpe dentro de su cuarto.

"¡Maldición!" soltó en voz alta.

_

* * *

_

Soltó un suspiró al sentir sus labios en el cuello. Sin pensarlo, lo rodeó con los brazos y se cerró más a él.

"_Dios mío" lanzó un gritillo, sintiendo como sus labios bajaban lentamente hasta los pechos. Arqueó el cuerpo al sentir el suave pero sensual movimiento de su lengua en esa zona, absorbiéndola lentamente. _

"_Por favor…" comenzó, con las manos en su rubio cabello. "Por favor… no… oh dios mío…"_

_Entonces un escalofrío, bordeando deliciosamente su cuerpo._

_Y se quedo ahí momentáneamente, sin moverse, esperando…_

Ginny abrió los ojos, con las manos en su pecho. Tragó saliva fuertemente y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire al sentir como su corazón martillaba fieramente contra el pecho. Se sentó y observó su alrededor.

Estaba sola.

Bajó la vista notando que los botones de su camisón estaban intactos. Entonces todo fue sólo- ¿Un sueño? Frunció el ceño y recargó las mejillas en las manos. ¿Un sueño? ¿Sólo un sueño?

"Pero era tan real" susurró. Realmente lo sintió, el beso, sus labios absorbiéndole los pechos, que bien se había sentido… lo sintió todo, lo sintió a él…

"_¡Él!"_ gritó su cerebro. Rápidamente posó la mirada en la 'puerta' que separaba los cuartos. La miró recelosa.

"¿Por qué ese--?" pero estaba sola y había usado un montón de hechizos y encantamientos…

"_¡Hello! ¡Él sabe magia oscura!_" pero entonces- no tenía pruebas. ¡Simplemente no podía invadir su habitación y exigirle que dejara de hacer eso! Eso le haría parecer estúpida. Aparte, a esta hora, no iría a interrumpirlo en sus aposentos y encontrarlo, seguramente, sólo en boxers. Tenía miedo de lo que eso le animara a hacer. El sólo recordar los besos que le daba fue suficiente para saber lo que le iba a costar el volver a resistirse. ¡Realmente había agarrado todas sus fuerzas para tomar ese tipo de 'control'! Pensó: si Draco volvía a intentarlo, Dios Santo ¡Se obligaría a seguir!

"_Sólo hay una cosa que hacer"_ tomó su almohada, su manta y su varita. Sin esperar un segundo más, desapareció hacia otro cuarto.

* * *

"No puedo hacerlo" dijo Draco mientras estaba en su cama. Había entrado a la habitación de Ginny usando magia oscura para abrir la puerta. Y de alguna manera al verla ahí, tan inocente y vulnerable, se le hizo tan difícil seguir con su plan. Y lo peor era escuchar sus suaves y calmadas respiraciones.

"_¡Es su culpa por haberte vacilado!"_ una vocecilla en su cabeza. _"¡La tienes prácticamente en tus manos, idiota!"_

"_No, ella es tu esposa y no una puta barata de las que estás acostumbrado a usar y desechar"_ argumentó su cerebro.

Suspiró y colocó sus manos tras la cabeza, viendo pensativamente a la nada. En realidad, hace un rato, antes de la boda, se sorprendió al encontrarse pensando acerca del matrimonio. Era lo que había querido desde el principio ¿No? Pero antes, cuando se estaba vistiendo, tenía dudas sobre eso. Estaba pensando en lo que era correcto y en que estaba equivocado, sobre lo que los haría felices, a Ginebra y a él. Y notó, espantado, que tenía dudas sobre el matrimonio pero no de Ginebra ¿Desde cuando pensaba en otra persona que no fuera el mismo? Se oscureció su rostro al recordar un nombre que ya había olvidado. _"Olvídate de ella, Malfoy"_ se reprendió. _"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo"_

Entonces pensó en Ginebra y en la nueva vida que empezarían como marido y mujer. Sorprendentemente el sólo pensamiento le alegró. Hablando con honestidad, Ginebra era como un respiro de aire fresco, una persona completamente diferente en su vida. Era una mujer muy, pero que muy diferente, una mujer que no podía entender, lo cual era muy raro. Hasta ahora, él se había sentido muy orgulloso de entender a las mujeres más de lo que ellas mismas lo hacían. Sabía lo que cada mujer quería tener y lo que cada mujer quería escuchar pero con Ginebra- sacudió la cabeza ¡Era como si cada cosa que hiciera o dijera estuviera mal! De alguna manera, él no podía complacerla y eso lo frustraba y al mismo tiempo lo provocaba demasiado. Bueno, supuso que era eso. La fuerte e irresistible fuerza que lo atraía era sólo por el desafío. Y pensar en el incidente con el bote de crema humectante de hace rato lo hizo reír ¿Desde cuando había aprendido a hacer eso? Era gracioso, asombroso e irritante al mismo tiempo. En efecto este matrimonio iba a ser muy, muy interesante. ¡Pero entonces, no podía ignorar el inexplicable sentimiento dentro de su pecho cada vez que ella estaba cerca ni tampoco el sentimiento de llegar-casi-a-la-locura cuando pensaba en el cómo y el tipo de besos que le daba a ese imbécil de Potter!

Se sentó y tomó su bata. Se estaba convirtiendo en un cursi empedernido y se odiaba por eso. Pero, algo en su interior le decía que no estaba bien entrar y casi obligarla a 'hacerlo' aunque estuviera claro que ella también lo deseaba. Su cuerpo se lo exigía. Pero- diablos ¡Era lo mismo que violarla! Gritó su cerebro. Aparte, Ginebra era una mujer que merecía ser tratada con respeto. Era una chica muy amable y gentil, aparte de hermosa, a diferencia de Pansy y- paró. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? En ese momento una desconocida fuerza golpeó su pecho y se asustó, tuvo miedo.

Se levantó y se vistió. Necesitaba caminar. Necesitaba pensar, ordenar muchas cosas. Necesitaba un trago- ¡Lo que fuera! ¡Cualquier cosa menos verla! Salió bruscamente hacia su propia habitación, azotando la puerta tras él.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la Traductora: **¡Lo siento!

No tengo perdón, lo sé. Esto de la estudiada es más difícil de lo que pensaba, a parte de que a veces me acostumbro tanto a una rutina que no tengo tiempo para traducir o simplemente lo olvido. Lo sé, lo sé ¿Cómo alguien puede olvidar que tiene una historia pendiente? Mm… hay veces que te centras tanto en que tienes un poco de tiempo libre y haces miles de planes que esto de traducir queda en un cajón con mil candados.

Les digo que el próximo capítulo estará hasta no se cuando… estoy terminando el semestre y tengo muchas cosas que hacer… aparte de que estoy estudiando para exámenes de admisión y todo esto termina hasta julio así que la verdad no se hasta cuando colgaré el próximo. Lo siento.

Según yo, revisé bien el capítulo pero no me crean mucho… es de madrugada y tengo sueño.

Haciéndole honores al copy-paste:

Serpent's Bride es una traducción NO autorizada. Y no es porque me lo hayan prohibido ni nada de eso sino porque el autor no respondió a mi petición. De hecho hasta el momento no ha respondido. Creo que ha estado mucho tiempo desconectado de este mundo y yo no quería hacerlos esperar más. Aparte de que la historia esta muy buena. Si por algún motivo les molesta que NO este autorizada, podemos platicarlo y elegir lo mejor para todos. Si el autor NO desea que SIGA con el proyecto y de un momento a otro me pide que BORRE lo que he estado haciendo les pido una DISCULPA de antemano. LAMENTO de verdad haber cometido ese error. Pero pues aquí entre nos no creo que le moleste, así que no se preocupen demasiado. Nomás poquito.

Contestación de reviews:

_Maki:_ ¡No sabes la pena que me da contigo! ¡4 reviews en el capítulo anterior! ¡Lo siento! Eres de las que más se han mostrado interesadas en este fanfic que siento que me muero de la vergüenza. Pero en verdad que esto de la escuela es un poco duro y voy a tener más malas rachas aunque espero que para vacaciones me aliviane un poco… ¡Eres la número 100! Y pues como lo prometí, te traduciré un One-Shot… puedes decirme el que quieras o sino tienes uno en mente házmelo saber y te digo unos cuantos títulos para que elijas. O también puedes elegir si comienzo o no con el fic que esta ganando la encuesta. Ya sabes ¿One-Shot o el fic ganador de la encuesta? Me da mucho gusto que seas tú la que gane esta traducción, eres buena merecedora de tal premio. Cuídate y espero que te guste este capítulo. Gracias por tus reviews. Besos.

_Tefi Felton: _Hola! Bueno primero a contestar tu pregunta… son 16 capítulos. Así que sólo faltan siete. Lamento la tardanza y espero disfrutes de este capítulo. Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Cuídate mucho y gracias por tu review. Besos.

Gracias por todo su apoyo y ¡A dejar más reviews! Aunque no me los merezca, lo sé.


End file.
